Diminishing Faith
by PsychoBarbie
Summary: A BTVSWWE X-Over. Faith is having a hard time after the whole Sunnydale incident. She decides it's her time to move on and she ends up somewhere unexpected and is unwillingly pulled into this world. How does she survive? Part one in trilogy Complete
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story bringing me up to Crazy...Polgara knows what I'm talking about. Lol.... This is part of a trilogy I'm working on. A Btvs/wwe x-over.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns the Buffyverse and Vince owns WWE... that's right, rite?  
  
Anywho enjoy and Polgara, I know you're not a WWE fan but this is a Faith centric fic.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
God, I'm so tired. Everything is just so- and I feel like- It's like this, ya see. Day after day I fight but it seems like I'm losing every time, no matter how hard I try. Sure, I dust the Vamps, I kill the demons, I make the world a happier place. But to me, inside me, I can never win, I never will.  
  
You're probably wondering what happened huh? Why my wrists are bandaged? Earlier tonight, I was weak, I had a weak moment. But only a moment. I covered it up, nobody knew, it'll be healed by tomorrow morning. After all, I am a Slayer. We have wicked healing powers, all of us. All, God only knows, how many of us. We're still finding them all. It's funny, isn't it? So many Slayers out there now that if something happened to me, to little ole me, I doubt I'd be missed. If I died, another girl would quickly step up to take my place a helluva lot quicker now that she's already here and they don't have to go fine her. Maybe that's why I did what I did. I had a moment of weakness. I know it was stupid but it was only a moment.  
  
You're probably also wondering why I came up here to talk to you, huh? I'm actually wondering that myself. I mean, I'm not even talking to you. The grave is empty. It's just something everyone decided to put up as a reminder, a remembrance of what you did. You saved the world. You sacrificed yourself for that. It's a lot more than what I would've done. You kill yourself to save the world, me? I just wanted to end my miserable existence.  
  
Why now? You ask. That's the thing. It isn't, why now. It's more like, again. Once in awhile, I become so weak. Everything I've done comes back to haunt me worst then ever. I'm sure you understand what I mean. There's only three of you that know what I mean but you're gone, one's in LA, and the other, well even though that person knows, they don't like to acknowledge it and believe it's wrong to be placed in the same category as me but it's not. We did the same thing but for different reasons, is that why she thinks we should be placed differently? I really don't know but sometimes I do feel like I've done worse. Two of you had no souls. She did it out of grief, what was my excuse? I don't have one. To this day I can't understand, I can't comprehend, what I did. But I have to live with it day after day and it's so hard but you'll never hear me admitting that to anyone.  
  
For three years I sat in that place, listening to others go crazy from guilt, others not caring. My first few weeks there were hell. I was on my way to going insane from the guilt, I was bullied and ganged up on, I had the shit kicked out of me everyday. I could've taken each and every one of them out in a matter of minutes but I didn't, I took it. I let them do it. I believed I deserved it. Then one night, I had a dream, I never told anyone about it, you're the first, but I guess I don't have to worry about you telling anyone.  
  
It was a visit from someone, he didn't give me a name, just said he was a friend. He was an Irish man with bad fashion sense and he told me he worked for the Power's That Be. Said they were willing to give me another chance, I just had to be patient, be strong and live. Something about that dream stuck with me and from that moment on, I took no one's shit, I fought back. I believed I had a purpose and I wanted to stay alive to find out what it was.  
  
Then Wesley showed up and got me out of there. He said he needed my help and I thought that was what I was waiting for. The Red showed up and I went back to Sunnydale with her. Had to help the Scoobies and the potentials take care of the biggest bad of all.  
  
Then, you know what went down. I hope you know it wasn't me who got rid of Buffy that night. I didn't want to lead those girls, I wasn't ready and I knew it. Look at what happened because of it. So many girls were hurt because I led them down to what could've been their deaths. Another thing that haunts me to this day.  
  
But we defeated the First, Sunnydale was destroyed and we booked it the hell out of there. Went over to Europe for a year before coming back to here to settle down, the now active hellmouth of Cleveland Ohio. We've been here 6 months, bringing it up to one and a half years since Sunnydale. Buffy has set up a Slayer school here. The Watcher's council ahs been rebuilt with an office in England and one in the school here. The Scoobies, including Dawn and Andrew are Watchers. We've recruited lots of Watchers for all the ready Slayers. Giles has one, Buffy has one, I don't. They don't trust me with anyone or anything.  
  
After Sunnydale, Angel took over the office of Wolfram And Hart. He was able to get rid of my criminal record, meaning I'm no longer a wanted woman. At least I believe it was him, we haven't talked to him since Sunnydale. Buffy and the gang thinks he must be evil or something because he took over that evil law firm. I don't believe it though, I think he's just trying to change it from the inside, it seems like something Angel would do and I wish him well. You'd think that if Angel went to the trouble of helping me out that I would just leave and go see him. It's hard to explain, but he's done a lot for me. Helped me out when no one else would, was there when no one else was. It feels wrong to ask him for any more help. Besides I have a purpose and something tells me I won't find it there. No, I'm not saying it's here either, it's just somewhere to pass the time and train. I may not have my own Slayer but I still get to help train them as a class. It's a pretty neat system they have going on here but I don't want to be here forever. I need to find my reason for being here. I don't want to be weak again. What if next time it's more then a moment? What if I do something worse?  
  
I'm just tired of felling like this and I know that if anyone knew how I was feeling, it would be you. That's why I'm here, I just wish you were too.  
  
Since you've been gone, I've heard many stories about you. You were in my position, counted on but not trusted. Certain things were expected but expectations were not high. They expected you to fuck things up at one point or another. I just don't understand this though, you were a monster longer then me but they accepted you and even trusted you in the end. I don't think that'll ever happen to me. I overheard Buffy telling Dawn that it was because I had a soul. That's the difference huh? It's always the difference unless you go all evil from grief, I guess that excuses you too.  
  
But if you ha no soul, how were you able to feel all those emotions. You loved Buffy, you grieved for her when she died, you had strong emotions for Dawn as well. Your emotions were so strong for those girls that you went and seeked out your soul, willingly.  
  
But what were you able to do to make up for your past mistakes? You've killed hundreds, if not more and when you got your soul; I heard how it made you go insane. How did you fix it? How did you get past what you did?  
  
If there was another way to destroy the First would you have still wanted to kill yourself? I doubt it. When I first met you, in my own body, you seemed to understand what you did, realized it was bad, but seemed to accept it and live with it. Why can't I? What's so different? Why won't they give me a chance?  
  
So, now I'm here in front of your monument, wishing there was someway you could answer me. If anyone could, it would be you.  
  
I-I got to get out of here, I got to find my reason for being here. I haven't found it yet, I know I haven't. It's not here not with them. Not with people who will never trust me.  
  
Listen, I got to get back before they send a group of Slayers after me. I guess to make sure I'm not killing anyone. If B's there, she's going to wonder why I'm up here, talking to you. God, she'll probably get jealous. Don't ask me of what, I don't know, that's Buffy for you.  
  
If you're out there, listening, God that sounds stupid, but if you are, thanks for listening, I appreciate it. There's no one that will listen to me anymore, not even the new Slayers. They've been warned about me.  
  
Yeah see I was right, B's calling me. How pathetic is this? Anyways, I'm out.  
  
- - - - -  
  
1 WEEK LATER  
  
Yup, I'm back again. I know it's only been a week but I just had to get away. I came to see you last time I had a moment of weakness and no, I didn't have another one. See, look, my wrists are all healed. Guess you can't really look huh? But yeah, I'm all better, physically that is.  
  
Buffy found out I was here. Found me as I was leaving and demanded to know what I was doing. I told her to chill but she went pushing past me and came running up here. Like what? I was knocking over your little monument? Please. What satisfaction do I get from that? But that doesn't matter, it's me, I'm not to be trusted, right?  
  
I've been watched closer then ever. I'm going crazy. I leave only on the rare occasion when everyone is busy. They don't even notice. I guess as long as I'm there, they'll watch me but if they get distracted and then I'm gone, they just forget about me and honestly. I have no problem with that. I like being alone sometimes. I know hard to believe huh? But I'm not the same girl I used to be, I've changed, I've grown up. Just kind of wish they'd take the time to realize that too. I'm nothing like what I used to be. And if they would take the time to notice, they would see that I haven't gone out clubbing or to a bar since Sunnydale. I didn't buy the same clothes I used to wear. I think I own one pair of jeans now. I don't wear make up anymore and I haven't been with a guy since Robin. And that was only once in Sunnydale.  
  
No, he wasn't special or anything. When he left, I wasn't devastated. I just got tired man. Tired of everything. Tired of who I was and what I did. I wanted to change and I've worked so hard to do it. I think I've accomplished something, I think I've done really well. Okay almost, I mean I still have this problem with hating myself but not as much as I used to and that's something right?  
  
You know, coming to talk to you last time really helped. Made me realize that I had to get out of here. I already knew that but I did nothing about it. Now, I want to. I've been looking around, becoming more aware of what's out there. Something is, I know it and now I'm looking for it, doesn't that give me a better chance?  
  
I don't really want to say anything out loud because I don't want to jinx it. I'm actually nervous but I was flipping thought the channels on TV and something caught my eyes. So now I plan to look into it more and do whatever I can. I mean they travel all the time and it can be my ticket out of here, so why not?  
  
I'm not saying what it is yet. Gonna see what happens. I'll let you know, but I gotta get back now.  
  
2 WEEKS LATER  
  
I know it's been awhile but give a girl a break. Until three weeks ago, I never even came up here.  
  
I just came to say good-bye. I'm leaving, tonight. Actually, as soon as I'm done talking to you, I'm gone. The Slayers are all out on patrol. I said I didn't want to go so Xander got to stay behind with me. He passed out soon after.  
  
All my stuff was packed up already. I was half way down the driveway when I remembered my promise so I came back. I got a job, not exactly the kind of thing you'd see me doing but I get to travel for free, make money and maybe get closer to what I'm really looking for.  
  
Believe it or nor, I'm a techie now. I work on a TV show, kind of a soap opera/ action kind of thing. It's a show I'm sure you've heard about it seemed to be right up your alley.  
  
Where I'm going no one knows, I'll never be around long enough for anyone to notice me. I won't even be on TV and I'm thinking that's a god thing. I don't want B and her little Scoobies to come charging in after me demanding to know what I've been up to and if I killed anyone yet.  
  
Listen, I just want to say thanks, for everything. I wouldn't even be doing this if I hadn't had that moment and come up here. Just talking has helped so much and I feel like I can do this, like I can get somewhere.  
  
I hope I can come see you again here. I will if I am ever by this way and can sneak in.  
  
Look, I gotta go and catch my bus. Gotta get to the bus depot while dodging all those busy little Slayer girls Buffy molded to her liking. I really don't think I'll be missing them. They've all started looking at me the way B has. All except for one or two. Actually there's this one girl, Julie and she actually tries to talk to me, is decent enough. But I don't want to get into it right now.  
  
Once again, thanks and look out for me up there kay? Cause next rime we talk, I'll be working for the WWE. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all my reviewers, you're all appreciated.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
"You're Elizabeth, right?"  
  
Faith looked over to see a tall, middle-aged man dressed all in black coming towards her.  
  
"Yeah, that's me." She replied, taking up her usual 'I'm better then you.' Attitude before she realized that wasn't her anymore and it wasn't what she wanted to be like.  
  
"I'm Rick." The man told her, reaching out to shake her hand. "Do you prefer Elizabeth, or Liz?"  
  
Faith shrugged. "I'm good with either. Liz is shorter though."  
  
Rick nodded. "So have you done any kind of this work before?"  
  
She shook her head and Rick stared at her in surprise.  
  
"How the hell did they hire you then?" He asked.  
  
"I was willing to learn and I get paid a hell of a lot less then everyone else. But I learn quick." She assured him, seeing his skeptical look.  
  
"If you say so." He said. "Tonight, we have a pay per view going o and I doubt I should be letting you do that. But for now, I'll be taking you through everything. I'll start you out easy, you'll just be following one of the camera men, holding the cables, making sure he ahs enough room to go where he wants and that he doesn't trip over it."  
  
Faith nodded, briefly wondering if he made this job up just for her.  
  
"I'll take you down to the arena, show you how everything is set up, it's the same in every city. So tomorrow night, we'll have you working with Larry.  
  
Faith nodded again as he led her out to the arena. He stopped in front of the ring.  
  
"Hey Larry, come over here for a minute."  
  
As Rick and Larry talked, Faith looked around in awe. It was so huge and there were so many seats, but it didn't matter, as usual, nobody would be paying attention to her.  
  
"Liz, hey Liz."  
  
Faith looked up, realizing he was talking to her. She really had to get used to her new name. Putting on a big smile, she walked over to where the two men were standing.  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
The man named Larry nodded at her and pushed some cables into her arms.  
  
"Thanks." She mumbled.  
  
"I'll leave you two at it." Rick said with a smile. He looked at Faith. "You have your plane ticket?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Great then after your little training session, you're on your own and we'll see you at the arena tomorrow at two. Should be enough time to do another quick run through."  
  
Faith nodded and he began to walk away.  
  
"Oh." He said, turning around and handing Faith a badge. "This is your staff pass, keep it with you at all times."  
  
Again she nodded and waved good-bye before turning to Larry.  
  
"So what's first?"  
  
He glared down at her. "Rick told me you had no experience."  
  
She shrugged. "What of it?"  
  
Larry let out a grunt. "This is what you do, hold the cables, and keep your mouth shut. That's all you need to know."  
  
He turned and started walking away as well.  
  
"That's it?" Faith called after him.  
  
"Yup, nothing more some stupid little girl can do?"  
  
Faith restrained herself from charging him and smacking that stupid little sneer off his face. Instead, she let it go, it wasn't who she was anymore.  
  
Dropping the cables, she shook her head in disgust and left the arena.  
  
Perhaps she could get an earlier flight.  
  
- - -  
  
It was times like these when faith wished she hadn't given up drinking, or smoking, or even hitting on guys but she knew that thinking about it was bad. Just doing one of these things would have all her bad habits come crashing down on her and it was the last thing she needed or wanted.  
  
"Another?" The bartender asked, leering down at her.  
  
Faith had to stop herself from smacking him. This night wasn't going so well in that department.  
  
"Yes, please." She said with a sickenly sweet smile.  
  
"One root beer coming up."  
  
He handed her the bottle and Faith snatched it away from him, turning in her bar stool with a roll of her eyes.  
  
Ahh, the new beer of choice, root beer. As long as she kept to it, she managed to stay out of trouble.  
  
She was able to switch to an earlier flight and after a long nap, decided she had to get out of her room. It was still too early to go patrolling so she decided to check out the hotel lounge. She had now been her for a few hours and she could have left to gone out patrolling but finding the effort for that was just too much at the moment.  
  
"You should ignore him, root beer is a fine choice."  
  
Faith turned to see a tall muscular man with shoulder length blonde hair and sexy blue eyes that went well with his sexy smile.  
  
'If this was a few years ago...'  
  
But she quickly pushed that thought away.  
  
"Yeah, it's all I drink." She said out loud.  
  
"Mind if I sit down?"  
  
She shrugged. "It's a free country."  
  
He sat down and ordered the same drink as her, turning in his stool to face the same direction as her.  
  
"Not much of a drinker?" He asked.  
  
Again she shrugged. "New job tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah I see what you mean, I usually wait a week before showing up with a hangover."  
  
She gave him a small smile.  
  
"Not much for talking, huh?"  
  
She shrugged and spun around, placing her bottle on the bar.  
  
"I should get out of here." She stood up and reached for her wallet but he stopped her.  
  
"I got it."  
  
She shook her head. "It's cool, I got money."  
  
"No, I insist. It's not everyday I get to buy a pretty girl a drink."  
  
"Try four."  
  
"Excuse me?" He asked confused.  
  
"I had four."  
  
He smiled. "All the more better for me."  
  
Faith nodded and put her wallet back. "Thanks."  
  
"It's not problem."  
  
She turned to leave when he called out to her.  
  
"Wait, what's your name?"  
  
She turned around. "Fai- Elizabeth."  
  
"Faye Elizabeth?" He asked.  
  
"uhh, yeah, I just go by Elizabeth or Liz."  
  
She turned and continued walking, berating herself for almost slipping up. Guess her name was now Faye-Elizabeth. Meh, it worked.  
  
"Wait."  
  
She turned around again.  
  
"Don't you want to know who I am?"  
  
She smiled her old cocky smile before throwing a wink at him.  
  
"Not really."  
  
She turned and walked out.  
  
- - -  
  
"Man, who was that girl?" Edge asked.  
  
Chris Jericho shrugged. "Her name is Faye-Elizabeth but she goes by Liz."  
  
"How come she didn't stick around?"  
  
"Said she had to go, she's starting a new job tomorrow."  
  
Edge nodded. "Where?"  
  
"I don't know, we didn't talk long."  
  
"Did you at least get her number?"  
  
Jericho looked away. "What's with the third degree?"  
  
"You didn't get her number?" Edge asked in disbelief.  
  
"She didn't even want my name, what makes you think she'd give me her number."  
  
Edge just shook his head before turning to the bartender.  
  
"Can I get a beer?"  
  
After receiving it, he turned back to Jericho. "Dude what are you drinking?"  
  
Jericho looked down at the root beer he had bought with Faye-Elizabeth. Such an interesting name but it was beautiful, like her.  
  
Oh yeah, he had seen her for two minutes and already he was hooked. It was a pity he'd never se her again.  
  
"I'm going out for a walk."  
  
He stood up and put enough money on the bar to cover both his and Liz's drinks.  
  
"Al right, see you back in the room." Edge said.  
  
Jericho nodded and left, wanting to clear his head before he went to sleep.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
He had been out walking for nearly an hour when he realized he hand now idea where he was. It only became worse when he heard a growl behind him. Turning around, he came face to face with two guys and two girls. At first they seemed normal but as soon as they stepped out of the shadows he decided they couldn't be human. Their faces were grotesque with ridges on their foreheads, yellow eyes and fangs. Wait, fangs?  
  
'I guess vampires are real.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Looks like we get dinner." One of the guys said.  
  
One of the girls giggled. "He's all big and muscley. I bet he tastes read good."  
  
"The ones that work out always do." The other girl said, licking her lips.  
  
"Actually, it's all fake, I never work out, I'm very sick and weak." Jericho said, backing up. He backed up right into a wall and he silently cursed to himself.  
  
"I don't like it when dinner talks." The first girl pouted.  
  
"You should take that as a sign to leave him alone then."  
  
Jericho turned to see who the new person was. They could only be described as an angel.  
  
Realizing who it was, he cursed again. She may have been an angel but she'd soon be a dead angel if she didn't leave.  
  
"Liz." He called, getting her attention.  
  
She peered around the Vampires to look at him.  
  
"Not you." She groaned.  
  
"You have to leave. Go and get help."  
  
"I don't think so." The second male vampire spoke up. "You see, there's four of us so the more food the better."  
  
Liz snorted. "That's the best you got?"  
  
"Liz, please." He tried again. "I'll be fine, just get out of here."  
  
She shook her head. "See that's where we have a problem. You want me to leave but after seeing what's going on, it's hard to do just that. You can do me something though." She told him, stepping forward.  
  
Jericho looked at her confused, wondering what the hell she was doing.  
  
She stopped just in front of the vampires but was still staring at him.  
  
"Duck." Was all she said.  
  
He didn't think, just did as she said. It was a good thing too as a body came crashing against the wall above him. He rolled out of the way before it landed on top of him. Looking up, he saw Liz stab one of the vampires in the heart with a stake. It turned to dust and she tossed the stake at him, going into a roundhouse to kick one of the females in the face.  
  
"Aim for the heart." She yelled at him before launching another attack.  
  
Jericho looked at the stake in his hand, then at the vampire struggling to get up. He lifted his arm and brought it over the vampire's heart, scrambling back when he exploded into dust.  
  
Looking up again, he saw Liz walking towards him, having already finished off the other Vampires. She held out a hand to him and he accepted it, surprised by her strength as she pulled him up.  
  
"You okay?" She asked.  
  
He nodded staring in wide-eyes wonderment.  
  
"You staying at the hotel we met at"  
  
Again he nodded.  
  
"Looks like you're not much for talking now." She said with a smirk. "Come on, I'll walk you back."  
  
They walked in silence for a few minutes until he finally spoke,  
  
"Shouldn't it be the guy walking the girl home?"  
  
Liz gave him a small smile. "Ah, but I wasn't the one attacked."  
  
"True." He replied. "So vampires, huh?"  
  
She gave him an appraising look. "Good to see someone who doesn't fall into the trap."  
  
"What trap?" He asked.  
  
"Hmm, let's see. Those people you saw, they were just a gang on PCP. The dust, that was all a trick of the light."  
  
Jericho stopped and stared at her in disbelief. "You're kidding me, right? People actually believe that?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"And why are you fighting them? How did you learn about them?"  
  
"Cause I was special once and it was what I had to do."  
  
They stepped into the lobby of the hotel.  
  
"You should be fine now." Liz told him. "A word of advice though, you might not want to mention the whole Vampire thing. People will star thinking you're crazy."  
  
"You said you were special once and it's what you had to do, what about now?"  
  
Liz gave him a small sad smile. "I still fight them, I can't turn my back on it now that I know. But I'm not special anymore, now, I'm no one."  
  
She left him then and it wasn't until she got into the elevator did he realize that he didn't get her phone number, he didn't say thanks, and she still didn't know his name. Somehow, she didn't strike him as a wrestling fan.  
  
This night was just weird and he decided the best course of action was to go to his room and get some sleep.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Faith let out a sigh as the elevator doors closed. God what a day. Too many things going on and she had just wanted to end it with a nice simple patrol. It had seemed she would get her wish at first but then she had broken up a group of Vamps looking for a midnight snack. No biggie, right? Well it turned out Midnight Snack was none other then the guy she had met in the bar.  
  
She quickly took out the Vamps and was surprised to see the guy dust a vamp as well. What was even more surprising was the way he just accepted everything. He didn't run away screaming, instead he said, very calmly, "So Vampires, huh?"  
  
Even when she gave him the whole PCP and lighting trick that others so desperately wanted to cling too, he wouldn't accept that bullshit.  
  
It was a pity, he really seemed like a nice guy. Not the type that was usually interested in her. Guys that were interested in her usually wanted one thing. He didn't seem like that type though. So that would mean that if by some crazy chance, she got to know him, he'd run away by the end of the night. She was and always will be a bad girl, no matter how hard she tried to change that. And if her old ways didn't chase him away her jail time would, or the reason she was in jail would. That wasn't something you could hide forever.  
  
It really was too bad, he seemed like one of the few people who would actually accept the whole Slayer/ Supernatural thing.  
  
It was a real good thing she'd never see him again, she'd be gone in a few days, on to the next city. Because if she did stay, she just may be tempted to find him and that would lead to nothing good. It never would. No, it was better that she stayed alone.  
  
The elevator opened and she went to her room, swiping the card through. As crew members, they were meant to share rooms but with Faith being new and an odd number of crew, she got her own for the time being and she couldn't be happier. What with her late night outings and all.  
  
Sighing, she went over to the bed and fell back on to it. Staring up at the ceiling, she reflected on her day once more.  
  
It was actually fun to be hit on a guy who didn't seem interested in taking her to a back alley or a sleazy motel for a quick fuck. No, he genuinely seemed interested, and that made her sad because it had never happened before.  
  
Shaking her head, she pushed her thoughts out. Why bother thinking about something that would never happen? She purposely didn't get his name so she would never look for him after this.  
  
She had to face it, she was better off alone.  
  
She deserved to be alone.  
  
--- --- --- 


	3. Chapter 3

Jericho sat in his locker room, thinking about the events of last night.  
  
Waking up this morning, he had thought it had been a bad dream but on his nightstand had been the stake he had carelessly dropped there. He had quickly hid it in his suitcase before Edge had woken up. That would've been fun to explain.  
  
But seeing it had made everything seems so real and he was left wanting to see Faye-Elizabeth again. He hoped she was still at the hotel when he returned. He's go to every tom if he had to. He couldn't just let her go.  
  
There was a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in." He called.  
  
One of the stagehands poked their head through.  
  
"You got five minutes until your highlight reel."  
  
"Thanks." He replied, standing up.  
  
The stagehand nodded and left.  
  
For now, he had to do the show but later, he'd do all he could to find Liz.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Faith was about ready to rip her hair out. Either that or punch Larry in the face. What an asshole.  
  
She had arrived at two, like Rick told her and she had ended up sitting around until five, waiting for Larry. It was beyond boring. She ended up walking around backstage and was even hit on by a few wrestlers. This one guy had introduced himself as The Game. She had burst out laughing. Honestly, what kind of name was that? He looked a little pissed though and seemed ready to hit her. She shouldn't have cared because she could've taken him, no problem but she wasn't exactly keen on drawing unwanted attention to herself. So she walked away with him yelling at her and calling her a bitch. Later, as she was staring mindlessly at the ring, she realized it was the first time she had ever walked away from a fight.  
  
Things only seemed to get worse. Larry treated her like dirt and he was full of degrading comments. Then the show started and the guy who had called himself The Game came out. She found he was also known as Triple H.  
  
She knew wrestling was violent. When it came to violence, she was the queen. But this was too much when Big, Tall, and Freaky, AKA Kane came out and hit another guy that was in the ring with Triple H. Then Kane put his head in between a chair and jumped on it. She watched in horror as his throat was crushed and blood came spurting out. He was taken away by the paramedics but Faith was caught up in her own memories. It wasn't until Larry started yelling at her that she snapped out of it.  
  
Then the show continued on and she tried not to watch anymore that was going on in the ring. During one of the commercial breaks, she had to help set up the ring for something called Chris Jericho's Highlight Reel. It was a welcome break from Larry.  
  
After she was finished, she jumped off the apron of the ring and went back to Larry who was more then happy to throw the cables at her. She really wanted to put him into his place. It was a good thing the break was over or she might've done something she regretted.  
  
A countdown started and Faith watched as the arena went dark and then light again when music started and a wrestler appeared at the top, his back to the ring. He turned around and started playing up to the crowd. Faith didn't notice this as her jaw dropped open.  
  
Chris Jericho, the wrestler who was wearing flashy black and pink pants was none other then the guy she had kind of met at the bar then later saved from the Vamps. Chris Jericho was the guy she wanted to stay away from.  
  
"Hey stupid, stop gawking and hurry your ass. Someone like that would never want you anyway."  
  
Faith glared at Larry before walking closer to him.  
  
"Hey Larry, I know you hate me, and well, I'm not too fond of you either so it's a good thing I haven't punched you in the face yet but do you think I could borrow your hat?  
  
Larry just stared at her. "Shut up and hold the cables."  
  
Faith sighed and rolled her eyes, looking out at the fans.  
  
In the front row was an older teenage boy who kept glancing over at her in awe.  
  
Putting on a big smile, she walked over to him.  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
"H-hi." He stuttered. "Y-you should be a diva."  
  
"Aww, that's sweet, but I have a favor to ask you." She said with a flirtatious smile.  
  
He gulped and nodded.  
  
"Could I borrow your hat?"  
  
He nodded and handed it over.  
  
"I'll return it soon, kay?"  
  
"Will you sign it too?" He asked, hopeful.  
  
"She stopped in surprise. "I'm no one important."  
  
"But you should be."  
  
Faith smiled a sad smile and turned away, pulling the hat low on her head so Chris Jericho wouldn't recognize her.  
  
Just her luck, now she had to figure out a way to avoid him for the rest of the time she had this job and she kind of wanted it to be for awhile.  
  
Following Larry, she inconspicuously tried to watch what was happening in the ring. She had to admit he seemed a lot different then the night before.  
  
She watched as Eugene came down and Chris tried to warn him about his uncle. Then he was interrupted by music and Triple H and three other guys came down.  
  
Chris backed up and leaned against the ropes nearest her. He glanced out at the crowd before glancing down at her and then back at the scene in the ring. He quickly looked at her again and she turned away, pulling the hat down lower. She refused to look up anymore as triple H made his threats then challenged his little groupies against Chris and some other guys.  
  
Then they went to commercial and Faith put herself as far away as possible from the ring. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Chris jump off the apron of the ring and come towards her. Luckily he was stopped by someone and started heading backstage, looking back at her every once in awhile but she refused to turn fully towards him.  
  
So the rest of the show went on, Faith barely paying attention as she tried to come up with a way to avoid him, nothing seemed good though.  
  
Soon it was time for the main event and she watched as the wrestlers came out, making sure not to look at Chris, even though she could feel him watching her. To be on the safe side, she decided not to watch the match, which was probably a bad idea on her behalf.  
  
The match had been going on for a long time. She found out that the guys had to be eliminated one by one. She had been listening but not watching which is why she didn't see the body come flying at her. She was too distracted to even sense anything but she did feel hands grab her as the person twisted in mid air so he landed on the floor with her on top.  
  
She looked down and let out a big groan.  
  
"Not you."  
  
"So this is your new job?" he asked with a smile.  
  
She sighed before giving a small nod.  
  
"Does this make us even?"  
  
"Hmm, Vamps or floor? Y'know, if you had landed on me, I wouldn't of been hurt."  
  
She moved to get up but he pulled her back down on top of him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me your new job was here?"  
  
"Gee must have slipped my mind." She said with a glare. "I didn't know you were a wrestler, hell I didn't even know your name."  
  
She went to move again but he pulled her back once more.  
  
"I'm Chris Jericho."  
  
She snorted. "Yeah kinda got that one. Aren't you in the middle of a match?"  
  
Her Slayer senses that she had honed while in prison so they picked up any kind of danger and not just the supernatural kind, began going off. At the same moment, Chris's eyes widened as he went to go shield her with his arms. She didn't look, just rolled them both to one side as a chair came crashing down right where their heads used to be.  
  
"Now we're definitely not even." She told him from beneath him.  
  
"How did you-?"  
  
But she shook her head and pushed him away trying to see who had the chair. It was her new buddy, Triple H.  
  
"Well look who it is." He leered at her.  
  
Faith rolled her eyes and stood up. "This keeps getting better and better."  
  
"Did Jericho find a new friend." He asked with a sneer.  
  
"Look Chris, just finish your match and please keep me out of it."  
  
She helped him up and left him, walking back to Larry who was smiling a self satisfied smile.  
  
"What?" She snapped, more then a little irritated.  
  
"You're going to get fired." Larry smirked.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Not allowed to interfere in matched like that."  
  
Faith glared at him. "Yes cause I planned it and y'know, when it comes to moving myself and a wrestler out of the way or getting smashed in the head with a chair, I go for option one."  
  
Larry continued smirking as he turned away and Faith had to hold herself back from kicking him in the ass. Maybe if she really did lose her job, she would do just that.  
  
The match continued on until there were only two people left. Chris and one of Triple H's guys and it appeared that Chris was kicking ass.  
  
Faith pulled off her hat and turned around, handing it back to the guy she had borrowed it from. Instead he handed her a pen.  
  
"You promised."  
  
Faith nodded, scribbling Faye-Elizabeth on it and handing it back to him again.  
  
"Thanks." She said.  
  
"No thank you." He said with a big grin. "Are you sure you're not a wrestler?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
He pointed behind her just as her Slayer senses went off. Before she could react, she was yanked back by her hair.  
  
"You're wanted." Triple H whispered in her ear.  
  
He dragged her by the hair back to the ring, turning her so she was facing it.  
  
"Jericho." He yelled. "I have something of yours."  
  
Jericho threw Orton over the top ropes and turned to them, freezing for a split second when he saw Triple H holding Liz by the hair. But he knew Liz could take care of herself. Any second now she would knock him on his ass and Jericho could only smile in anticipation.  
  
"Oh so you don't care about her? So you wouldn't mind if I did this?"  
  
Triple H wrenched her head back and delivered a hard backhand to her face.  
  
Still, Jericho didn't do anything; he was waiting for Liz to react.  
  
Faith, on the other hand, wasn't about to fight back. By fighting back, she would lose her job, plus the whole world would think it a little odd when she was able to kick the shit out of this jackass. So she took the slap, along with the next two that came. She looked up to meet Chris's eyes and watched as his face went from smiling to one of horror as the blood began to drip down her nose.  
  
With her eyes she begged him to do something as he begged her to react.  
  
Another slap and she crumpled to his knees. God, if it was any other person, how would they be able to handle this?  
  
"So you don't care then Jericho?" Triple H taunted him, yanking her up again. "That's good. I think I'll keep her for myself."  
  
He wrenched her head to the side, licking her cheek.  
  
Okay, that was too much. Jericho had enough. He didn't know why Liz wasn't doing anything but he couldn't let her deal with this. He swung himself over the top rope, ready to charge but it appeared he wasn't the only one who had had enough.  
  
For Faith, it was just too much. She could handle whenever he hit her but licking her cheek was just gross.  
  
"You will not keep me or hit me again and you sure as hell won't lick me again."  
  
With that said, she brought her elbow into his ribs and from his gasp, they were bruised. Giving him another sharp jab, she made them hurt just a little more. Then she grabbed him and flipped him over her shoulder.  
  
"Got it?" She asked, giving him a kick in the ribs for good measure.  
  
Chris smiled at her. "And you didn't do this earlier, because?"  
  
"Duck."  
  
Knowing he should trust her when she said that, he dropped down as a body went sailing past him, right into Liz. He watched as she used his momentum, grabbing his shoulders and rolling backwards, tossing him into the barrier. She stood and looked at him.  
  
"You can finish your match now."  
  
He nodded grinning at her before grabbing Orton and throwing him into the ring. He covered him for the three count, securing him a win.  
  
The ref raised his hand in victory but he pulled away, instead grabbing Liz and pulling her into he ring with him.  
  
She pulled away and leaned in close.  
  
"Don't ever get me involved again. Leave me out of your little matches, leave me out of your little victories, leave me out of everything. Please, just leave me alone."  
  
She jumped over the top ropes, landing gracefully on the floor. Without looking at anyone or anything, she ran up the ramp, through the backstage and out into the night, not stopping until she was safely back in her hotel room.  
  
Once she was there, she grabbed her stuff and began throwing it into her bag. Her job was definitely gone now. It was better if she left now before someone came to yell at her. She couldn't stand people yelling at her anymore. Grabbing the last of her things, she zipped up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder.  
  
Then there was a knock on her door.  
  
Faith froze, looking for another means of escape.  
  
"Liz, it's Rick, please just open up."  
  
Still she didn't move."  
  
"Look what happened today wasn't your fault, it was Hunter's."  
  
Not her fault? Did this mean she still had a job?  
  
"That's what I came to talk to you about."  
  
Damn she had spoken out loud.  
  
"Who's Hunter?" She asked, moving to unlock the door. Her handed hovered over the knob.  
  
"Triple H."  
  
"Who's out there with you?" She sensed someone, trying to be very quiet.  
  
Rick hesitated. "No one."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid." She told him but opened the door a crack anyway.  
  
That was all that was needed. Her door was shoved open, sending her stumbling back. At least it wasn't a vampire.  
  
"We need to talk. Thanks Rick."  
  
"No problem, just remember, half an hour."  
  
He left, leaving Faith staring up at Chris Jericho.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked in a tired voice.  
  
"I had to talk to you."  
  
"And I told you to leave me alone."  
  
"I don't listen very well."  
  
"No kidding." She replied with a snort.  
  
Chris looked down at her duffel bag on the bed.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
She shrugged. "Onto some other town to look for some other job, I guess."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Faith sighed. "Hmm, lemme think about that. I'm just some techie, you're the big star yet I was in your match and something tells me that's a big no."  
  
"So that's it then you're just leaving?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow "What's the big deal, not like I have anything to stay for."  
  
"What about me?" He asked in a small voice.  
  
Faith had to laugh. "What about you? Dude, I don't even know you."  
  
He smiled and moved closer to her. "You don't think it was a coincidence we kept meeting up do you?"  
  
She took a step back. "Knew someone once, said thee was two things she didn't believe in, coincidences and leprechauns. I was in Ireland last year and came across one of the little guys but I didn't have the heart to tell her."  
  
This stopped him. "Leprechauns are real?"  
  
"Dude you just ran into Vampires last night."  
  
"Very true." He said with a nod. "But don't change the subject. If you won't stay for me, how about a higher paying job?"  
  
She tilted her head to the side, he had gotten her attention.  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
--- --- --- 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
Btchiechrissy  
  
Spammer  
  
Fan- I haven't decided on the whole Beating of Larry yet. I mtie put him in later.  
  
Sigma-1: I don't like Triple H, I think he's ann ass. If you thought he was over the top, it was nothing compared to what happened on Raw last week. He totally humiliated and hurt this poor guy who just wanted to be part of the WWE. So grr to him. And I was hoping it was a little different.  
  
Darklight- Faith has self esteem issues so let's hope Jericho helps her out.  
  
Polgara-5: HAH I got you hooked. Yeah I thought I had pulled away too until a couple months ago, watched one show and bam was watching again... you should start watching again hehehe, I know you want to.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
It was two days after the Raw taping and Faith was in the ring across from Chris Jericho.  
  
"I don't know if this is a good idea." She said, a bit nervous.  
  
"You'll do fine, trust me." Chris assured her. "Just imagine they're Vampires."  
  
Faith shook her head. "Bad idea."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea to be staking people in the middle of the ring."  
  
"Right. Okay, imagine they're vampires without the whole staking thing."  
  
"Don't know if that's even a good idea." She muttered to herself.  
  
After Chris had asked her about a higher paying job, his cell phone had rung and it was the owner of the WWE, Vince McMahon. He wanted to know who she was and where she learned to wrestle.  
  
She had told him her name was Faye-Elizabeth and she had never learned to wrestle but she was very athletic.  
  
He was convinced that she was a natural and just the type of talent they were looking for, especially since Lita would no longer be able to wrestle, due to her pregnancy.  
  
Faith politely declined. As cool as it seemed, how was she supposed to wrestle, she could take on every single wrestler there with very little problem, not that she was about to tell him that.  
  
But Mr. McMahon would not take no for an answer, apparently neither would Chris. They both kept badgering her telling her it was a wonderful opportunity and it would be insane to give it up. SO finally Faith relented and said yes but she had two conditions. She wanted proper training from Chris and only Chris and she didn't want a match until she gave to say so, so she could get enough training.  
  
Everyone agreed but Vince said that she had to start walking Chris out there right away. The fans already loved her for what she did to Evolution.  
  
And that was how Faith became a member off the WWE.  
  
She hung up the phone and turned to Chris. "Something tells me this is a bad idea."  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
She sighed. "Cause I don't belong here Chris, I don't deserve this."  
  
"What's happened to you Liz?" He took a step towards her, lightly tracing a finger down her cheek.  
  
She jumped back as though she had been burned.  
  
"Don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Something has happened to you, I can tell. You seem so sad and you try to push everything away."  
  
Faith shrugged but didn't say anything.  
  
Chris, seeing the look on her face decided to drop it and try something else. "How did you find out about Vampires?"  
  
She laughed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Try me." He said flopping back onto her bed. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Faith went to sit on the bed but decided to take a seat in the chair on the other side of the room.  
  
"My story goes back a bit." She replied. "My dad, I never knew, my mom died when I was fifteen. Instead of going to some home, I left, living out on the streets. I lived day-to-day trying to survive. Then one night, I was in an alley when I got cornered, pretty much like you. When their faces changed, I thought I was going to die but then someone showed up and threw a stake at me saying I would know what to do."  
  
"Did you?" Chris asked.  
  
She nodded. "It was like second nature to me."  
  
"Why though, and who was that person?"  
  
"That person was my first Watcher and I knew what to do because without realizing it I had been called."  
  
"Called as what?" Chris asked confused.  
  
Faith took a deep breath. Unlike Buffy she never gave away her status as a Slayer to people who weren't aware of the supernatural but Chris was pretty much aware now. If he could grasp Vampires, he'd probably understand Slayers.  
  
"Into every generation, a Slayer is born, one girl with all the strength and skill to stop the demons and Vampires and whatever else is out there. I don't know the whole speech, that's what the Watchers were for."  
  
Chris sat up, staring at her with wide eyes. "Okay, so I got the whole Vampires and demon thing last night but you're saying that there is one girl meant to stop it, all by herself?"  
  
"Technically, yes."  
  
"And you're this one girl?"  
  
"This is where it gets a little more confusing."  
  
"Oh boy." Chris muttered.  
  
"There was this one Slayer and she was different then all the others. Slayers are meant to be alone, to not have any friends. They live alone, they train alone, they die alone. It was how it was supposed to be. But this Slayer had friends who helped her and when she died one night, she was resurrected by one of her friends. But the problem was that she was technically dead but just long enough to have the next girl called."  
  
"You?" Chris asked.  
  
Faith shook her head. "No it was this girl named Kendra. Another thing about Slayers is they don't live long. They are usually called when they are fifteen and are usually dead before they turn eighteen. Kendra didn't last long, which resulted in me being called. I was the last Slayer ever called."  
  
Chris began to look really nervous. "Uhh, Liz, you say they're dead by the time they're eighteen. How old are you?"  
  
Faith smirked. "Quit looking so scared I'm twenty two."  
  
He let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Faith's smirk grew. "Don't see why you're looking so scared though, I don't see what my age should mean to you."  
  
Chris flushed red. "Well, uhh, no reason, just thinking about legal issues... for the WWE, yeah, for them."  
  
Faith softly chuckled.  
  
"So that must mean you're pretty good then, huh?"  
  
Faith looked away, her smile dropping. "Nah, I've just been lucky. Buffy on the other hand is still kicking and she's died twice."  
  
"She'd the Slayer you were talking about, the one who had friends?"  
  
Faith nodded and Chris couldn't hold back his snort.  
  
"What kind of name is Buffy?"  
  
"Not much better then Faye-Elizabeth."  
  
"I like your name." Chris protested.  
  
It was her turn to snort. "That's funny, considering it's not even my real name.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "No? What is it then?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." She said with a teasing smile. "But as I was saying. Buffy is twenty four and she'd been at it since she was fifteen."  
  
"But she died twice?"  
  
"Yup was dead for a few moths the second time but was resurrected by one of her friends, a witch."  
  
"We're bringing Witches into this?"  
  
"And it's only the beginning."  
  
"Have you ever died?" Chris asked.  
  
"Nah like I've said I've been lucky."  
  
He nodded. "So it's up to you and Buffy to save the world, huh?"  
  
"It was until a year and a half ago."  
  
"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be more confusing?" he muttered.  
  
"Cause it will be. Red, the witch did this powerful spell while we were facing the biggest evil of all time and she unlocked the power in all Potential Slayers, turning them into Slayers, so there are a hell of a lot us out there now."  
  
Chris's jaw dropped. "I've never come across one until you."  
  
She gave him a pointed look. "I wouldn't be surprised if you have. Until you were endangered, you were part of the blissfully ignorant population."  
  
She let out a sigh, standing up. "Look what I said, you can't say to anyone."  
  
He nodded. "But you got to tell me your real name."  
  
"Nice try buddy. But thanks." She replied. "For the job too but you're going to have to go now, I gotta patrol."  
  
"I told you I wasn't leaving." He replied with a cheeky smile.  
  
"Then stay for all I care."  
  
"I meant you, I'm not leaving you until I figure you out."  
  
Faith went to the door. "You figure me out and you'll be running in the other direction."  
  
"I somehow doubt that."  
  
"I don't."  
  
Faith left the room, going on an extra long patrol. When she returned, Chris was asleep on the bed. Grabbing a blanket, she covered him up.  
  
"Faith." She whispered. "My name's Faith."  
  
Chris's eyes fluttered. "I like that name better." He mumbled, grabbing her and pulling her down beside her.  
  
Faith tensed up but Chris didn't do anything, just pulled her closer and fell asleep. After a long while, she drifted off too.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
So that's how she ended up with the job and now she was across from Chris, having her first ever 'training' session. She really wanted to find out how well she could wrestle without using her full strength.  
  
"Come at me." Chris said. "I'll clothesline you and then you'll do it to me."  
  
"Don't hold back." She smirked running at him.  
  
But he did, she could tell. It was a weak clothesline and if she didn't let herself go with it, she probably would have knocked him down.  
  
She stood up and turned to face him. "I told you not to hold back."  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you." He protested. "Now hold out your arm like I did, except, give it your all when I come at you, kay?"  
  
"Are you sure you want that?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
He came at her and she knocked him down pretty hard but didn't use her full strength. She then grabbed his legs and turned him around, putting him in his own signature move.  
  
He tapped after two seconds.  
  
She let go and he rolled away, gasping for air.  
  
"You're a lot stronger then you look."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be." He gasped, standing up.  
  
"Oh, but I should be." She said trying to look innocent. "You told me to not hold back but I did."  
  
He gave her a weary look. "All right, what am I missing here? After what you just did, you don't need any training. You can be women's champ by next Raw."  
  
She nodded. "I could but I do need the training. That whole Slayer thing yeah well its not just strength, it's super strength."  
  
He nodded in understanding; after all, he had just witnessed it first hand.  
  
"Then if you're so strong, you really don't need training. Screw Women's champ, you can become the WWE champion."  
  
"And have everyone think what? Why do you think I made a deal with Vince to have you train me and to not have a match till I say so?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I need to find a way to tone down my strength so it's fair."  
  
"That's very noble of you, you could've done a hell of a lot worse to Triple H and Orton last night."  
  
"I don't want to hurt anyone." She said sadly.  
  
He hated it when she got upset so he changed the subject.  
  
"Where did you learn my move?"  
  
This caused her to break out into a grin. "Found some old tapes. You used to be a real jackass, huh?"  
  
He nodded, looking ashamed. Not something I'm proud of."  
  
"WE all do things we're not proud of." She said quietly.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I've done lots, now will you quit it?"  
  
"I'm just curious."  
  
She raised a brow. "Curiosity killed the cat."  
  
"I'm not a cat." He replied.  
  
"May as well be if you keep it up."  
  
He laughed. "It can't be that bad, not like you're a serial killer or something."  
  
Faith laughed along with him but it was strained.  
  
"You know what, I uhh, forgot something, yeah, I have to go." She said, jumping out of the ring.  
  
"Faith wait."  
  
But she didn't, she grabbed her bag and ran out of the gym.  
  
"Really got to work on that." He muttered to himself, wondering at the same time what it was exactly he was meant to work on. Sighing, he jumped out of the ring to follow her.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Chris Jericho looked around the parking lot, wondering which direction Faith had gone.  
  
Faith he loved that name even more. Too bad she didn't have faith in herself.  
  
He really had to get a grip on himself. He knew the girl for three days but he was falling, and fast. Maybe it was the mystery surrounding her. He couldn't quite figure her out and that just made him want to be around her more. He leaned up against a tree looking in all directions.  
  
"Let me guess, she also has super speed?" He muttered to himself.  
  
"Good guess." A voice said.  
  
He looked around but couldn't find the source of the voice. Something hit him on the head and he looked up.  
  
"Faith." He said in surprise. "How did you get up there?"  
  
She was up on the first limb but it had to be a good fifteen feet up.  
  
"I jumped." She replied.  
  
He shook his head, letting out a soft chuckle. "Anything else about you super?"  
  
Yes." She replied with an evil grin. "But I don't think it's appropriate to talk about in public."  
  
His eyebrow's shot up and he cleared his throat, trying not to imagine what exactly she was implying.  
  
"So why are you up there?" He asked.  
  
She shrugged. "I dunno, seemed cool at the time."  
  
Without warning, she jumped, landing gracefully beside him.  
  
"I don't know what I said, but I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"You didn't." She replied. "I'm five by five."  
  
"I take it that means good?"  
  
"Take it how you want." She replied.  
  
"What did I say?" He asked, curious.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then why did you run out of there like there was a fire?"  
  
"Would you believe me if I said there was?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Tough, that's the best you're gonna get." She replied. "So how bout we do some wrestling? Maybe I can show you how it's done."  
  
"Keep dreaming, when it comes to wrestling, nobody is better then Y2J."  
  
"Give it up dude, I had you tapping out of your own move in like 2 seconds."  
  
"I wasn't ready for it." He weakly protested.  
  
Faith laughed. "C'mon, this time I'll go easy on you."  
  
Chris laughed with her before changing the subject. "Listen Faith, some of the guys and girls are going out tonight, did you want to go?"  
  
Already Faith was shaking her head. "I don't drink."  
  
"You don't have to. I won't either. We'll have root beers all night."  
  
Faith had to smile, he really was sweet.  
  
"So I take that as a yes?" he asked, seeing her smile.  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
Chris sighed. "Fine, I didn't want to tell you just yet but you and Lita are the guests of honor."  
  
Faith looked at him surprised.  
  
"Everyone is curious about you, so they want to meet you and Lita because she just found out she was pregnant. See, someone else who won't be drinking so you can't say no."  
  
Faith was silent for a few moments as she stared at Chris's hopeful, pleading face.  
  
"Fine." She said, "I'll go but if I don't stay long, deal with it, I don't do well in that type of environment."  
  
"That's all right, I'll watch out for you."  
  
Faith grinned. "You sure it isn't you I should be watching out for?"  
  
He laughed, throwing an arm around her. "You're never going to let me live that down, huh?"  
  
She poked him in the side. "Not in this lifetime."  
  
--- --- ---  
  
"What to wear, what to wear." Faith muttered to herself, throwing her clothes across the room.  
  
When she left, she had brought all her clothes with her but that wasn't very many. Gone were her too revealing too tight leather outfits. Now all her clothes looked more suitable for the gym. She had seen what the other divas wore and realized that she would have to buy new clothes that were more suitable to her old tastes.  
  
"Finally." She yelled in triumph, throwing a pair of track pants across the room and coming up with her only pair of jeans.  
  
Straightening up, she looked around her room and thought it was a good thing she still wasn't sharing a room. That was thanks to Chris, who realized she would need it to go out patrolling.  
  
Pulling on her jeans, she reached into her bag, pulling out a black tank top. Pulling it over her head, She then grabbed her boots, the one thing she couldn't part with although she rarely wore them.  
  
Standing up, she did a quick look over in the mirror. Makeup she would have to do without. She hadn't bought any since they settled down in Cleveland.  
  
There was a knock on the door and she opened it, revealing Chris on the other side in blue jeans and a black shirt.  
  
"You look beautiful." He whispered to Faith.  
  
She burst out laughing. "Dude, we got a problem. These are the nicest clothes I own and I don't own any make up."  
  
"That doesn't matter, you still look great."  
  
"Okay, so I'll go on Raw dressed like this, every single week."  
  
He shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it, we'll fix it."  
  
He held out a hand to her, "You ready?"  
  
"No." She replied, stepping past him.  
  
"I like that you're blunt."  
  
"That's good, it's who I am. Just remember, I'm not Faith." She reminded him as they stepped into the elevator.  
  
"You can trust these guys."  
  
She adamantly shook her head. "I don't care, I don't want anyone to know."  
  
He nodded.  
  
They reached the lobby and Chris led her up to a small group of four people.  
  
"Liz, this is Edge, Stacey Kiebler, Matt Hardy, and Lita."  
  
She nodded at each of them in turn, Giving Lita a quick Congrats, who smiled and rubbed her stomach.  
  
"Everyone, this is Faye-Elizabeth."  
  
"Ready to party?" Edge asked with a big smile.  
  
Faith gave them a small smile. "I'm not much of a partier but I'll see if I can keep up."  
  
The group laughed and headed out into the Miami night.  
  
--- --- --- 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all who reviewed. I know some mite be wondering about my other stories and they're on hold. I'm currently not at home and this is the only story I have with me... I'll start updating my other stories when I get home, I don't know when that is. So please be patient.  
  
Sigma- Thanks for liking it. I liked that part too hehe.  
  
Darklight- Hehe no demons will be JOINING.... Nobody knows Faith is the Slayer except for Chris. Thanks for liking it.  
  
Btchiechrissy- thank you  
  
Polgara- oh c'mon you don't have to catch up, just hop rite back in, it's what I did. Vaca time hey? Does that mean more stories from you? That makes me excited hehehe. And can I just say way to say Harm? You just picked up on my nickname hehehe.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Faith had to admit, she was having fun. Her new co-workers were really nice. They were interested in talking to her and wanted to know all about her. She answered many of their questions evasively.  
  
She was even pulled out onto the dance floor at one point or another by everyone, except for Edge. The guy seemed nice enough but wasn't really interested in getting too close to Faith, she didn't think it was a big deal.  
  
She had been worried about dancing. The only dancing she had done before couldn't' exactly be called dancing, it was more of something that belonged in an r-rated movie. But it was something she didn't have to worry about. She had fun and it wasn't so bad.  
  
"My turn."  
  
A pair of arms grabbed her around the waist and spun her around.  
  
"So, you having fun?" Chris asked when she was facing him.  
  
"Surprisingly, yes."  
  
"See I knew you would." He replied, pulling her closer.  
  
She smiled and leaned into him, content to stay there for the rest of the night.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
The club had closed, everyone had been kicked out for the night and Edge, Matt and Stacey were all hammered. It was up to the other three who weren't drinking to make sure they got back to the hotel safely.  
  
"It night be easier if I carry them." Faith muttered to Chris as she watched them fall all over themselves.  
  
"And you'll explain that how?"  
  
Faith chuckled. "Right, I'm sure they'll remember that in the morning."  
  
"How would you be able to carry them all?" Lita grunted behind her, hoisting Matt up so she could support him better.  
  
Faith stopped and waited for her to catch up before supporting Matt on the other side and signaling to Lita that she was okay. Lita let go and sighed in relief.  
  
"A wheelbarrow. I'd load them up and push them home." Faith said.  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
They continued walking in silence and were almost back at the hotel when Faith stopped and tensed, grabbing Matt so he didn't fall over.  
  
"What is it?" Chris asked, seeing the look on her face.  
  
Faith shook her head, handing Matt back to Lita.  
  
"I-I have to go, I forgot something. I'll catch up with you guys."  
  
She stared at Chris. "Make sure everyone gets back okay."  
  
He nodded and Faith turned taking off at a run, back in the direction of the club. AS soon as she was out of sight, she ducked down a small alley and closed her eyes, opening up her senses.  
  
This was something she had become good at. She could sense any kind of danger now, but not just from demons. If she was in trouble she knew it before it happened. It came from the time she had spent in jail. After the dream she had she had started mediating, started honing all her skills. It had helped her get out of many problems when the other inmates were looking to start something. She had even discovered that not all the girls were human. A fact that really upset her because if they did something there was nothing she could do to stop it.  
  
Her eyes snapped open. She had passed them. They were in the other direction, back towards the hotel. That sucked, now she had to figure out a way to slip past her new friends.  
  
Friends, what a foreign word but she didn't have time to think about that at the moment. Instead, she looked around trying to come up with a quick plan.  
  
Spying a dumpster, she jumped on top, looking up to measure the jump to the fire escape before bending her knees and pushing off, grabbing the edge of the fire escape and hoisting herself up. As soon as she reached the roof, she took a running start across to leap onto the next building. She continued running across buildings, sensing she was getting closer.  
  
As soon as she had landed on a building that was only a few stories high, someone screamed.  
  
It came from the street right below her and when she looked over the edge, she started swearing. Below her, Stacey was screaming, Lita was standing in front of Matt but eh kept unsuccessfully trying to place himself in front of her. Edge appeared to have been knocked out or had just passed out and Chris, he was doing what he could to hold off the group of Vamps that were closing in on them. This was just perfect. Honestly, did these stupid things always travel in big groups now? Whatever happened to one or two of them? She would've been able to kill one, maybe two without anyone noticing but no, they were probably out to make her life a living hell. Buffy wasn't around anymore so someone or thing had to do it.  
  
There were eight Vamps in all. One went for Edge, who was still on the ground; two more went for Stacey while another two went for Lita and Matt. The remaining three went for Chris who was the only one who seemed to be doing anything. She really should get that boy a stake, especially if he was going to keep running into Vamps like this.  
  
Sighing, she pulled two stakes out of her boots, checking the distance to the ground. She jumped, silently landing on her feet behind the Vamps. Chris saw her and she winked at him, tossing him a stake. That's when the Vamps surrounding him turned around.  
  
"Slayer." One of them hissed.  
  
"Wow you're not as dumb as you look."  
  
It exploded into dust, showing Chris standing behind it.  
  
She grinned. "Then again...."  
  
The other Vamps had turned around now and she saw the word Slayer pass through their lips. They all started moving towards her and she threw another wink at Chris before taking off in the other direction.  
  
Her plans were clear. Pull all the Vampires away so her friends could get back safely. Besides, she'd be able to fight better without them along.  
  
Then, as quickly as she had started running, she stopped and turned crouching into a fighting stance. She calmly waited until they reached her before exploding into a flurry of kicks and punches, taking out each Vamp as quickly as she could.  
  
Although she hadn't gone out patrolling much in the past year and a half, Faith's fighting skills were phenomenal. She was pretty sure that if it came down to her and Buffy now, she'd be bale to take the older Slayer out, not that she wanted to try or even say anything, who knows what Buffy would have done.  
  
Faith went flying forward after a vamp kicked her from behind. Perhaps she had spoken too soon. Lying face down on the ground, she cursed herself for letting one of them get the better of her.  
  
TO the Vampires, it looked as if she had been defeated and they began laughing. They had bagged a Slayer; it was a good day to celebrate.  
  
Faith held back her chuckle, these Vamps really were stupid. She waited silently, feeling blood trickling down her cheek but she held herself still. Two of them reached down and grabbed her, as they did this, she reached out and grabbed hold of both of their shirts, pulling them towards each other, so their heads collided. Jumping up, she staked them both while they were stunned. Now she was down to three and they were closing in a tight circle around her. She kicked out at the one in front, turning and sending a backhand at the one behind her. She turned to the last one only to be taken by surprise with a kick to the ribs. Faith went flying back into a brick wall of a building, smacking her head and knocking the air out of her. As she tried to grab hold of her senses, the vampire jumped in front of her again, sending another lethal kick to her ribs. This time, she heard ribs cracking and she dropped to her knees, gasping as white-hot pain went through her.  
  
That did it. Now she was pissed. Reaching into her pocket for another stake, she struggled to stand, blocking the punches the Vamp kept throwing at her. She landed a punch to his face that sent him back a few steps and she went into autopilot, letting the adrenaline take over. Rushing to meet him, she punched him in the face again, following through with a roundhouse before bringing her fist around with the stake, thrusting it into his heart. He exploded into dust and Faith turned to the remaining Vamps with a menacing glare.  
  
"That's six down, now I'll give you a choice. You get the hell out of here or you end up like your friends."  
  
They looked at each other before turning and taking off at a run. Faith sagged against the wall in relief. Yes, she should've taken them out but her ribs were killing her, the back of her head was bleeding and she had a gash on her cheek. Groaning, she slowly made her way back to the others.  
  
AS she approached, she could see Lita and Matt huddled together. Both Stacey and Chris were helping Edge out who appeared to have just passed out and had totally missed the Vamps.  
  
"Liz." Lita cried, the first one to see her. "Oh my god, what happened?" She asked, seeing her cheek.  
  
Faith gave a small smile. "What can I say, I'm a klutz. I out ran that gang, then on my way back, I tripped and fell. Must've caught my cheek on something."  
  
"What were those things?" Lita asked, peering at her closely.  
  
"I've seen it before, it was probably some gang on PCP."  
  
Chris finished helping Edge up and left him with Stacey walking over to where Faith was.  
  
"But I saw one of them explode or something."  
  
"Really?" Chris asked. "I didn't see that, must've been some trick of the light.  
  
Lita didn't say anything but narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
  
"Are you okay?" Chris asked.  
  
She nodded. "Five by five. C'mon, we gotta get everyone back."  
  
He nodded and went back to Edge, glancing at her with concern.  
  
For her part, she did her best to walk and act normally but her ribs felt like they were on fire and the back of her head was still bleeding, making her feel dizzy and nauseous. Sure, by tomorrow she'd be fine but until then, she'd have to deal with the pain.  
  
Soon, they arrived back at the hotel and Faith waved good-bye to all of them as they all stepped into an elevator, saying she was going to report it to the police. Everyone said god bye back with Lita still looking at her with suspicion and Chris looking at her with concern.  
  
The elevator closed and once again Faith sagged in relief, happy she didn't have to put on an act anymore.  
  
Turning she half walked, half limped over to the hotel's drug store, grabbing gauze, disinfectant and tape, charging it to her room. She left, only to run into Chris.  
  
"Is it me or are you everywhere?"  
  
"You're hurt." Was all he said.  
  
"Well a big duh there." She pointed to her cheek and straightened up as best as she could as she walked past him to the elevator.  
  
"Then why is the back of your head bleeding?"  
  
She stopped suddenly, gasping as more pain went through her ribs.  
  
"And your ribs are injured, I can tell, I've had a few myself."  
  
"I'm fine." She muttered, continuing on to the elevator.  
  
"You suck at lying."  
  
"That's funny, I used to be good at it."  
  
She stepped into the elevator with him behind her.  
  
"Let me help."  
  
"I don't need help."  
  
"Why do you keep pushing me away?" He asked. "One minute you're fine but the next you're pulling away."  
  
"Which is it? Pushing or pulling?"  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
She shrugged, refusing to look at him.  
  
He grabbed her shoulders, wincing when she gasped in pain. "Why? Just tell me anything."  
  
Faith sighed, still refusing to look at him. "It's better this way."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause then I won't hurt you."  
  
"Why would you hurt me?" he pushed.  
  
"Because I've hurt a lot of people. I'm not a good person Chris, I'm not good for you."  
  
He gently tilted her face up. "Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"  
  
They were close, so close and any second their lips would meet.  
  
Faith turned away. "I should go clean up."  
  
Chris nodded. "Will you let me help you?"  
  
She hesitated but then nodded.  
  
"We'll hold off on your training for a few weeks."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him. "Whatever, I'll be kicking your ass tomorrow."  
  
"And you plan on doing that how?"  
  
She smirked at him.  
  
"Oh right, super healing."  
  
--- --- --- 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, you guys rock  
  
--- --- ---  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Jericho?"  
  
Chris and Faith both turned around.  
  
"Everyone wants to know, last week, you came out victorious against Evolution with the help of this young lady who everyone thought to be part of the stage crew. Who is she?"  
  
Chris and Faith shared a smile.  
  
"This is my new manager, Faye-Elizabeth."  
  
"Liz." She cut in.  
  
"By the looks of it, you two already knew each other and Triple H seemed to be aware of it, is that true?"  
  
Faith snorted. "Triple H is just a wuss who's upset cause I wouldn't fall for his lame pick up lines."  
  
"But did you and Chris Jericho know each other before?"  
  
Faith smirked at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
With a nod down the hall, her and Chris walked away.  
  
"You did great." He said as soon as they entered his locker room.  
  
"Really?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was perfect. We have some time before my match, did you want to grab a bite to eat?"  
  
"No, I'm cool. So has Lita quit bugging you yet?"  
  
Ever since the Vampire incident the week before, Lita hadn't quit badgering Chris about what had happened. She didn't believe the story they handed her and Faith had to give her props for that but it was getting tiresome, Chris was constantly covering for her and Lita wouldn't talk to her. The only time the red head had spoken to her was the next day when Faith showed up for training, pretty much heeled. Lita had asked her about it and she replied that she healed very quickly and knew how to use her make-up well. Which anyone could see was a lie, as she didn't wear make-up. Lita nodded but didn't seem to accept that answer as well. Faith knew it was only a matter of time until Lita found everything out. Faith just needed time.  
  
"Nope, she's determined to find out everything about you, as am I."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes. "Good luck on that one." She muttered.  
  
He opened his mouth to say more but she cut him off.  
  
"So do I get to do anything or do I stand there looking pretty."  
  
"That's about it." Chris said with a shrug.  
  
"Fun."  
  
"But you get paid for it."  
  
Faith's eyes lit up. "Ooh, money."  
  
"Thought that would perk you up." Chris smiled.  
  
Money makes the world go round." Faith replied. "And as soon as I get mine, I'll pay you back."  
  
He waved it off. "Forget it, I enjoyed buying those clothes for you."  
  
Faith smirked. "No, you enjoyed seeing me model in them."  
  
"That was a definite bonus." Chris replied with a big grin plastered on his face. "I'm going to go look for Edge and talk strategy, did you need anything?"  
  
Faith shook her head. "I'm going to get ready."  
  
Chris sat down on the bench. "I'll find him later."  
  
"No, you'll find him now." Faith said, yanking him up.  
  
"And miss the show forget it?"  
  
Faith put her hands on her hip and glared at him. "Don't make me pick you up and carry you out of here."  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Chris replied, his eyes narrowing,  
  
"I would and I'll make sure it's caught on camera."  
  
The nervous look on Chris's face told Faith that she won.  
  
"I'm gone." He said, heading for the door.  
  
Faith watched him leave with a self-satisfied smile before turning and grabbing her bag. Now it was time to look like someone she had wanted to leave behind.  
  
Pulling her hair out of its ponytail, she worked her fingers through it, adding gel to make her waves more pronounced. Then she grabbed her black eyeliner, courtesy of Chris and heavily outlined both eyes before adding dark eye shadow and layers of mascara. Then she pulled out dark red lipstick, putting it on her lips.  
  
Stepping back, she looked in the mirror. This was the old Faith, except for the clothes. Reaching again into the bag, she pulled out tight black leather pants and a very tight light blue tube top. She put them on, followed by her trusty boots.  
  
Looking again in the mirror, Faith wanted to run the other way. It brought so many memories back, but as always, she pushed them away. Grabbing her other clothes, she began stuffing them into her bag.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just looking for Jericho, and I thought this was his room."  
  
Faith turned around to see Edge standing at the door.  
  
"Liz?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Wow, I mean, you look...wow."  
  
"Good enough to be a diva?" She asked.  
  
"No, you're too good to be a diva."  
  
"Hand and eyes off." A voice growled behind him.  
  
Edge turned around to see Jericho behind him.  
  
"Man I was waiting for you in your room."  
  
"Didn't you hear?" Edge asked. "The Rock was here and Orton was spouting off at the mouth to him. Then Bischoff threw Rocky out and I speared Orton. The guy was crying like a little baby."  
  
Jericho chuckled, pushing past him. "Good. Now, what were you doing checking out-"  
  
He stopped as soon as he entered his locker room. In front of him was no longer Faith but a woman who, as Edge said was too hot too be a diva."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Now you understand." Edge said.  
  
"So I look okay?" Faith asked.  
  
Edge nodded, Jericho shook his head.  
  
"I'm not letting you go out there like this."  
  
Faith smirked. "Dude you were the one who bought me these clothes."  
  
"They looked a lot different in the store." He muttered to himself.  
  
Faith turned back to the mirror, her smirk still intact.  
  
After checking herself out for a few more minutes, she turned back to the guys who were still staring at her, open-mouthed. She walked over to Chris, putting a hand on his chest and leaning closer to him to whisper in his ear.  
  
"You might want to close your mouth." She whispered seductively before placing a finger under his jaw and closing his mouth.  
  
She stepped back and with a wink at Edge, turned away.  
  
"So you guys gonna talk strategy or you want me to go out there and wrestle for you?"  
  
--- --- ---  
  
"So you know what you have to do?" Chris asked.  
  
Faith nodded. "Your countdown begins, then your music starts and you go out there, I follow a few seconds after."  
  
"Right." Chris turned to leave but turned back to her again.  
  
"Faith, listen, I know you can take care of yourself but please don't put yourself at risk against these guys. I know you can take them but you're already a target for last week and I don't want it to be worse. There's no telling what they'll do when you least expect it."  
  
Faith nodded. "I know, I'll be a good girl."  
  
Chris smiled and turned away again but Faith grabbed his arm and pulled him back, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"For luck." She said, lowering her gaze. If she didn't know any better, she would think she was blushing. Putting a hand to her cheek, she confirmed that her cheeks were in fact heating up.  
  
Sometimes, she surprised herself.  
  
"Thanks." Chris replied, turning to talk last minute strategy with Edge.  
  
"Why the goofy grin?" Edge asked him, jumping on the balls of his feet.  
  
"What grin?" Chris asked.  
  
"The big goofy grin you have plastered on your face. She kissed you, didn't she?"  
  
Chris shrugged. "Just on the cheek."  
  
Edge's eyes widened. "She kissed you on the cheek and that caused the big goofy grin? Man, you are so gone."  
  
Chris tried to glare at him but it didn't work because he couldn't stop smiling.  
  
Edge just shook his head. "See you in the ring." He called back, stepping on to the ramp.  
  
A few minutes later, his countdown started and he looked back at Faith who had just walked up behind him. She grinned and gave him the thumbs up sign, which he returned before stepping onto the ramp.  
  
The adrenaline pumping through him was magnified more then he could ever remember and he wondered if it had to do with a new dark haired Diva who was stepping out on the ramp this very moment.  
  
The crows went wild. They already loved her for what she did last week and he couldn't help but smile as he reached over and took her hand. She looked at him in surprise as this wasn't part of the plan but she didn't pull away, something he was thankful for.  
  
They reached Edge, who was waiting outside of the ring and together they went to enter, Chris sitting on the second rope to allow Faith to step through. She smirked at him though as she jumped on to the apron, grabbed the top rope and flipped over it. The crowd started cheering wildly but the noise was nothing compared to the cheers that came after she did her next little trick.  
  
Randy Orton and Batista were both leering at Faith and from Chris's position, were saying some rather crude comments. He stepped through the ropes in time to see Faith flip them both off. Grabbing her arm he pulled her back just as Batista lifted his arm to strike her.  
  
"What are you doing?" he hissed at her.  
  
She shrugged. "I didn't like what they were saying."  
  
"You're going to get yourself killed."  
  
She gave him a look that clearly said, 'As If.'  
  
He couldn't help but smile, even though he tried not to. Finally, he gave up.  
  
"Just wait on the floor and whatever you do, don't get involved."  
  
"Ruin my fun." Faith grumbled, but she still smiled at him as she turned away, giving her hips an extra swing, probably to piss off Evolution. That didn't mean he didn't enjoy it though.  
  
"You got it real bad." Edge said, stepping up beside him.  
  
Faith exited the ring the same way she entered it. She might not be wrestling but that didn't mean she couldn't have fun. She had a feeling the clothes and make-up brought a little bit of the old Faith to the front but she was fine as long as she could keep her in check.  
  
Landing gracefully, she saw Larry staring up at her open mouthed. She smirked at him knowing he'd get his when the time was right.  
  
The match started and Faith cheered Chris and Edge on, taunting her opponents whenever they were close enough to hear.  
  
Chris and Edge were doing good. They were kicking ass and she was having the time of her life. She watched as Chris sling shot Edge under the ropes to hit Orton, who had been knocked out of the ring. Chris was smiling and he didn't even see Batista enter the ring behind him.  
  
"Chris, look out." She screamed but he turned too late.  
  
Batista delivered a deadly clothesline to Chris's head and he fell hard, his head bouncing off of the ring. Time slowed down for Faith as she waited for him to move, to get up, to do anything but he remained motionless in the middle of the ring. Not caring that Batista was still in the ring, she slid in beside Chris, grabbing his hand.  
  
"Chris, wake up." She yelled at him.  
  
He moaned. His eyes were fluttering but that was all the response she got.  
  
"Chris." She tried again, gently shaking his shoulders.  
  
She didn't get a chance to see if he responded this time as a hand wrapped around her neck and lifted her off the ground.  
  
"Jericho won't be saving you now." Batista sneered at her.  
  
Faith grabbed at the hand that held her off the ground, choking her.  
  
"Who says I need to be saved?" She choked out bring back her fist and punching him in the face.  
  
She'd be lying if she said she held back all her strength,  
  
He dropped her and she landed gracefully as he grabbed his face and started calling her all sorts of names. She ignored him though, sweeping his legs out from beneath him and dropping an elbow down on him. At least she did one move that Chris taught her but she was a hell of a lot harder on him then she ever was on Chris.  
  
Deciding that Batista would be on the ground for a while, she rushed back to Chris who was being looked after by the ref.  
  
"Chris?"  
  
This time he briefly opened his eyes, trying to focus on her.  
  
"Faith?" he mumbled.  
  
"I'm here." She replied.  
  
"Miss, we're going to have to take him to the back, will you be accompanying him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No." Chris mumbled. "Edge....needs help... "  
  
Faith nodded. "I'll stay. Just be careful, I'll be back there soon."  
  
She watched as two refs helped him to the back. Although help would've been the wrong word. They half dragged, half carried him to the back, his head lolling to the side.  
  
Faith turned around, beyond pissed off. Batista was struggling to get up so she dropped another elbow on him.  
  
"Just stay down for a bit?" she said, getting up and turning to where Edge and Orton were. Orton had the advantage, catching Edge off guard when he had gone to check on Chris. Faith smiled to herself. It was show time.  
  
Taking a running start, she grabbed the top rope, flinging herself over and landing on top of Orton, who crumbled beneath her.  
  
Edge stood up, reaching out a hand to help Faith. She took it, a shock going through her and she quickly pulled away, her expression becoming puzzled. She realized that this was the first time Edge had touched her.  
  
Edge looked just as puzzled as he quickly pulled his hand away.  
  
"What are you doing? Jericho will kill me if he finds out you're wrestling."  
  
"He told me to stay."  
  
"But not to wrestle."  
  
"I can handle myself." She protested.  
  
"Liz, Batista is at least three times your size."  
  
"And did you see what I did to him?" she smirked, pointing to the ring.  
  
But Edge wouldn't budge.  
  
"Fine." Faith gave in, rolling her eyes. "I'll stand over here and watch while they both beat the shit out of you."  
  
He nodded, satisfied. "That's more like- hey."  
  
Faith gave him an innocent smile. "You might want to do something though, they're both moving."  
  
Edge turned and picked up Orton, throwing him into the ring and followed him, picking him up to beat on him before dropping him and doing the same to Batista. He threw them both into the corner, spearing them both.  
  
At first, it appeared that Faith was wrong and Edge was going to win but son it was turned around and the guys of Evolution took their turns, beating on him. Faith was becoming more and more pissed as Edge started bleeding and he looked almost as bad as Chris. She decided to ignore what he said and when Batista went for the cover, she jumped into the ring, clubbing him with her fists.  
  
"You stupid Bitch." He roared, standing up and turning around.  
  
"Oh, like I haven't heard that before." She said, rolling her eyes.  
  
He swung and she ducked under his arm. He turned and swung at her again but she went under his arm again, leaning back against the ropes, she planted her feet on his back and pushed, sending him flying across the ring.  
  
The crowd was going wild now but she ignored them as she rolled Edge to the side and turned to face both Batista and Orton.  
  
"It takes two of you to come after me?" Faith snorted. "How pathetic."  
  
They both rushed her and Faith waited until they were close before jumping up and flipping over them. They both hit the ropes and turned around confused at how she got past them. They rushed her two more times and she pulled the same move.  
  
"Stupid apes, they never learn." She sang to them.  
  
They rushed her again and as she flipped, Batista grabbed her holding her up in the air briefly before tossing her out of the ring and into the barrier.  
  
"They should pad this thing." She grumbled to herself, forcing herself to stay down. She knew any normal person wouldn't be able to get up right away.  
  
She watched as they double-teamed Edge again, who started fighting back. The ref got Batista out of the ring and Edge and Orton traded blows for a while until Edge clotheslined Orton over the top rope. Batista entered the ring and Faith slowly climbed to her feet, pulling herself up to the apron of the ring and then up to the top turnbuckle. Edge knocked Batista to the mat and Faith yelled at him to move, which he thankfully did. She flipped off the top turnbuckle, landing on op of Batista.  
  
She rolled off of him smiling up at Edge. "I'll grab Stupid over there then it's all yours."  
  
Orton was just getting back in as she role out and she pushed him back in where he was speared by Edge who then covered him for the three count. Faith rolled back in, standing up beside Edge.  
  
"You did it." She yelled over the crowd.  
  
He laughed. "Because of you. Man, Jericho's gonna kill me."  
  
"But we won." She grinned up at him. "Maybe he won't think about it when he realizes we won."  
  
Edge smiled and shook his head. "C'mon, let's go check on him."  
  
He slid out of the ring and she followed, flipping over the top rope. They hurried to the back, ignoring the people congratulating them. They quickly found Chris who was now sitting up and looking somewhat better.  
  
"Did you win?" he asked as soon as they entered.  
  
Edge shared a smile with Faith before nodding.  
  
Chris smiled. "Awesome."  
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
"Better." He stood up, wobbling for a moment before continuing out the door to his room. "Wanna see the end of the match." He yelled back to them.  
  
Faith and Edge exchanged looks before following him.  
  
"You don't want to see that." Edge said, "It was boring."  
  
Chris stopped and looked at him. "I think that was the first time I've ever heard you say that, you never give up the chance to gloat."  
  
Edge gave a sheepish shrug.  
  
"I still wanna see it." Chris continued, reaching his locker room and turning on the monitor.  
  
Just their luck, they were showing a replay of the match. First Chris was getting clotheslined and Faith was jumping up to see him. Then when Batista grabbed her and she knocked him down.  
  
"Nice." Was all Chris said.  
  
Then it went to Faith throwing herself on top of Orton.  
  
Faith turned to Edge and whispered. "Maybe you should leave now and hide, I'll be following in a few."  
  
Edge nodded, booking it out of there.  
  
He got out just in time, as the replay was showing Faith interfering and kicking Batista in the back.  
  
Chris warily looked up at her but then turned back to the screen.  
  
Now she was flipping over he idiots and Batista grabbed her, tossing her into the barrier.  
  
Chris jumped out of his seat, yelling and swearing at the TV.  
  
"Whatever." Faith scoffed, watching herself. "I was only faking it."  
  
Over the replay, JR was calling her an extraordinary young woman for first getting into the ring with Evolution then getting up after being thrown into the barrier as the replay showed her getting to her feet and climbing up to the top turnbuckle then her flip onto Batista.  
  
At this point, Faith was slowly backing out of the room and as soon as she landed her flip, she turned and took off running.  
  
"Edge, Fai- Elizabeth. I'm gonna kill you both."  
  
Faith kept running.  
  
--- --- --- 


	7. Chapter 7

Well here's the next chapter. Have finished writing this story and have already started on the second part. I know some people are wondering about my other stories and they are put on hold because this one has seemed to taken a hold of me and it won't let go. So I'm hoping after writing the second installment I'll get back to it so please be patient. Gimme till September. I'm also hoping to start writing this a bit faster..... Here's hoping.

Anywho thanks to my reviewers

Btchiechrissie: this spark will be important in a few chapters. Faith knows what it is but Edge doesn't. you'll see soon. Thank you.

Polgara: Just you wait I'll get you addicted... muhahaha. I'm evil... I think you might eb saying poor chris again soon, but poor Faith as well. Nothing's ever easy.

Darklight: Yup a little of the old Faith and you just may seem more.

Jessica,: thanks for liking it.

Hugo: Thanks to you too.

Sigma1: I like d that part too. So u want to see how Faith reacts if she falls into her old ways. Read on, you'll see.

Thanks everyone. You guys rock.

--- --- ---

The show was nearing the end and Faith still hadn't gone back to Chris's room. She hadn't gone to Edge's either, thinking he was also hiding and if not, Chris was beating him up. She wasn't going to willingly walk into that. Instead she wandered around the backstage, hopelessly lost but knowing she'd eventually find her way back.

She stopped when she heard crying, not knowing what to do. She had never dealt with crying people. She decided to just walk away as if she had heard nothing but as she walked a few steps, she stopped, remembering what it felt like to be alone and have no one there. So with a small sigh, she turned around to search for the crying person.

Her search didn't last long as she came upon a small room with the door slightly opened. She pushed it open a bit more and stepped in.

"Lita?"

The red head stopped crying and looked up at her.

"What happened?"

"Y-You didn't see?"

Faith shook her head. "I've kinda been on the run."

Lita nodded before blurting out. "Matt asked me to marry him."

"That's good." Faith said but the red head shook her head.

"It's not? But I thought you guys were together and happy and pregnant."

Lita began to cry harder.

"And maybe I should've just kept quiet. What happened?"

Lita glared at her. "How do you expect me to tell you anything when you've been so secretive?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just wanted to help." She turned to leave.

"That wasn't a gang on PCP."

Faith stopped but didn't turn. "No it wasn't."

"Then why did you say it was?"

Faith turned around. "And what would you have me say?"

"The truth." Lita bit out. If only she had listened to her own advice.

Faith let out a small bitter laugh. "Are you ready to hear the truth?"

"I already know the truth."

"Then why wait for me to say it?"

"Because I wanted to confirm that you are what I think you are."

Faith didn't confirm or deny it. She crossed her arms and stared defiantly at Lita.

"You know." Lita continued. "When I was out with my neck injury, I spent a lot of time with family. One night, I was out with a couple of my cousins when we were stopped by this short blonde woman and an older English man. They said they wanted to talk."

Faith quietly swore.

"You know where I am going with this?" Lita asked.

Faith nodded.

"We talked and the next day my cousin packed up and left with these two people."

Faith's mouth opened in surprise. "Oh, I thought...."

"Me? No it was my cousin, Julie Dumas."

"Pix is your cousin?" Faith asked even more surprised. She knew this girl, was actually one of the few who talked to her.

"Pix?" Lita asked confused.

"Short for Pixie cause she's so small and stuff."

Lita nodded. "So you know Julie?"

Faith nodded. "Yeah, one of the few that I talked to."

"She's never mentioned you."

"Cause she doesn't know me as Faye-Elizabeth."

Lita opened her mouth to say something but Faith cut her off.

"Look Lita, I can't get into it right now but your cousin and I went to the same school. I'll tell you more when I can but now isn't the time. Besides we were talking about you."

Lita's eyes watered up again as soon as Faith steered the conversation back to her.

"Kane." Was all she said before bursting into tears again.

"What? Did he hurt you? Or Matt? Cause you know, I can take him."

Lita shook her head and Faith gave her time so she could calm down.

"Before Matt and I got together, again. Kane gave me an ultimatum. Either sleep with him or he'd destroy Matt. I said yes because I wanted to protect Matt."

She paused and took a deep shuddering breath.

"Matt proposed to me tonight in the ring but Kane showed up on the titantron and said the baby was his. Now Matt's all mad at me and he stormed out of the arena. I'm a horrible person." She wailed.

"No, you're not." Faith said, quietly sitting beside her. "I've done a helluva lot worse for a lot less. I don't think you did anything wrong except try to protect the man you love who you weren't even with."

"But he won't talk to me." Lita sobbed.

"Give him time. I'm sure it's a bit devastating but he loves you and I'm sure he'll come to love the baby as though it was his."

"It might be."

"Then hold onto that. If I learned anything at that stupid school, it's you need something to hold on to."

"Stupid? Julies loves that place."

"Yeah well that's cause Pix was new. Look I don't want to say anything more; you never know where those damn cameras are. When we get a chance, I'll tell you?"

Lita nodded and Faith stood, holding out a hand to help her up.

"You can ride with me and Chris back to the hotel. You should probably get some sleep."

Lita nodded and let herself be led out into the hall and to Chris' locker room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Chris asked as soon Faith entered.

She shook her head as she pulled Lita in behind her and Chris instantly shut up.

"We're taking Lita back to the hotel."

He nodded and immediately began gathering their stuff.

"So you want to change?" he asked Faith.

She shook her head and he led the way out to the rental car. Edge was already there and seeing that Liz was leading Lita, kept quiet.

"You can have the front, I'm gonna sit in the back." Faith told Edge.

They got in the car and the trip back was a silent one. As soon as they arrived, faith led Lita up to her room.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Lita shook her head. "I just want to be alone right now?"

Faith nodded in understanding. "I'll stop by in the morning."

"Okay. Liz." She called as soon as Liz was near the door.

Faith turned around.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Faith closed the door and returned to her room in time to hear the phone ringing; she rushed to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Faith? Is everything okay?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, did you see what happened?"

"Oh yeah. Hardy was pissed. Lita looked devastated."

"She was. I just left her room, I think she's sleeping now." Faith sighed. "She knows."

"Knows what?"

"About me, that I'm a Slayer. Her cousin was activated."

"Are you serious?"

"No. I decided to say this just because I get some weird kick out of it."

"I'll take that as a yes. So she knows everything?"

"No. She knows I'm a Slayer and that this stupid ass name isn't my real name. She just doesn't know what is. What about you? How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Can you meet me in the lobby?"

"What for? Can't you just come here?"

"Not unless you room has music and strobe lights."

"No, no one has been filming a porn in my room lately."

"I meant a club, we're going clubbing."

Faith groaned. "You remember the last time we went out, don't you?"

"Come one Faith. You come out with us and I'll forget about you wrestling tonight."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Yes, cause I'm a wrestler for the WWE so wrestling is wrong. Besides what would you do to me, I'll put you in your own move so damn fast-"

"Enough." Chris groaned.

"Don't you have a headache?"

"Nope, I took some aspirin. So meet me now?"

"I'm not even ready."

"Then come as you are we're going to a club."

Faith sighed. Going out last time had been a lot of fun.

"Fine but we run into a vampire and I'm letting it bite you."

"I'll bring a stake, see ya soon."

He hung up and Faith sighed again. Why did she have a bad feeling about this?

--- --- ---

"This is in celebration of our victory thanks to you."

A shooter was plunked down in front of Faith and she looked up in surprise at Edge before pushing it away.

"I don't drink."

"Come one, it's just one."

"I said no." She snapped.

But Edge wouldn't give up.

"Come one Liz. We kicked ass today. You, majorly kicked ass today. I think that deserves celebration."

"And I'll majorly kick your ass if you don't take it away."

"He's right." Chris said, coming up beside Edge. "You deserve to celebrate."

Faith peered at him closely. "You're drunk. You both are,"

"Nuh uh." Chris replied.

Faith rolled her eyes at him. They were. It was so obvious. But they weren't the only ones. They had met up with some friends and everyone had proceeded to go and get drunk out of their minds. She really hoped she didn't have to walk them all back to the hotel. She could just see a big apocalypse deciding to happen at the same time.

She was a little worried about Chris though, She didn't know how much damage the hit to his head did. He did have some aspiring earlier and she knew for a fact he hadn't had a lot to drink but he seemed completely hammered and had ignored all her attempts at getting him to leave. In fact she was about to say to hell with him and leave herself until Edge had put the shooter in front of her.

"Look, I'm celebrating. Woo, I'm done and now I'm leaving."

She stood to leave but Chris grabbed her shoulders. "I'll make a deal with you. Drink this with us." He pointed to he shooter. "Then have another drink with us and then you can leave and we'll leave with you."

Faith was about to tell him to shove it, that she didn't have to deal with this shit and that she was leaving. But something stopped her. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she felt responsible for Chris. She couldn't just leave him. If anything happened to him, she'd-

'You'd what? Be devastated? You care for him, admit it.' A voice inside her head was telling her.

'As a friend.' She argued back.

'Then how come you're not as worried about Edge?'

Faith didn't have an answer for that and she could only growl. She turned to Chris.

"Fine, but then we're leaving."

Chris agreed, placing the shooter in front of her.

Faith picked it up and stared at it. She hadn't had a drink in two years. When she used to drink, she was able to hold her alcohol better then anyone she knew. She figured she'd be able to handle a shooter and a beer. No harm done right?

Faith lifted it to her lips and shot it back.

Peer pressure really was a bitch.

--- --- ---

_Pound. Pound. Pound._

"Go 'way." Faith mumbled towards the door.

_Pound. Pound. Pound._

"I said leave me alone."

_Pound. Pound. Pound._

"Piss off." She yelled then groaned, grabbing her head in agony.

There was no one pounding on the door that was her head pounding.

"Shit." She whispered to herself. She had too much to drink last night, had fallen back on a bad habit. She wondered what she had done last night and figured that no matter what, everyone must hate her now. She was such a bitch when she drank but it had been a long time since she had a hangover and longer still since she had blackout periods. She couldn't remember a thing.

Faith opened her eyes, squinting against the light. As things slowly came into focus, she realized something, her bed was the wrong way.

"Where the fuck am I?" She said out loud, trying to think about what had happened last night.

"By the looks of it, I'd say my room." A voice groaned behind her.

Faith shut her eyes tight, hoping it was just some effect of the hangover and that someone else hadn't just spoken.

"Man my head hurts."

Yup, someone was definitely there.

"Chris?" She whispered.

"Faith." She felt the bed move as she turned over. "Good morning."

"No." She moaned.

"It isn't? Faith?"

She ignored him though as she slowly lifted the sheet that covered her.

"No." she moaned again when realizing she was naked.

"Oh, shit." Chris just seemed to realize what kind of situation they were in.

"Faith, I didn't know. God, this is all my fault."

He reached out to touch her but she pulled away, jumping up from the bed and taking the sheet with her.

"Faith." He tried again.

She backed up against the wall, her eyes wide and unseeing.

"No, I'm not." She cried. "No, I'm not like that."

Chris watched her, not sure what to do.

--- --- ---

"Back to your old tricks again, huh F?"

Faith backed up against the wall, staring at Buffy who was standing behind Chris.

"No, I'm not." She cried. "No, I'm not like that."

Buffy sneered down at her. "But you are, you'll never change faith."

"Just go away, leave me alone." She slid down the wall, covering her face with her hands.

"Faith, I'm not leaving you alone, I'm sorry for this."

Her hands were gently pulled away from her face and she saw Chris was kneeling in front of her. She ignored him, looking past him to see that Buffy was gone. She looked back at Chris.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

He reached up to touch her cheek but she pulled away.

"Faith talk to me please."

She didn't say anything but began looking for a route to escape.

"I never meant for this to happen, I should never have talked you into drinking. I didn't want to hurt you, I'm so sorry."

She still didn't answer him. Pulling away from him, she stood and ran for the door. Opening it and slamming it shut behind her.

--- --- ---

Faith wanted to go back to her room but she didn't have her key. Hell she didn't even have her clothes. A fact she noticed again as she pulled the sheet tighter around her.

How could she have been so stupid? She said yes to a shooter and a beer, how much did she have after that? What else had she done besides sleep with Chris? God she was an idiot. She was a slut, that's what she was.

She stopped outside a door, wondering if she should knock.

"Liz?"

She spun around to see Lita standing behind her, her eyes red and puffy.

"Where are your clothes?"

Faith's lower lip began to tremble, no matter how hard she tried to stop it. This was embarrassing. This was her, she didn't cry.

Lita opened the door, pushing Liz inside.

"Liz, what happened?" She asked after sitting Liz down on the bed. She began rummaging through her clothes for something to give Liz.

"W-we went out to a club last night and I had a couple of drinks."

Lita paused. "But I thought you didn't drink."

"No, I haven't in two years but Chris was drinking and I was a little worried about him with his head and all. He said he'd leave if I had tow drinks with him so I said why not, I thought I could handle it."

She grew silent and Lita turned to look at her.

"Then what?"

"I-I dunno. That's all I remember. I woke up this morning beside Chris, naked." Her eyes watered up and she rapidly blinked back the tears.

Lita pulled out some clothes and handed them to Liz, before sitting beside her.

"That's not so bad. It's obvious that Chris is head over heels for you and by the looks you give him, you feel the same."

She looked at Lita in surprise.

"Something you were totally clueless about huh? Trust me when I say he really likes you. A lot."

"And now he thinks I'm a major slut."

"How did he react?"

Faith was silent for a moment before she responded, thinking back on how he reacted and how it was different from all the other one nighters.

"He kept apologizing and saying it was his fault."

"Wow, for real?"

Faith nodded.

"He really likes you. And from that reaction I doubt he thinks you are a slut."

"Then why do I feel like one?" Faith asked in a small voice. "I wanted to leave that part of me behind and now, I've fallen right back into it. I should never have come here."

"Liz what are you talking about?"

"Can you not call me that? I really hate that name. Don't even know why I picked it."

Lita looked at her, confusion written across her face.

Faith sighed. "Pix, I mean Julie, did she ever mention someone named Faith? One of the original Slayers?"

Lita nodded. "Yeah. Said she was known as the rogue Slayer and had done a lot of bad- Oh." Lita's eyes grew wide as she stared at Liz, no, Faith.

"You?"

Faith nodded, cringing at what Lita might do next.

"Julie said that despite your past, you seemed to be a good person. She never judged you on your past. She liked who you were and was really upset when you left. She called me when she couldn't find you. She's mad you didn't say good bye."

"I couldn't I had to sneak away. Did you ask her about me? I mean my other name?"

"No, I haven't talked to her since before the last time we went out."

"And she told you everything about me?"

Lita nodded.

"And you think I'm a horrible person?" faith asked in a small voice.

"Did you really...umm... hurt people?"

"I did a lot worse. I've killed people, Lita. Something I have to live with for the rest of my life," Faith whispered.

"And you were in jail?"

She nodded.

Lita shook her head, not quite understanding. "You have super strength. You could have left anytime you wanted."

"Yeah, I could have." Faith agreed.

"Then why stay?"

"Because I deserved to be there. I only left when my help was desperately needed."

"I know, I wanted to hear it from you. I've known all about you since Julie started there. She's grown quite attached to you."

Faith smiled. "Pix is a good kid."

"Aren't you two the same age?"

Faith shrugged and allowed herself a small smile. "But she's so small."

Lita let out a soft chuckle. "You didn't say that to her, did you?"

"After what she did to Xander? Forget it?"

Julie Dumas stood only five feet tall and her features were small and delicate. Her hair was even cut in a pixie style, thus earning her nickname, Pixie, or Pix, by Faith. Her first day at the school. Xander had called her small and she had flipped him onto his back. No one ever called her small again.

"I dunno why she's so attached to me though."

"She said you seemed so sad and she didn't think it was fair for you to weigh yourself down with guilt. She said you deserved to be happy. Julie has a big heart, she sees the good in everyone."

Faith gave a sad smile. "I didn't think I had any good left in me."

"You do if Julie sees it." Lita replied.

"Maybe I should just go back." Faith sighed.

"No." Lita said with a shake of her head. "I can't let you go back there. I mean it when I said she told me everything, including the way everyone treated you like you had the plague or something. You shouldn't have to put up with that."

"I deserve it."

"No you don't. Look, Faith, you're staying here, you're rooming with me from now on and that's final."

Faith stared at her in surprise. "Don't I make you feel disgusted? Don't you think I'm a horrible person?"

"I don't. What you did was in the past. If I thought you felt nothing then I'd think twice but I can see what it does to you. You said yourself we all make mistakes. How can I condemn you after what I did?"

"Oh I dunno, sleeping with a big freaky guy or killing people, do you really want me to answer that?" faith asked with a roll of her eyes. "I left that school to find my purpose. I joined the WWE as a techie, hoping that traveling would help me somehow. I never wanted to be a diva, I never meant to meet Chris or to-"

She faltered her but Lita picked up on it, gently finishing the sentence for her.

"Fall in love with him?"

"No, I-I don't love him. I'm Faith, I don't fall in love. I use guys and dispose of them."

"That was the old Faith. It doesn't really look you now."

"I just- I tried so hard to change." A tear finally escaped and slipped down her cheek. "I tried so hard and now it doesn't make a difference, I already fucked up." More tears started coming down.

"I'm such a slut, I'll never change, I never can."

She started sobbing and Lita pulled her into a hug, first letting her cry before she eventually broke down herself.

--- --- ---


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to all who reviewed I would give personal thanks but am off to get ready to watch Summerslam... it should be good.

--- --- ---

The next week passed by in a blur for the two heartbroken divas. Both were stuck in their own misery, and rarely ventured out of their room. The only time was to travel to the next city and faith to do some late night patrolling.

Faith did end up sharing a room with Lita. She hadn't talked to Chris yet, avoiding him at all costs. Yes, that's what she told herself. She was avoiding him. That was just to forget the real reason, which was he hadn't even tried to contact her. So many times she wanted to pack up and go home but Lita would make her stay, saying she would make a good career as a diva.

"Besides." Lita would say. "You said you were looking for your purpose. Have you ever thought that being in the WWE might be it?"

That always shut Faith up. Despite her problems with Chris, being part of the WWE had felt so right. For once, she actually felt like she belonged somewhere.

Lita still hadn't gotten a hold of Matt despite her trying so much. Faith felt bad. She knew the redhead really loved Matt and she regretted what she had done big time but if Matt wouldn't respond, there was nothing Faith could do. She could only watch as Lita cried herself to sleep.

She hadn't cried since that first night but she did hurt, everywhere. Physically, emotionally and she couldn't understand it. The fact that Chris hadn't once called or she hadn't run into him anywhere made her come to the conclusion that _he_ was avoiding _her, _Making her think that he must think she was a real slut.

She just wanted to talk to him. He was the first real friend she had ever made since, well since ever. Besides Lita nobody had understood her. She had missed talking to him, laughing with him, feeling his arms around her. Okay, where did that last part come from? She didn't really like him, despite what Lita had said. He was just a friend. A good friend, with a really hot body. Okay, so maybe she liked him a little but why dwell on that now? He probably hated her and she had wondered if that meant she even had a _job_ still. He was the one to get it for her.

"You're on a contract Faith." Lita said with a roll of her eyes. "Besides if you're not going to go out there with Chris, then I would like you to stay with me. You can be like a bodyguard. If that jerk touches me one more time...."

She had been referring to Kane and Faith had agreed which is how she found herself at the arena with Lita for the next taping of Raw. Lita wasn't scheduled for a match, due to her pregnancy but had said there was something she had to do.

--- --- ---

They entered the diva's locker room, Lita on her cell phone, still trying to get a hold of Matt and Faith with a hat pulled low so as not to be bugged by anyone.

Faith immediately turned on their monitor to watch the show, all the while getting ready in a denim body suit with the same hair and make-up as the week before.

She wasn't watching very closely but it caught her attention when Batista started yelling for Jericho. She turned to watch.

"I want you and your bitch out here now."

Faith looked at Lita who shrugged.

"See what happens." Was all she said.

Jericho's music blasted through the arena and he showed up at the top of the ramp. When he turned around, something tugged at Faith's heart but she did her best to push it aside.

"What the hell do you want?" Chris was asking Batista.

The camera turned to Batista in the ring and Faith was surprised to see Orton and a blonde woman in the ring.

"Who's that?" She asked.

Lita looked up from her cell phone in surprise. "That's Trish Stratus. Wow they must really want to get to Chris."

"What do you mean?" Faith asked.

"A short version, there was something going on between the two, bad stuff happened and she turned on him. She used to be cool but now she's the world's biggest bitch."

Faith nodded, turning back to the screen. Batista was talking.

"Screw the tag team match. We want you, Edge, and your bitch out here now."

"As much as we'd love that, Liz isn't here today but I'm sure she'd be happy to kick your ass when she finds out you're calling her a bitch."

Trish grabbed the mic. "Maybe your little slut is just too scared to come out and fight."

Batista grabbed the mic back. "Fine then, I guess we're having a handicap match."

"Oh so I see. You need a female to help you win? At least you could've picked someone who could actually help. Trish is never very helpful. Trust me, I know."

Faith chuckled at the pissed off look on Trish's face.

"I'm going." She told Lita who looked at her in surprise and worry.

"Are you sure?" Despite her own problems she was still very aware of Faith's pain.

"Yeah. I can't watch him get hurt."

"He's a wrestler, it's in the job description."

"Yeah but not by some pissed off asshole who's hurting him because a girl kicked his ass. At least I can go make it fair."

Lita nodded, giving her an encouraging smile.

On the monitor, Edge's music was blaring. She'd have to hurry if she wanted to get there in time.

--- --- ---

Chris Jericho waited at the end of the ramp for Edge, not really wanting to wrestle. The only thing he wanted to do was find Faith. He messed up, he knew that. He just didn't know how badly. He was drunk and he had talked Faith into drinking, something he felt bad about, knowing how she felt towards drinking. But she did agree and she kept drinking. She didn't have too many and they didn't stay much longer. He remembered walking back with no problems and when they got to their floor at the hotel, he went to say good-bye to her. Something about the way she looked, he couldn't resist. He leaned in to kiss her and she responded. Then he was opening the door to his room, pushing her in and following, kicking the door behind him. He pulled her closer and they continued kissing, pushing her down on to the bed. Their clothes were soon gone after that. It was a wild night. One he soon wouldn't forget, he didn't see it as some one-night stand. That's not what he thought of Faith, she was so much more then that.

After she had run out, he quickly dressed and went to find her but he couldn't. He called her room but there was no answer. He packed his stuff and caught his plane, which she wasn't on but he knew she had a ticket.

He waited until the next morning then checked with the hotel to see if she had a room there but she didn't. All week he looked for her but she never showed up and everyone said they hadn't seen her.

He had gone too far, had taken advantage of her while she was drunk and she hated him now. He felt horrible knowing he had hurt her and now he couldn't even apologize. He had to face it, she had left the WWE and he didn't know how to get a hold of her.

"You ready man?" Edge asked, stepping up beside him.

Chris shook himself from his thoughts. "Uh, yeah, I'm good."

Edge nodded, not completely convinced. He knew his head was still bothering him and that his mind was on a certain dark hair diva who had mysteriously disappeared.

"Guess you're starting." Edge said, seeing Batista in the ring.

Chris nodded, rolling into the ring and facing off against Batista. His countdown started again and he turned to see his music had started again.

What the hell was going on? Didn't they realize he was already in the ring? Someone back there was screwing up.

The crowd was going wild and it took him a moment to realize that someone had stepped out onto the ramp. Chris blinked, not believing his eyes. It was faith, looking as hot as ever in a denim body suit. She was strutting down the ramp with a mic in hand, sneering at Trish. Jumping on to the apron of the ring, she flipped over the top rope, flipping off Batista as she landed.

Chris shook his head. Maybe he should introduce her to Stone Cold Steve Austin later.

She raised the mic to her lips. "So you want me in this little match, huh? And you bring out some Blonde bimbo to go against me? Dude, I kicked your ass, how is she supposed to kick mine?"

Trish grabbed a mic. "Shut up, you bitch. I'm the Women's champion, of course I can kick your ass."

"Right, I'll let you believe that but my contract says I'm not allowed to legally join a match yet."

"Maybe you're just too scared."

Faith rolled her eyes. "And maybe you should learn to read. But don't worry Trish. When I can have a match, I'll be calling on you."

"And I'll kick your ass."

"Ever think of coming up with new lines?" She didn't wait for Trish's reply as she continued. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll get your ass out of this ring."

Trish crossed her arms staring defiantly at her.

Faith sighed. "Just because I can't have a match doesn't mean I can't hurt you."

Trish still didn't move.

"Fine, have it your way."

Faith moved so quickly that Trish didn't see what was coming. She grabbed the blonde by the hair, dragging her to the ropes and throwing her over the top.

Trish looked up at her, dazed but didn't get back in the ring. Instead she trash talked Faith as she walked up the ramp.

Faith ignored her and turned back to Batista, punching him in the face. "And I'm not a bitch."

Not waiting for a reaction, she turned to exit the ring.

"Faith." Chris grabbed her arm and she gave him a small smile.

"I thought you left."

"Oh, so that's why you used me and then just threw me away?" Faith replied, an innocent smile on her face.

"No it's not like that."

Faith let out a snort. "Right. I thought you were different but no, you're just like all the others. You got what you want but don't worry, I'm not the clingy type. We had fun and now it's done."

She pulled away from his grasp and continued on.

"Hey Liz-girl." Edge smiled at her, he hadn't heard the conversation.

"Hey yourself." She replied.

"You staying for the fun?"

She shook her head. "Nah just wanted to even things up a little for you guys. You can kick ass by yourself."

Edge sat on the second rope to help her through. "I'll be glad to do it in your honor."

"Thanks." She gave him a big smile before gesturing to the rope. "I can't disappoint my fans now."

He nodded and she flipped over the top rope, heading up the ramp.

Behind her, the bell rang but she didn't stay to watch. She stepped through the curtain and slowly walked back to her locker room.

What did she expect? Him to come rushing after her, pull her into his arms and confess his love for her? Yeah right, she was her after all. Guys only saw her useful for one thing and once again she had done it.

"Hey Lita, when did you need me?"

"At the end of the show. Lita replied.

"Okay, I'll meet you before you go on, kay?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just need to clear my head."

She left the locker room, going to find somewhere to be alone.

--- --- ---

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Faith asked Lita as they waited backstage.

"Yes." Lita replied, watching the monitor.

"I mean, I could go out there and kick his ass for you."

"No, I to do this."

Faith nodded, hoping one of them would leave satisfied tonight.

"Yeah." Lita yelled in triumph. "The loser submitted."

"So now?"

Lita shook her head. "It's Kane, he's not done."

Sure enough, Kane got up and started beating up Benoit.

"Now." Lita said, looking at the stagehand, who pressed play.

Lita's music started and she stepped out onto the ramp, closely followed by Faith.

Faith watched Kane as he looked at them in surprise.

"What the hell do you want?" He was yelling.

She glanced at Lita whose face was a look of pure innocence and happiness. Faith had to let out a small chuckle, she was good.

"It's okay." Lita was saying to Kane.

"Don't come into the ring unless there's problems." She whispered to Faith, the big smile still on her face. "I'm going to make him hurt."

Faith nodded, a little unsure. Revenge was never the way to go. She knew that now. But hey look where she was working.

She watched Lita climb up the steps and go into the ring, all the while telling Kane it was okay. She picked up the belt and held it out to him, saying it belonged to him. Faith wondered what she was up to. Lita hadn't told her the whole plan, saying she needed her just in case.

Kane was staring at Lita suspiciously but she kept reassuring him that it was okay. He took the belt from her and a smile began to creep over his face as he turned back to Benoit. That's when Lita landed a low blow and Kane crumpled to the ground. Lit a picked up the belt, yelling at him to get up.

Faith's eyes widened. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt." She muttered to herself.

Then Kane turned and locked eyes with her, making hers widen more. Something wasn't right. Things were about to get ugly.

"Lita." She yelled, but the red head ignored her.

"Lita." She tried again. "You have to get out-"

Lita ran forward to clock Kane on the head but he was ready and grabbed her around the throat, lifting her up for a choke slam.

"Shit." Faith swore, rolling into the ring,

"Let go of her." She yelled. "She's pregnant, you asshole."

She went to kick his legs out the same time he put Lita down and she ran over to her friend, only to find herself held back by a hand that grabbed her around her throat, lifting her off the ground. She punched him in the face but it seemed to barely affect him.

"Are you even human?" She gasped, cocking back her fist and punching him again, this time using her full strength.

Still he seemed barely affected by it. He just gave her a manic like grin.

"What the fuck are you?" She choked out as he squeezed tighter.

He pulled her closer. "You're not the only one who can hide their strength, Slayer."

Faith's blood ran cold as he lifted her higher. She began her descent to the mat as everything slowed down for her and she knew without a doubt that this was going to hurt.

--- --- ---

After his match, he had spent a long time looking for her. He couldn't fine her, eventually giving up and going back to his locker room to gather his stuff. His monitor was already on and he got there just in time to hear Lita's music. He looked to see Lita walking down the ramp, accompanied by Faith. Where the hell had she been? He had seen Lita but not Faith. What were they doing willingly walking into a ring with Kane? They could get hurt. Even Faith, unless she used all her strength which he knew she wouldn't.

He watched as Lita gave Kane a low blow then picked up the belt to him only to be stopped when he grabbed her around the neck, readying her for a choke slam. Faith rolled into the ring, kicking his feet out but soon he had her in a choke hold. She punched him and when he didn't flinch, he prayed she would use more strength. She punched him again and still there was nothing. There was a close up on her and he was able to read her lips.

"What the fuck are you?"

A cold tingle shot up his spine. Something was wrong.

Then Kane pulled Faith in close and he saw her eyes widen and her mouth form an O of surprise.

Then he saw something in her that he never saw before. Something that looked so foreign on her face.

Fear.

Then he was choke slamming her and the ring crumpled in that section, sending her right through it. Kane moved away and began yelling at Lita.

He didn't wait to see if she'd get up, he took off for the ring

--- --- ---

Chris ran down the ramp, noticing that she hadn't emerged from the hole in the ring. That wasn't a good sign. Noticing that Benoit was beating on Kane, he rolled into the ring and peered down the hole.

"Liz, Faith, Are you okay?"

Lita was on the other side calling Faith's name as well.

"You know?"" Chris asked her.

"Everything." Lita replied.

Below them, Faith's eyes fluttered open as she let out a soft moan.

"Faith." Lita cried, reaching her hands down to pull her friend out.

"Don't." Chris snapped. "We don't know if she's okay yet."

"Not human." Faith was mumbling.

"What?" They both asked, leaning further in.

"Freak's... not human. Stronger... then me."

Can you get up?" Chris asked, glancing over his shoulder to see Kane stirring. Benoit stood near him, readying himself for another blow. Giving them enough time to get out.

"No." faith whispered, staring up at them. The look of fear crept back into her eyes and Chris didn't like it one bit. "My-my back. It's- I think it's broken."

"No." Lita whispered, shaking her head.

Chris started swearing.

"Told you. He's stronger. Knows I'm a Slayer." She gasped out, trying to take deep breaths. "Hides his strength."

"We're taking you to the hospital."

"No." Faith cried, grimacing in pain.

"Faith you have to."

"No. It'll heal ... soon. They'll know...I'm different...'sides, hate hospitals."

Lita looked at Chris. "We have to do something."

"Carry.... me." Faith whispered.

"Your back."

"Know.... pass out.... soon...just...carry me."

Chris looked at Lita who shrugged, then nodded. They really had no choice.

"Lita, keep the paramedics away, I'll carry her."

Lita nodded and took off down the ramp to head the paramedics off.

"Ready?" Chris asked, his eyes filled with worry. He really didn't want to do this.

"We... off...air?"

"He nodded I'm gonna pick you up now."

"Gonna...scream."

He paused. "Should I still?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Benoit." He yelled at the other Chris. "We're leaving,"

The other Canadian nodded, hitting Kane one last time.

"You shouldn't do that to a woman." He yelled before joining Jericho.

"Did you need help?" He asked, looking at Jericho's worried face then the pale face of the new Diva.

"We're fine, she just wanted to make sure he was gone. We'll meet you in the back."

Benoit nodded walking up the ramp.

"Is he...?" faith whispered

"Gone?" Chris finished for her. He looked behind him. "Yeah."

"Kay...do it."

"You sure?"

"Yes." She hissed.

He reached down into the hole and put an arm under her legs and the other under her neck.

"Ready?"

She didn't answer, just screwed up her face to ready herself against the pain that would come.

He lifted her up.

Faith began to scream.

--- --- ---


	9. Chapter 9

Bad me, this should've been up a while ago but I've been feeling all bleah. I got the birthday blues:( . My B-day's not till Thursday but it still makes me sad. I've had bad experiences so yeah. Anywho hopefully I'll get another one up before then. Oh and this one is a bit longer so enjoy.

Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys rock.

(start)

The first thing Faith became aware of was the extreme nauseating pain. She didn't want to wake up; she wanted to return to her state of consciousness where she didn't feel anything.

She let out a soft moan.

"Faith?"

That voice sounded familiar. She opened her eyes, squinting against the harsh light.

"Chris? Tell me I have my clothes on this time."

He let out a small chuckle but it sounded strained.

"You do."

"What happened?" She asked.

"How do you feel?"

"Like my back is broken."

There was a pause.

"Oh god, that fucker broke my back."

"Do you remember?"

"Yes, it hurt a lot. He's not human and he knew I was a Slayer."

"You told us."

"I only remember you picking me up."

"You passed out." Chris managed to choke out. In his mind, the scream was running over and over. It was something he would never forget.

"I carried you out to Lita's car and she drove us back to the hotel. You're in her room now."

"How long have I been out for?"

"Twelve hours, thirty-six minutes and Forty-nine seconds."

"Okay, that's just...."

"Creepy?" Another voice finished for her.

"Lita?"

The redheads face came into view. "Hey. I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"Forget it, better me then you. I heal a lot quicker."

"How long will this take to heal?" Lita asked.

"Haven't had a broken back. We'll have to wait."

"I'm gonna grab some food. Did you need anything? Anything at all?"

"I'm good." Faith replied.

Lita left her view and was replaced by Chris.

"Thanks." She said quietly. "But why?"

"You left my room last week before we could talk. I've been looking for you all week; I had no clue where you were. I thought you had left for good. Why did you take off?"

She sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Look, I just need some sleep."

He nodded.

"Just tell me one thing."

"What?" He asked.

"Whatever happens you won't go after Kane."

"But look what he-"

"Exactly why you shouldn't." She cut him off. "He knows I'm a Slayer so he'll have no problem hurting you if he knows it will get to me."

"Will it?"

She ignored his question. "Just say you won't."

"I promise."

Faith let out a soft snort. "Don't promise. Nobody ever keeps their promises. Just tell me you won't."

"I won't." He softly replied. "Faith-"

But she cut him off again. "Thanks. For everything. But I just want to sleep."

He nodded sitting back in his chair.

(Scene break)

It took Faith until Friday for her back to heal. It made sense. Her ribs could heal overnight. When she broke her arm last year, it had taken 2 days. Her back, being much larger would take longer. It was now healed but still sore and stiff as hell.

She woke up on Friday, satisfied that she could move properly and sat up in her bed. On the floor next to her, Chris was sleeping and in the other bed was Lita.

"Finally." She whispered to herself, standing up and giving her back an experimental stretch.

Satisfied that it would hold her up, she grabbed some fresh clothes so she could take a shower.

After her shower, and she was pretty sure it was the best one she ever had, she stepped out to see Chris and Lita both awake.

"How are you feeling?" Chris asked.

"Like my back's not broken." She replied with a smile.

"So where are we going now?" She asked, knowing they were behind the rest of the company.

"Well there's a house show in Vancouver tonight but that's out." Lit said. "I wouldn't be wrestling anyways. So I guess that means we're going-"

"Home." Chris said with a small smile.

(Scene break)

It was early Sunday morning when they arrived in Winnipeg. The other wrestlers had already arrived the day before so they expected to get to the hotel quickly and quietly.

No such luck. Despite the early hour, the airport was packed with fans of Chris Jericho. Signs were held up and Faith was surprised to see a few for her as well.

"Wow." She whispered to Lita. "This has never happened before."

Lita grinned at her. "You haven't been with a hometown hero before."

It took them forever to get outside as they were constantly stopping to sign autographs. When they did finally make it out though, there was a limo waiting for them.

"We got a limo?" Faith asked in disbelief. "That is so cool."

"You've never been in one?" Chris asked.

She shook her head.

"What about prom night?"

"I didn't go to prom." She said, her smile dropping.

"Why not? You must've had so many offers."

He didn't notice Lita shaking her head from behind Faith.

Faith looked at him, an odd glint coming to her eyes.

"I didn't finish school."

She threw open the door and jumped in.

Chris was right behind her.

"You didn't finish-"

He didn't get to finish. Lita shoved him hard from behind.

She got in behind him and gave them a big smile. "So, you going to give us a tour?"

(scene break)

They spent all day Sunday being shown around by Chris, He didn't bring up the whole school issue anymore, nor did he talk to her about their night together. He sensed she would pull away and was just happy to be near her again.

Monday morning saw to a ceremony for Chris Jericho. He was given a prestigious award known as the Order of the Buffalo and also a key to the city. Both Lita and Faith were there, cheering him on and Faith couldn't help but notice how nice he looked all dressed up in a suit but she quickly pushed that thought away.

After the ceremony and the signing of more autographs, they did some more sightseeing until they had to be at the arena.

Near the beginning of the show, a stagehand showed up at the locker room the three were sharing.

"Mr. Jericho?"

All three looked towards the door.

"You requested inside the ring."

"For what?" he asked, looking surprised.

"I'm not sure. I was told to get you and a few other wrestlers."

Chris nodded and stood up, Faith standing as well.

"Actually they only want Mr. Jericho." The stagehand said nervously.

Chris nodded. "That's okay. Besides I'd prefer if you stayed here anyway." He said looking at Faith. "You're probably still sore, aren't you?"

Faith waved him off. "I'm fine." She told him, although what he said was true.

"I'll stay here with Lita but if it's Kane out there, get the hell away from there. I ain't taking anymore choke slams from him 'til I figure out what the hell he is."

Chris nodded, grabbing his Winnipeg Jets T-shirt before heading out. As soon as he left, Faith made a dive for the monitor, turning it on in time to see Ric Flair making his way to the ring. Next Chris stepped out and she watched him make his way to the ring.

"Lita, who is everyone?" Faith asked, noticing everyone in the ring. She had been there for a few weeks but was still unsure of who everyone was.

"Well, you know Stacey and Ric Flair. That's Tajiri, the Coach, Jerry "the King" Lawler, and Tyson Tomko, he follows Trish everywhere."

"Oh the annoying blonde?"

Lita nodded.

"This should be good." She said as Eugene came out.

"That's a cute kid." Faith commented.

"He's also acting GM while his uncle Eric is on vacation."

They watched for a few more minutes until Eugene announced that they were all out there to play Musical Chairs. The winner would then get a title shot.

The match began and the only one playing was Stacey until The King decided to follow really close behind her.

"They're no fun." Faith complained.

The music stopped and the other wrestlers looked at each other before scrambling for a chair. Tajiri was the only one without one.

"That's more like it," Faith said with a grin.

They watched the rest of the game until only Tomko and Chris were left. Faith and Lita leaned forward in anticipation.

"So who do you think will get it?" Faith asked.

"I don't know. But Tomko will probably play dirty."

The music stopped with Tomko in front of the chair. The girls groaned but Chris wasn't about to give up so easily. Swiping up the chair, he closed it, hitting Tomko in the stomach. He went down and Chris opened the chair, sitting down on it with a self-satisfied smile on his face.

"Chris Jericho." Eugene said. "Tonight, you will face Randy Orton for the Intercontinental Championship."

Lita screamed and jumped up. "That's awesome." She yelled pulling Faith up with her. Lita began jumping up and down as she held Faith's arm.

"If you two could just move a little closer...."

The girls stopped and looked towards the door where Edge stood with an amused look on his face.

"Didn't you see?" Lita asked.

"What, with Jericho?"

The girls nodded.

"Yeah. That was supposed to be my belt. No worries though, Orton is still mine at Vengeance. Maybe I should go remind him."

He turned and left.

"Is that bad?" Faith asked.

"Nah, I think Edge just wants to pound on Orton."

"Did you see that?" Chris asked, coming into the room.

"Yes." Lita cried, running up to him and hugging him. "And you better kick his ass."

Faith smiled at him from behind Lita. "Yeah, he bothers me."

"What, no hug?" Chris asked with a smile.

Faith shook her head. "I don't do the mushy thing but good job. I should go change cause I am coming out there with you."

Grabbing her clothes, she turned and headed off to the bathroom.

"Have you talked to her yet about that night?" Lita asked. While Faith had slept off her injury, her and Chris had talked a lot. First about her and Matt, then about his real feelings for the newest Diva.

Chris shook his head. "I haven't tried since that first time and she didn't want to talk then."

Lita gave him a light smack on the back of his head. "She just broke her back, could you blame her?"

He shrugged, looking sheepish.

"Why haven't you tried since?"

"Because she's talking to me now and I don't want to ruin it."

"Oh and not talking won't?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

"You're completely clueless, huh?"

"Clueless about what?" Faith asked, coming out form the bathroom. She was decked out in a tight red tank top and low riding tight jeans.

Lita glanced at Chris. "He's clueless about whether he should let you go out there with him or not."

Faith scowled at them both. "Of course I am."

Chris opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off.

"And there's nothing you can do about it. So what if I'm a little stiff. I fought demons in a helluva lot worse shape than I'm in now."

Chris shook his head. "I'm not going to argue. We're up in half an hour."

Faith nodded. "I'll be ready."

(Scene break)

The crowd was overwhelming when Faith followed Chris out to the ring.

"This is crazy." She yelled to him.

"I know." He replied, a big smile on his face.

"How's Lita?" He asked.

"She's okay now, went a bit crazy looking for Matt earlier."

There had been a match between Kane and Batista that was interrupted by Matt as he beat up Kane. Lita had gone in search of him but it appeared he had already left, resulting in more tears from Lita. Faith had held her as she cried.

Chris rolled into the ring, sitting on the rope so Faith could step through. She hesitated, wanting to flip over the top but stepped through the ropes at Chris' look, much to the disappointment of the fans. She raised her arms to the crowd and they started cheering.

"I think you're a hit." Chris said, stepping up behind her.

She gave him a big smile. "Maybe cause I'm with the fabulous Y2J."

"Can't argue with that." He turned serious. "Look, whatever happens, don't get involved. I don't want you hurting yourself more."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know, stay down there and be a good little girl."

He smirked. "You shouldn't say that. I remember the last time you said that."

"They deserved it." Faith protested.

His face turned serious again. "I don't care what they deserve. This time, no crazy stuff."

She rolled her eyes but decided not to argue with him. Instead she left the ring.

The match started and Faith played the art of the good little manager, cheering on Chris and throwing insults at Randy Orton. But she was bored. She hadn't been patrolling in over a week and she had a lot of pent up energy but she couldn't do anything about it.

Then, as if in answer to her prayers, Batista walked down the ramp and she broke out into a big grin.

"Fai- Liz." Chris called from the ring. "Don't even think about it."

She crossed her arms and turned her lips into a pout.

"Ruin all my fun." She muttered.

Batista wasn't paying attention to her, he was focused solely on Chris. She figured he wanted to mess with him before their match at the pay-per-view on Sunday. Apparently the match was made because of her. She wondered if Batista had the chance, he would've picked her as an opponent, not that it mattered, she could kick his ass.

In the ring, Orton threw Chris against the ropes. He hit him and went flying off, going to the opposite side but Batista held the tope rope down, sending Chris flying over the top.

Faith winced but reluctantly stayed where she was. Batista grabbed Chris, wrenching his arm behind his back before pushing him into the turnbuckle. He hit that, flying off of it into the barrier. Lying on the ground, he grabbed his left shoulder in pain.

Batista laughed and turned around, not seeing the brown hair bullet come flying at him, spearing him in the mid section. He went down and Faith jumped up, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Serves you right, asshole." She yelled, before grimacing and grabbing her back.

"You're stupid." A voice mumbled behind her.

"But he was pissing me off." She protested.

Chris slowly stood up, the pain evident on his face. "But I told you not to do anything."

"So you wanted me to watch them kick your ass?"

"Yes." He replied without hesitation.

"You're the stupid one." She told him, turning on her heel and walking back to her corner.

She gave Batista a kick in the stomach as she passed him, struggling to get up.

The match continued and Batista tried to interfere a few more times. The first time, Faith stopped him by pulling his legs out from underneath him as he was on the apron. Once again she was reprimanded by Chris before Orton decked him. The second time, Chris jumped off the first rope, twisting to kick him in the chest.

Faith, who had been there, ready to do anything if she was needed, kicked him again in the stomach, throwing a big innocent smile at Chris who shook his head before turning back to his opponent.

Batista was like a big dumb ape. He didn't know when to give up. Seemed stupid enough but his stupidness cost Chris the match.

Chris had Orton in the Walls of Jericho and he looked ready to submit. Batista jumped up onto the apron yet again and Faith headed over there. But Chris had let go of Orton and was there to knock him down. Unfortunately, it was right on top of Faith.

"Liz." Chris yelled.

"Get off of me you big dumb ape." She yelled, forcefully shoving Batista off.

Now her back really hurt and that just pissed her off more. Looking up, she saw Orton roll Chris up for the pin. Then he put his legs on the top rope to keep him down. Faith scrambled up but was pulled back by Batista so she punched him in the face. He let her go but it was too late. The bell rang and Chris had lost the match.

Orton scrambled out of the ring and grabbed his belt, joining Batista at the top of the ramp.

"Son of a bitch." Chris was yelling.

Faith scrambled into the ring to see if he was okay. She could see that his mouth was bleeding. She reached out to help him up but he batted it away, glaring up at her.

"What did I tell you?" He yelled at her, standing up by himself.

She rolled her eyes. "I was just trying to help."

"After I told you not to."

"I was just trying to make it fair. If he hadn't of shown up, I wouldn't have done anything." She yelled back at him, starting to lose her temper.

"And it cost me the match." He yelled, louder. "This was for the Intercontinental belt and I lost because I had to worry about you doing something stupid."

So that's all you care about then? Your stupid match?" She asked in a deadly calm voice.

"I almost had him tapping. He wouldn't have pinned me if you hadn't of interfered."

"So it's al my fault?"

"Yes." He snapped.

"Okay." She replied her voice still deadly calm. "That's all I wanted to hear."

She turned as if to leave but for a split second her anger took over and the old Faith came back to play. She turned back to Chris, swinging her fist at the same time and letting it connect with his jaw. It was nowhere near her full strength but she knew he felt that she didn't hold it all back. He was down, flat on his back before he registered what had happened. She knelt down beside him.

"Consider yourself lucky." She spat at him. "I've done a lot worse for a lot less."

She stood up, glaring down at him. "I'm hoping this time, I'll be smarter and remember, you're no different. You can go to hell for all I care."

She left the ring, making sure to flip over the top rope, not caring how much it hurt her back. She stomped up the ramp and through the backstage to her locker room. She slammed the door open, making Lita jump.

"I'm leaving." She snarled, grabbing her stuff and throwing it into her bag.

"Faith?" Lita tentatively said.

"What?" She snapped, turning around.

She stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Li. I just need to get out of here."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I'll come with you."

Faith shot her a grateful smile. "Thanks. But we got to move, now."

Lita nodded, quickly gathering her stuff alongside Faith. As soon as they finished they left the room, only stopping when they passed a monitor and Lita noticed they were showing the end of Chris' match.

Lita grabbed her arm and when Faith saw what she was looking at, she rolled her eyes.

"So not watching this." She muttered, stomping ahead of her.

Lita watched transfixed on the scene they were replaying.

It seemed Chris had fallen back onto old habits and it had pissed Faith off. He accused her of costing the match and she retaliated by punching him in the face.

Yes, now she understood why Faith was so mad.

"And my night just keeps getting better."

Lita turned around to see Trish and Tyson Tomko standing behind her.

Looks like her night had just gotten a whole lot worse.

(Scene break)

Faith was waiting for Lita out of sight but too far to hear what was going on. No way was she going to risk seeing the confrontation again. It would piss her off even more and she might do something worse like hunt Chris down and really make him hurt.

She let out a frustrated sigh. She had only been trying to help and this is what she got for it. She wondered why she even bothered sometimes. Nothing ever worked out for her, she should've known tat by now.

Retracing her steps, Faith went back to where Lita was, wondering what was keeping he red head. She got her answer in the form of Trish Stratus and Tyson Tomko.

"And people call me a slut." He heard the blonde say.

Faith saw red. Dropping her bag, she launched an attack on the annoying blonde, spearing her from behind.

"Liz." She heard Lita yell but she paid no attention to her, pummeling Trish, wanting her to pay for what she had said to one of the two people she considered somewhat of a friend. Perhaps it was a Dumas thing.

Then hands were grabbing her arms and lifting her, backhanding her across the face. He head whipped to the side but that was the only affect it had on her. She slowly turned her head back, meeting he surprised eyes of Tyson Tomko.

"I was so hoping you'd do that." She said, returning a backhand of her own that sent him flying. He went through a table and Faith was soon on top of him, punching him over and over.

"Liz." Lita cried, trying to get her attention. It was no use, the brunette was lost in her own world and it scared Lita, knowing what she was capable of.

"What the hell..."

Lita turned to see Edge stop short of the scene.

"Stop her." She cried, practically hysterical. "She won't listen to me."

Edge ran forward, grabbing Liz and hauling her off of an unconscious Tomko. Liz went to strike out at him but he dodged her fists.

"Liz girl, it's me, Edge." He said, wrapping his arms around her and ignoring the shock that went through him but briefly wondering if she felt it to for she paused for a brief moment. The anger whelmed up inside him and confused him because he had never felt it so powerful before

Other then that, the brunette didn't appear to hear him as she frantically looked around with wild eyes as her arms flailed.

"Liz?" he asked again.

"Try Faith. Lita whispered.

"Faith?" he asked, confused.

"It's her name."

Edge didn't question anymore, just turned back to the girl he was holding.

"Faith, can you hear me?"

She turned now and focused on him.

"I didn't mean to." She whispered. "I lost control, I didn't mean to."

Edge was now filled with an overwhelming sense of sadness. One that actually brought tears to his eyes.

"It's okay." He pulled her to his chest as she broke down and began sobbing.

"I lost control." She kept whispering.

Jericho ran in, holding an ice pack to his jaw.

"Is everything okay?"

Edge felt Liz, or faith, tense against him and stopped sobbing.

"You guys were live." He was saying.

"Shit." Lita whispered, closing her eyes.

"Faith?" Jericho whispered, stepping towards her.

She pulled away from Edge and glared at him.

"Get the fuck away from me?" She hissed.

He took a step back but apparently it wasn't far enough.

Faith began to struggle against Edge as though she wanted to attack Jericho next.

"Help." He said to Lita, who quickly grabbed her arms.

He was a lot bigger then Faith but it seemed as though she could easily take him down. Then again, he'd just have to look at Tomko for proof of what she as capable of.

"Chris, get out of here." Lita yelled at him, before turning back to Faith.

"Faith, listen to me. Let it go, okay? Just let it go. We're going to get you out of here."

The fight seemed to leave her again as she slumped against Edge. She didn't have to look to know he was gone now. She could feel him gone.

"Are you going to be okay with her? I still have a match."

Lita nodded. "Yeah, I'm just going to take he back to our room. She'll be upset and probably really sore later."

"You're telling me." Faith snorted, speaking up. "There's just some things you shouldn't do after your back was broken only a week ago."

Edge looked at the two women, confused.

Lita sighed, closing her eyes. "And here's to hoping that wasn't live."

"What's going on?" Edge asked.

"I should get her out of here. We'll talk later, kay?"

Edge nodded. "I really need to know what's going on but I got to get to my match. I'll stop by your room after."

"If I tell you, I'll have to kill you?" Faith said, before bursting into tears.

Lita looked at her, worried. "Thanks Edge, I can take her from here."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll come talk to you later. You now that was one hell of a spear she gave."

Lita gave a brief smile. "She's talented. Come one Faith, we gotta go."

Faith just nodded, looking utterly ashamed of herself. She let Lita lead her out of the arena, leaving behind a confused Edge and an unconscious Trish and Tomko.


	10. Chapter 10

Yes I know I was supposed to have this out on Thursday but it's not too later rite and it's long again so yay me.

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers,

* * *

Lita was pacing back and forth in her hotel room, only stopping once in awhile to stare at Faith before continuing with her pacing. She had been doing this for the past hour and she was driving herself crazy. Finally there was a knock on the door and Lita ran to answer it.

"How did it go?" She stopped short when she realized it wasn't who she thought it was. She closed the door so Faith wasn't visible.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice cold.

"I need to talk to her." Chris pleaded.

Lita shook her head. "No can do, she' sleeping. Besides, you might want to wait for awhile, she's pretty pissed."

Chris sighed and rubbed his jaw. "I know. Look, can you give her a message for me?"

Lita crossed her arms, waiting for him to continue.

"Just tell her I'm sorry."

Lita gaped at him. "That's it? Just, I'm sorry?"

"What else is there?"

Lita glanced behind to Faith before squeezing out the door and into the hall.

"I don't care how mad you were. What you did to Faith was wrong. I know you don't know everything about her past, but I do. Before I met Faith, my cousin Julie had told me about her. She hasn't had an easy time of it and she has major trust issues. From what Julie has told me, the fact that we were even able to become friends was an amazing feat. But you, she really liked you. She won't come out and admit it but it's so obvious. I saw how she was that week after you guys slept together and it hurt her so much."

"She was the one that left that day."

"Because she was scared. Any guys he's ever been with had been a one-night thing. She never actually liked any of them before and she regrets that now. She's never had anybody there for her but then you came along. But all that was changed the night you got drunk and talked her into drinking. She only drank hoping that it would get you out of here faster because she was worried about you."

Chris looked at her in shock as what she was saying began to sneak in.

"So here's some advice Chris, until you decide to act on your feelings, leave her alone. She's been through hell so many times in her life. Faith isn't one for emotions but I've seen her cry and it's always because of you. So do something before you come and screw with her mind again."

Lita opened the door and slipped in, closing it in Chris' face. She looked at Faith but there was no change. Sighing, she took up her pacing again until there was another knock on the door five minutes later.

"I told you to go away, she's-" She stopped as she opened the door, coming face to face with Edge.

"Actually, you told me to come here." Edge said, confused.

"Sorry." She apologized. "I thought you were Chris."

"What happened? I mean I saw what happened in the ring, tat was a crazy right hook."

It's a long story." Lita sighed, opening the door further."

"How is she?" Edge asked, stepping into the room.

Lita gestured to the bed Faith was on.

"What's wrong?"

"She's catatonic. She hasn't talk or even focused on me since we left the arena. I've tried everything."

Edge sighed. "Lita, I need you to tell me everything."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"It's not my place."

Edge's next sigh was one of frustration. "Lita, if you want to help her, you have to tell me."

She hesitated before finally nodding. "I'll tell you what I can but you can't interrupt until I'm done, it's a little hard to believe."

Edge nodded, sitting on Lita's bed.

"Remember that night when we first met Faith?"

He nodded.

"When we were on our way home and you had briefly passed out, we were attacked by Vampires."

"Vampires?"

She nodded, "Vampires. We were saved by someone known as the Slayer...."

Lita went on to tell him about Slayers, how it went from one girl to two, then to many worldwide. She told him that demons and such were real and it was a Slayers job to stop it. She told him her cousin was one of the many activated but Faith was one of the original two. She listed off the skills and special traits a Slayer, possessed. She explained what had happened with Kane and how she and Chris were the only ones to know about Faith. She finished off by telling him a little about Faith's past with her parents and how she was left with major trust issues that had given her a wild streak, leaving her with no friends and many one night stands with guys most girls wouldn't be caught dead with. But she made sure to tell him that Faith had been trying hard to change and doing well with only one minor setback, the night with Chris.

She didn't tell him about her jail time or the reason for it.

"But Jericho likes her." Edge said.

"I know. She likes him too; it's obvious, just not to them. That night they slept together, they were drunk and Faith doesn't drink anymore, too afraid of falling back into old habits. Waking up beside Chris was such a shock for her, she felt like a slut. She was so scared, she booked it from his room with only the sheet, She was that devastated."

Edge glanced over at Faith. "She's had it bad."

Lita nodded in greeting.

"Okay, but why did she freak after the whole Trish and Tomko thing?"

Lita hesitated, wondering how much she should say. "Look, she'll be pissed by what I'm saying, I only know because of my cousin."

"I just want to help." Edge said. "I've sat here and listened to you tell me things that are damn near impossible but I'm going along with it because I saw her face tonight, I felt her emotions and if there is anything I can do to help, then I will."

"Everything I told you is the truth, no matter how off it seems." She assured him. "I'm sure she'll love to demonstrate when...."

She trailed off, turning to stare at her dark haired friend who was still staring straight ahead at nothing.

"Look, what I'm about to tell you, only I know, once again cause of Julie. Chris has no idea, it's up to Faith to tell him, I'm just telling you so you can help."

"Why not ask Jericho?" edge asked.

Lita turned to stare at him. "Are you serious? Remember how pissed off she was. Do you think you could've held her back much longer?"

"No." Admitted Edge.

"Exactly." Lita replied. "Slayer equals super strength. A long time ago, Faith accidentally hurt someone. A human and she regret it. She has to live with that everyday and it hurts her. She was already pissed about Chris and she was just trying to help me. I guess when she heard Trish, she snapped, wasn't in her right mind when she started in on them. That's why she was freaking after."

Edge was silent, taking it all in.

"So Kane-"

"Isn't human. He did break her back and knew she was a Slayer."

He pointed to her stomach. "So that means?"

Lita put a protective hand on her abdomen. "So not the topic. But here's hoping I'm not impregnated by some demon spawn. Faith's thinking I'm not, hoping it's impossible."

Edge was silent again as he stared off into space.

"Wow." He said finally, giving his head a shake.

"That's it?" Lita asked. "Wow?"

He nodded. "Yup, what more can I say?"

Lita just shook her head. Turning to Faith, she knelt in front of her. "Faith, sweetie, can you hear me?"

Faith looked straight ahead.

"I don't know what to do." Tears came to Lita's eyes as she stared at Faith.

Edge came and knelt down beside Lita.

"Hey Liz girl. How bout you come out so we can talk?"

Still there was nothing.

"Faith, we just want to talk, we're not mad at you." Lita said.

Edge agreed. "Yeah, what happened to you was an accident, no one blames you."

All was silent and the two had given up, but then they heard a small voice.

"I'm a horrible person."

The two turned back but Faith was still sitting there, staring blankly ahead.

"No, no you're not. You're not a horrible person."

Again silence until the tiny voice came again. If Lita wasn't watching, she would think she was hearing these comments in her mind.

"Buffy thinks so, they all think so."

"Buffy's wrong." Lita said. "Buffy never tried to get to know you. We did and we don't think you're horrible."

"Lita's right." Edge said quietly. "Whatever this Buffy person has told you, isn't true. What happened today, happens all the time, trust me. The fans will just love you more for it."

"I hit Chris."

"He deserved it." Lita said. "C'mon Faith, please just look at us."

Edge reached a hand up, gently touching Faith's cheek. He felt the shock go through him again and it was only seconds until her eyes snapped back into focus and she looked down at him.

"Empathic." She said, staring intently at him.

"What?" Edge asked, looking surprised.

"My first watcher was Empathic."

"Meaning what?"

"Earlier, you were saying you felt my emotions. Just now you felt them."

"That's what it's called?"

"You could always do that?"

"Off and on. More so with certain people."

"What's going on?" Lita finally interrupted them. "One minute, she's catatonic, the next she's talking about you being empathic."

"I'm sorry." Faith whispered to Lita.

Lita waved the apology off, gathering her into a big hug. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too." Edge seconded.

Faith looked at him, "Can you do it only by touch?"

"Depends on the person. With you, I sensed it, it's how I came across you and Lita, and it was strong. But when I touch you it's even stronger."

Edge's face became thoughtful. "How did you know?"

"When you touched me, I could feel you. It was the same way with my watcher."

He nodded. "So how do you feel?"

"Fine." She lied.

"Your back?"

"Five by five."

"What does that mean?" Edge asked Lita.

She shrugged. "I think good."

"Thanks for the help." Faith told them standing up. "I'm gonna go patrol."

She moved towards the door, only to have herself picked up by Edge.

"No you're not, you're going to sleep."

Faith snorted. "What are you, my mother?"

Edge laughed. "No, but we'll keep you here. Can your really get past both of us?"

"Edge." Lita interrupted them. "She can."

"Oh." He said. "Then I'm gonna ask you not to go."

Faith stared at him then looked to Lita who nodded in agreement.

"Fine." She gave in, sitting back down on the bed. "But I warn you, I get cranky."

"We'll deal." Lita said, flopping down on the bed beside her.

They both looked up at Edge.

"I was just going back to my room." He explained.

The girls shook their heads and Faith patted the bed beside her.

"Please?" She said.

He sat down beside her and picked up the remote. "Fine, but I get to choose the movie."

They agreed and they settled in for a night of movies.

* * *

Faith woke up the next morning with an arm around her. Frantically, she thought back to the night before, trying to remember what happened.

Opening her eyes, she saw Lita in front of her, meaning it was Edge with his arm around her and she hadn't done anything stupid but they must be uncomfortable as they were all squished on one bed.

She felt a small shock go through her and she sighed.

"Good morning." She said.

"Sorry." Edge replied, pulling his arm away.

"S'okay." She said rolling over to face him. "Nothing like someone reading your emotions to get you going in the morning."

He let out a soft chuckle. "Liz-"

"You can call me Faith."

He nodded. "Last night, Lita said some things."

"I know, and it's cool." She sat up, stretching her arms. "I'm going out for a run, I have too much energy. Care to join me?"

"Why not." Edge replied, standing up and helping her to her feet. "I need to stop by my room first. What about Lita?"

Faith shrugged. "Let her sleep, she needs it. How bout we meet downstairs in ten?"

"Works for me."

She walked him to the door and opened it, only to find Chris there, his hand poised to knock.

"Faith." He cried.

The smile left her face as she glared at him.

"We need to talk." He continued.

"How bout no." She replied.

"Come one Faith."

Edge stepped out from behind the door. "Just leave her alone man."

Chris looked back and forth between the two.

"So I see." He said his lips twisting into a sneer. "You've fallen back onto old habits, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Faith asked, annoyed.

"Lita told me you've had your share of one night stands, see you're still up to your old tricks."

Faith's head snapped back as though she had been slapped. Without another word, she turned and went back into her room, leaving both guys outside.

"You're an idiot." Edge said, shaking his head.

"I'm an idiot? You just slept with my girl."

"First off, I didn't sleep with her. Lita's in that room too, we fell asleep watching movies. Second, she's not your girl. You were an asshole and she hit you. Nice bruise by the way."

Edge pushed past Jericho, thinking about how stupid the guy could be sometimes.

* * *

"You didn't have to get your own room because of me." Faith told Edge, as they stood across from one another in the ring.

"Jericho's being an idiot. When he stops, I'll start sharing a room with him again."

Faith nodded in understanding. "Okay, so why are we here?"

"Because I want to win at Vengeance." He replied.

"And I'm here because...?"

"I need to train and you're strong, I'm sure you'll be a challenge."

"Finally." Faith yelled, throwing her arms up. "Someone who understands what my strength means."

Edge gave her a big smile. "How's your back?"

"Completely healed, so don't go easy."

"Don't plan on it." He yelled, running at her.

She easily stepped out of the way, grabbing his waist as he went by.

"What about me?" she asked, swinging him around to face her.

Edge gaped at her, he hadn't even seen her move.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Enough to challenge me."

"Fine." She let out a dramatic sigh. "I'll actually let you hit me sometimes."

"This is hilarious, he's training with a chick."

They both turned to see Randy Orton laughing at them.

"Yeah." Faith replied. "That way, he'll know what's it's like to fight a girl.

Edge laughed as Orton spluttered at her.

"You stupid bitch." Was the best eh could come up with.

"Yeah, heard that one before. You and Batista share a brain?"

Edge was holding his sides.

"Shut up." Orton roared. "At least I'm not the one training with a girl."

"See I shouldn't be a problem but once he beats me then we know for sure he'll beat you." Faith said with a big innocent smile.

Edge was on his knees, laughing.

Orton had nothing else to say so he fingered them before turning and walking away.

"Faith, one. Dumb ape number two, zero."

"You're a riot." Edge said, after she helped him up. "What are you doing on Sunday?"

"At Vengeance?"

He nodded.

"I dunno. I don't think I'll be walking Chris out. I guess I'll be sticking close to Lita. She'll be out there during the match with Matt and Kane but I don't think I'll go out there. "

"Walk out with me?"

"What?" She asked, surprised.

"I want that belt, I want that match. You think Orton will play fair to keep it?"

She shook her head.

"Then walk out with me." He pleaded. "I know you can handle yourself and you'll be fine out there."

Faith didn't hesitate before answering. "Yeah, I'll do it."

"Great." He yelled, picking her up and spinning her around.

"My turn?" She asked with an evil grin, reaching out to pick him up.

"Oh hell no." he replied, backing up.

The door to the gym slammed open and Chris stomped by them, ignoring them. Immediately, the grin on her face dropped.

"You miss him, huh?" Edge quietly asked.

"What? No. Not at all."

"You suck at lying."

She turned and gave him a sad smile. "That's funny, I used to be really good at it."

* * *

"My first pay-per-view." Faith announced with a big smile.

"I'm sure there will be lots more." Lita said checking herself in the mirror.

"Do you really have to go down there?" Faith asked, worry etched in her voice.

"Yes, I do." Lita replied. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"It would be better if I could go with you, I don't want anything to happen."

"It won't." Lita assured he new, but close friend. "Kane won't touch me, but you're a different story."

Flipping her hair back, she grinned at Faith. "Wish me luck."

Faith stood and gave the red head a hug. Yes an actual hug. She felt close to Lita. Actually trusted her.

"I'll be watching, if anything happens-"

"I know, you'll be down there faster then anyone can say Litacanrana."

Faith nodded. "And none of those, you have a baby to protect." She patted her friend's stomach before stepping out into the hall with her.

"Where are you going?" Lita asked.

"Edge's locker room."

"Good, he'll hold you back."

"Not if I don't want to be held back. Just be careful, kay? I don't trust Kane."

"You and me both." Lita muttered, pulling Faith into one last hug. "I'll be fine."

She pulled away and left faith standing there. When Lita was out of sight, Faith ran into Edge's room, threw the door open and parked herself in front of the monitor.

"You could've at least knocked."

She turned to see Edge about to take his pants off.

"Sorry." Faith replied, turning back to the monitor.

"You're not going to leave so I can change, are you?"

"Nope." She called back.

Edge sighed and gathered up his stuff.

"I'm not going to turn around."

"It's okay I have to go to the bathroom anyways."

"Have it your way." She said as he left.

The match started and Faith was a nervous wreck. Lita had become really close to her. She wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for the red head. She probably would've taken off after that night with Chris. Now, she was worried for the well being of her friend and the life she had in her womb.

"How's it going?" Edge asked, sitting down beside her.

She let out what he thought was some kind of grunt. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned to watch the match.

Many times he had to hold Faith back. Well, he didn't so much hold her back as talk her down. The ending of the match was the worst. Kane grabbed the steel steps, intending to use them on Hardy. Lita jumped in between and Faith was at the door.

"He won't hurt her." Edge called to her. "Watch."

Faith looked back at the monitor to see Kane lower the steps and move Lita out of the way.

It gave Matt a chance as he hit Kane with the steps and a steel chair, pinning him for the three count.

Faith cheered as a beaming Lita walked up the ramp.

"See it al worked out."

Faith rolled her eyes at Edge. "Right, like you weren't nervous."

"Not at all." He replied, leaning back in his chair."

"Liar." Faith said. "I'm gonna change and grab Lita, we'll be back after."

He nodded and Faith happily left his room. As she passed a hallway, she glanced down it to see Chris jumping on the balls of his feet as he warmed up. Without realizing it, she stopped to watch him.

"Faith." He smiled when he noticed her.

She didn't return it as she contemplated what to do.

"Are you here to walk me out?"

She scowled at him. "No wouldn't want to cost you your precious match."

She continued on to her room, putting on a smile when she saw Lita.

"Good job." She said." If I ignore you getting into the ring."

"jeez, you sound like Matt. He asked me not to get involved like that."

"So you talked to him?" faith asked.

Lita nodded. "Yeah but that's all he said, he needs more time."

Faith noticed that for once her friend didn't burst into tears.

"So, what are you up to now?" Lita changed the subject

"Gotta change." Faith replied. "Then going back to Edge's room."

Lita nodded. "I'll change and go back with you. I'll watch your match there."

Faith grabbed her clothes, putting on tight black leather pants and a black short tank top. She touched up her hair and make-up before heading back to Edge's.

He let out a low whistle as they entered. "You two are by far the hottest Diva's here."

"Betcha say that to all the Diva's who walk into your room with barely anything on." Faith said with a wink.

"True but only cause you two are the first."

"Fair enough." Lita laughed. "Who's on now?" She walked over to the monitor and turned it on.

"Oh god, sorry?" She cried, reaching to turn it off.

"No, leave it." Faith said, walking closer. "I want to watch."

In the ring, Chris and Batista were going at it pretty good and Faith watched, transfixed on it until Edge placed a hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon Liz-girl, we're up next."

She nodded, reluctantly turning away and giving Lita a hug.

"Be careful." The red head whispered.

She nodded and followed Edge to the entrance of the ramp, stopping to watch the end of Chris' match.

Batista ended up winning the match but only because the ref didn't se the leg Chris had put on the bottom rope.

"That's so unfair." She exploded. "I hate that creep.

"Join the club." Edge muttered.

"You ready?" faith asked.

"Yeah, Orton's going down."

"That's the spirit."

The curtains were pushed aside as Chris stepped through. He stopped when he saw them.

"You're walking him out?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he actually thinks I'll be useful." Faith replied snidely.

_You think you know me._

Chris didn't get a chance to respond as Edge's music started and he stepped out, pulling Faith along with him.

"I was kind of in the middle of a conversation." She muttered to him.

Edge gave her one of his grins. "Yes, cause we all knew where that one was going. C'mon."

He ran to the rest of the ring, sliding into it. Faith was right behind him and she flipped over the top rope. Raising her hands to the crowd, she noticed that a lot of signs were out there but not all were saying nice things like they used to.

"Hey, I'm not so popular anymore." She called to Edge.

Edge glanced out at the signs. "Does it bother you?"

"Hell no, it's pretty cool."

He smirked at her. "Girl, you're pretty weird."

"If you only knew."

They turned as Evolution's music hit and Orton came down the ramp.

"Well I guess I'll go enjoy the show from down there."

She gave Orton the finger before throwing Edge a smile.

"I got your back." She called to him before flipping down to the floor.

The match began and Faith found herself getting bored. This time it wasn't because she couldn't do anything but because she didn't need to. Edge was beating up Orton pretty good all on his own.

Edge threw him into the corner nearest Faith, following through with a devastating spear.

"How you doin' Liz girl?"

She rolled her eyes. He never called her faith.

"Little bored down here."

"Sorry." He replied. "But I kinda find that a good thing."

"For you, maybe."

The match went back and forth and at one point it seemed Orton was about to win as he worked on Edge's neck. It made her wince as he had told her about his injuries.

Orton went for the pin and faith went to pull him away but Edge kicked out.

Orton was frustrated and went to undo the padding on one of the turnbuckles. He went back and grabbed Edge by the hair, intending to do some major damage so he could finish the match.

"Watch the corner." Faith yelled.

She braced herself for the collision but Edge pulled away, throwing Orton into the turnbuckle instead.

Edge backed up and as soon as Orton turned, he was caught with a spear, rolling him up for the three count.

"Yes." Faith screamed, jumping into the ring. She jumped onto Edge's back, which was holding up his newly won belt.

"You did it."

"I did."

Her senses flared up and she kicked her feet back, hitting flesh. Dropping off of Edge, she turned around to see Orton on the ground, holding his stomach.

"At least I got to do something." She smirked.

Edge laughed. "So sorry I wasn't getting the shit kicked out of me so you could help."

Faith laughed too. "Man I gotta start having my own matches."

They watched as Orton walked up the ramp and faith grabbed Edge's arm, urging him to listen to the crowd.

"Listen." She said.

The crowd had started chanting.

'NA NA NA NA, NA NA NA NA, HEY-EY-EY, GOOD-BYE.'

They both cracked up as they jumped out of the ring and headed to the back.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

I have started a BTVS/WWE group at yahoo. So please join we need more stories out there. Just go to my profile and follow the link

Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Warning: this Chapter talks of attempted suicide. Just so you are aware.... You have been warned.

* * *

"That makes two." Faith said, a gleeful smile on her face.

"You're excited." Edge commented.

"Yeah, that was awesome. You took down two apes in two nights and tonight, I got to help."

Edge had to fight Batista tonight and sure enough, Orton had come down to ringside to interfere but was kicked out by the ref. This gave Faith enough time to jump in the ring and together, her and Edge had beaten down Batista pretty good. Faith had rolled out just before the ref had turned back.

"We really got to get you into the ring."

"Yeah." Faith said as they entered her locker room. "I can't – Lita."

She ran over to the crying red head who was looking shocked and scared.

"What happened?" She demanded to know.

Lita looked up at her. "I was just told that Chris was having his highlight reel tonight. I'm supposed to be a special guest, with Kane."

"Like hell you are." Faith exploded, jumping up and stomping out of the room.

"Where do you think she went?" Edge asked, staring at the door.

"Probably to yell at someone or beat up Kane."

The two looked at each other before jumping up and scrambling for the door.

She found his locker room easily enough. She knew where he was because she could sense him and as soon as she found his room, she kicked the door open.

"You're so dead." She snarled, not stopping until she was right up in his face.

"What?" He asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"What the fuck is your problem?" She yelled. "You haven't hurt me enough so you decide to throw Lita out there with Kane? The guys a fucking monster."

"Don't you think I know that?" Chris asked, his voice cold. "I don't want her out there anymore then you do, but Bischoff's demanding it."

"No, I'm not letting her go out there."

"She doesn't have a choice. Either she does or she loses her job."

"This is fucked up." Faith yelled, kicking over the bench.

"I'll be there to watch her."

Faith turned back to him. "And who's going to watch out for you?

"I don't need anyone to watch out for me." He said, his tone now icy.

"Oh that's right, I forgot. You're Chris Jericho, the mighty King of the World. Are you stupid?" she yelled. "Did Batista cause brain damage last night. That... thing broke my fucking back. Mine. As in a Slayer and you think you can handle him?"

"Maybe you're not as great as you think you are." Chris yelled. "You think you're extra special and better then everyone because you were handed special powers? You're not, you were just lucky. You're nothing, you're a nobody."

The anger seemed to rush out of her as what he was saying sunk in.

"You're right, I am a nobody."

Chris sighed, the anger leaving him as well as he realized what he had just said.

"Faith." He reached out for her.

"No." she cried, stepping further back. "You're absolutely right, I'm a nobody. I'm not special. I've known that for so long, but I've almost forgotten it. Thank you, for reminding me."

She fled from his room and Chris shook his head. Edge was right, he really was an idiot.

* * *

"I haven't seen her." Lita said, pacing behind the curtain.

"Neither have I, I can't even sense her." Edge said as he passed Lita, also pacing.

In the ring, Kane was yelling for Lita.

"I can't deal with this now." She snapped, pushing through the curtains.

She marched down the ramp and into the ring, the whole time glaring at Kane.

He began yelling and threatening her about what she had done the night before. He was telling her all the things he was going to do to her but something in Lita finally snapped as she snatched the mic away from him.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do, absolutely nothing."

Lita was pissed her friend was missing, the guy said friend like was an ass, Matt wouldn't talk to her and this monster in front of her had pushed her to her limit. She was tired of being afraid and she let him know just that. He let out all her frustrations on him. After tiring herself out, she went for one final blow.

"I'm gonna do what I want, when I want and there's nothing you can do about it you sick son of a bitch. And something else I do know." She yelled at him. "The baby I'm carrying, I know who the father is and it's not yours. I've been with both of you and Matt Hardy is more of a man then you'll ever be."

She dropped the mic in disgust, leaving the ring and stomping up the ramp.

"That was...interesting." Edge said as soon as she appeared.

Her response was a growl as she stomped past him. She still had to find Faith.

* * *

Chris Jericho would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed by what Lita had just done. He really wasn't impressed though when Kane tried to ruin his set or when Kane threw him over the top rope. No he wasn't really impressed at all. In fact, it really pissed him off and he wasn't afraid to tell Kane that.

The monster had gone backstage, probably to hunt Lita down and he wasn't about to let him get away. He didn't know what came over him and made him say the words he did. He yelled at Kane, calling him all sorts of name. He called him a diva, telling him he didn't have a pair. He did whatever he could to get him back out there and it wasn't until Kane came charging back down the ramp that Chris wondered what the hell was wrong with him and if he was suicidal.

* * *

She was a mess. A weak pathetic mess. The bandages on her wrists confirmed that. She was weak, too weak to even take her own life. She was a fucking coward. For what she couldn't decide. Was it because she couldn't take her own life or was it because she tried? It didn't matter, what's done was done and she knew she had been weak again. But once again it had only been for a moment. She regretted it. Had right after she finished the second cut and the blood had started pooling in the sink. She bandaged it up right away and it would be healed tomorrow.

God she was pathetic. She had almost been happy here but she was reminded again that it wasn't allowed. She didn't deserve it. She should never have come here. That's why she was leaving. She had gathered her gear while Lita was in the ring. She knew Chris would watch over her but the monitor had been on nonetheless. She was proud of her red headed friend for stepping up to Kane. The same time she was cursing her, unsure of Kane's reaction.

She had changed out of her Diva clothing and back into her old track pants and sweatshirt. She left the clothes on the bench. Lita would see them, Lita would know what it meant.

Satisfied that Kane wasn't about to attack Lita, she left the locker room and stepped out of the backstage area into the main arena hallways, a hat pulled low over her forehead. This way she'd blend in more and wouldn't have to worry about anyone recognizing her.

She made a quick stop in one of the bathrooms, wanting to change the bandages. The one's she had on had already turned red. No point in walking around with them, she'd just get admitted to some mental hospital. Hmm, maybe that's what she needed.

She left the bathroom, pulling the hat down lower. A voice stopped her cold though and she looked around, her eyes finally coming to rest on a TV.

Kane was making his way down the ramp to Chris who had been taunting him. Faith's eyes bugged out. Was he suicidal? Did he have a death wish?

She stood there watching for a few minutes, contemplating what to do. She couldn't leave him down there with Kane. He said he could handle himself. He had said she wasn't that great. So she should just leave him to deal with Kane by himself. If she wanted to escape, now was the time. She turned to leave and actually took two steps but stopped and turned, looking at the TV again.

Why did she ever come here? Why did she have to start caring about people? She'd just hurt them in the end.

She turned to leave again but hesitated once more.

She let out a sigh. She may regret this later but now, she had to do the right thing.

* * *

"She's gone." Lita whispered, staring tearfully at the clothes on the bench.

"You don't know that." Edge said. "Maybe she just decided to change."

"Right." Lita snorted. "And take everything but these clothes with her."

Edge sighed but didn't say anything. How was he supposed to answer that?

"Why?" Lita asked, looking up at him. "I thought she was happy here. Why would she just leave?"

"I don't know." Edge honestly answered. "Something must've happened after she stormed out of here."

He sat down on the bench, picking up the white top Faith had left there. It was wet. Turning it over he saw that the white top was now partially red.

"Oh god." He whispered.

Lita looked down at the top. "Is that...?" she trailed off, paling.

Edge nodded. "We have to find her."

The two jumped up, scrambling for the door a second time that night.

* * *

After getting the shit beat out of him for what seemed like hours, he came to a conclusion. He must be suicidal. People who didn't want to die would never call an enraged person down to the ring. Especially if they knew the enraged person wasn't really a person. He probably deserved this after all he had done to faith. Too bad he wouldn't live to see her again.

The crowd started cheering louder and that usually meant someone was coming to his rescue. He risked a glance at the ramp right before Kane knocked him down again but there was no one there. Stupid crowd got his hopes up.

* * *

Edge and Lita had looked everywhere but hadn't found Faith. No one else had seen her either.

"Wait." Edge said, grabbing Lita's arm."

"I can't, we have to find her."

"I know, just look."

Lita followed his gaze to a monitor to see Kane beating up on Chris.

"What?" She asked frustrated.

Edge pointed something out to her in the crowd.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

* * *

Stupid security. Did they not know who she was? Faith glanced down at herself and smirked. Oh right. The clothes.

But she had pushed past security had made her way through the crowd and people were slowly but surely beginning to recognize her. They cheered for her but they didn't bother her, perhaps knowing her urgency to get to ringside.

She finally reached the barrier only to find herself stopped by security.

"You got to be shitting me." She said, throwing her bag over and ripping off her hat.

Realizing it was one of the divas, he stepped aside and she jumped the barrier, quickly rolling into the ring. Screw wrestling moves. She was going to do what she had to, to get this bastard to the ground.

Dropping to a fighting stance, she called Kane's name. He turned and growled.

"How bout a dance?" she asked.

He charged her.

* * *

Chris couldn't believe it. After everything he had done to her, Faith had come to save him, even though she knew what Kane was capable of. This woman was amazing but he wasn't about to let herself go get killed. No, he was going to help and if they both got killed, at least it would be together.

* * *

"I'm going." Lita said, running for the ramp.

Edge quickly caught up to her, pulling her back.

"Are you nuts? You're pregnant. Matt will freak if he finds out."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Then I won't get hit. Are you coming?"

"Fine but no stupid risks. Anything happens to you and it'll be my head."

She could only roll he eyes again as she took off running.

* * *

Faith kicked Kane in the stomach.

"I've had it up to here with you." She growled, kicking him again.

He was doubled over and she clubbed him in the back of the head.

He straightened up and glared at her. "You will die tonight, Slayer."

"Wow, if I had a nickel for every time I heard that." She said, dodging his punches. "In fact I heard it last night from some little fledging, killed him right after."

She went into a roundhouse, catching him in the face causing him to stumble back.

"And then, the night before-"

She didn't finish as Chris jumped on his back, punching him in the head.

Faith backed up a bit.

"You know, you way with words will one day get you killed."

"It's like a disease." He grunted. "I just don't know when to stop."

Faith shook her head in response.

"Get down." She yelled, taking off at a run.

Chris jumped off and she speared Kane, falling down on top of him as he toppled over. She began punching him.

"As I was saying, Must've heard it at least five times this week."

Kane tried to lift his arms but fFaith dug her knees into them.

"What makes you so special?" She asked as she continued punching him.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave me alone, cause once there's no crowd, I won't be afraid to kill you. Got it?" She asked, punctuating it with a punch. She stood up delivering a kick to his face and crushing his nose.

"I'm not afraid of you, you bastard."

Edge and Lita rolled into the ring, Lita jumping on her and sending them both to the ground.

"Thank god you're okay. We found your shirt and the blood and we were so scared."

"Blood?" Chris questioned, helping Faith up. Edge was helping Lita but he briefly squeezed Faith's shoulder.

"What's this?" Chris asked, staring at Faith's bandaged wrist.

She quickly pulled her sleeve down to cover it.

"Nothing." She replied. She rolled out of the ring and grabbed her bag, heading up the ramp. It was useless trying to escape now.

"The three in the ring stared at each other. Lita looked worried but at the same time was happy. Chris looked guilty and upset and Edge, well he knew exactly what was going on. Had figured it out from their brief contact and he was pissed off. He jumped out of the ring to follow Faith, the other two close behind.

"What were you thinking?" Edge asked her as soon as they got back to the locker room. He grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around

"Dude, chill, okay?" Faith said, a flicker of annoyance and what? Guilt? Crossing her features. "And quit reading me, it's not cool."

She removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Reading you?" Chris asked, confused.

Faith peered at him from around Edge. "Yes, your little buddy is empathic and he thinks he can read me whenever he damn well pleases. Now you're caught up."

"No, I don't think I am fully caught up." He replied, looking pointedly at her wrists.

"Faith, why were you going to leave?" Lita quietly asked.

"Why stay here?" Faith yelled. "I should never have come here in the first place. I wasn't meant to be happy and someone reminded me of that tonight."

Chris looked away in guilt.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Lita cried. "Faith what happened in your past is that exactly, your past. It's done now, it's time to move on."

Faith just looked away, she didn't have the energy to fight right now.

Lita sighed. "Why is there blood on your shirt Faith?"

Faith's head snapped up and she subconsciously rubbed her wrists. "I-I dunno, must've cut myself or something."

"Bullshit." Edge yelled. "Why not tell them what really happened?"

Faith turned and glared at him. "Why don't you butt out? It's my business. I never asked you to read me so leave me the fuck alone."

She pushed past him and stormed out the door.

"What's going on?" Lita asked Edge.

"You didn't see her wrists?"

She shook her head but Chris nodded.

"Did she...?"

"Yeah." Edge confirmed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah got it off of her when I touched her."

Lita stared at the two guys until it hit her.

"Oh god." She whispered. "Faith tried to kill herself, didn't she?"

Edge nodded in confirmation.

"But why? Who?" Lita asked, her lower lip trembling.

Chris looked away in guilt before quietly leaving the room.

* * *

It didn't take long to find her. He had been traveling the backstage area for years. Faith had rarely been alone and he could tell she was lost.

He grabbed her shoulder and the next thing he knew he was on his ass.

"Sorry." She said, realizing it was him. "Shouldn't sneak up on a Slayer, especially after she already flipped a creep onto his ass for touching my ass."

"It's okay." He gasped, taking the hand she held out for him. "Who was it?"

"I don't know everyone's name but he was a creep. What do you want?"

"Faith, I'm sorry, for everything. For all I've said. I was an idiot and I never meant to hurt you."

"Me, hurt?" she scoffed. "Please."

"Why did you come out there tonight?"

"I know what Kane is. I knew he'd hurt you, perhaps kill you. I don't need another death on my conscience."

"Another-"

"Forget it." She snapped, waving him away.

Chris grabbed her arm, pulling back her sleeve.

"Why did you do this?" He asked, looking at her with hurt in his eyes.

She roughly pulled her hand away, wincing as she bumped the cut.

"It was an accident."

That just happened to be on both wrists?"

She shrugged, looking away.

"Was this the first time?"

Again she shrugged.

"Faith, answer me."

She looked back at him before dropping her eyes.

"No." she whispered.

He softly swore.

"When?"

"I-I don't know. Haven't since I come here, since I met-" Here she faltered.

"Met who?" He pressed.

She looked up into his eyes. 'You."

Chris groaned, sinking to his knew in front of her.

"And I made you do this. All because I was a jackass. I'm so sorry Faith." He leaned his head against her stomach. Amazed at the tears that had sprung up. How could he do this to her? How could he hurt her like this?"

"You didn't make me do anything."

She whispered, her tone hard. "I picked up the knife, I'm the pathetic one."

"No, you're not." He replied, grabbing her wrists and running his hands over the bandages. "I'm taking you to a doctor."

"No." she replied, pulling away. "No doctors, it'll be healed tomorrow."

"Faith, you can't keep doing this to yourself. Why do you do it?"

"The life of a slayer isn't easy Chris. God knows mine hasn't been."

"But what was so bad you'd want to end your life?"

She sighed and picked him up. "A lot of bad things have happened. Look Chris, I just want to go back to the hotel."

"Can I come with you?"

She nodded. "I would like that."

Together, they turned to leave, Chris reaching out and lacing his fingers with hers.

"I'm sorry." He whispered again.

"Don't be."

"I promise to never give you a reason to do this again."

"Don't make me any promises. They're always broken."

"This one won't be." He replied.

"Faith sighed. "Yeah right."

As they turned the corner, a figure stepped out from behind some equipment. This was very interesting. He could use this to his advantage. He'd have to learn more about the newest Diva who said her name was Faye-Elizabeth. Oh but he had just learned it was faith, and she was a Slayer. And it appeared that meant something. He knew it would explain all the crazy things she did, not to mention he fearlessness.

He was going to find out exactly what a Slayer was and exactly who this Faith person was. There were a lot of insecurities there that he knew he'd be able to play off of. He could use this to his advantage.

He started whistling a happy tune a he walked back to his room. Yup, things were going to get really good around here.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Just so you all remember, I am following the Wwe storyline but am changing it a bit, where Faith comes in. Here though I think I'm stiil in july. It is before summerslam still.

Thanks to all my wonderful Reviewers you are all loved.

Also I have a BTVS/WWE group on yahoo. Pleas join. Just go to my profile and click on the link.

* * *

"So, how had everything been going for you?" Chris asked, as soon as they got back to their hotel. They had decided it would be better to talk in his room, where there would be no interruptions.

"Fine, I guess." Faith replied back with a shrug.

"Really?"

"Let's see, you became an asshole, I practically killed Trish and Tomko, I found out Edge was empathic, I had another run in with you, tried to end my life, tried to run away but only came back when I thought Kane was going to kill you. So yeah, everything's just five by five."

Chris looked at her, his eyes full of guilt. "Faith-"

"Forget it Chris." She sighed, sitting heavily on the bed.

"No, listen to me. When I got mad at you last week, I was a jackass, I admit it. I'm sorry. I was just so close, then it was taken away but it wasn't your fault."

Faith didn't say anything.

"This last week has been hell without you. I couldn't get my mid off of you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. It's been that way since I met you but it's been worse when you're not around to talk to. That night we spent together-"

Faith went to interrupt but he silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"That night we had together was the best night of my life. It wasn't a one-night stand, or some mistake because we were drunk. It was something special to me and I was scared because I thought you didn't feel the same."

Faith looked up at him. "Look, Chris, I don't do the whole spill my feelings and mushiness thing."

Chris stared at her. "Then tell me it wasn't a one night stand, that's all I want to hear."

"It wasn't." She finally whispered. She looked up at Chris but before anything else could happen, his lips were covering hers.

She pushed him away. "Just because we've already had sex, doesn't mean I want to get right back in the sack with you."

Chris sighed. "Faith, I just want to kiss you. I won't do anything until you say okay. We'll take it slow, at your pace."

Faith let out a small chuckle. "I've never done anything slow before."

She grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him in for another kiss."

The relationship progressed at a slow pace. The rest of the week was filled with cuddling and kissing, nothing more. Chris didn't mind, he was happy just to be near her and she enjoyed being part of something that wasn't casual.

He treated her like a queen. He brought her flowers and chocolates and anything else he thought would show how much he cared. He always had something for her whenever they were apart, no matter how long it was. He gave her space when she needed it, letting her patrol on her own, although he really wanted to be out there with her protecting her.

Faith was really and truly amazed. No one had ever done the things Chris was doing for her. He was kind, patient, caring. Three things that was unusual to her. But something even more unusual was beginning to happen. Feelings that were so foreign to her, it took awhile to figure it out but when she did, it only seemed to bring a big smile to her face.

Faith was falling in love.

Which could only mean things were bound to fall apart soon.

* * *

The next taping of Raw started out fine. Chris had his Highlight Reel and Faith walked out with him. His guests were the ten finalists of some Diva contest. This made Faith laugh. She had gotten the job a lot easier.

The diva hopefuls came down and he sat on the second rope to let them through. She stood at the other side.

He gave a little speech about voting then had them introduce themselves. Next, he told them about an immunity envelope that was hidden in Eric Bischoff's office. Faith raised her eyebrows. He didn't tell her about that.

Leaving the ring, Chris had the girls follow him over the barrier, causing Faith to laugh as they struggled over the barrier. Following behind, she made sure the crowd saw how easily she cleared the barrier.

She followed them back into Bischoff's office, watching as they began to tear his office apart. Chris kept egging them on but she stood against the door.

Finally Chris came by, grabbing her arm and leaving the room at a run.

"There's no envelope, huh?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No but the bastard deserved it."

They were back in his locker room when they found out he was to have a rematch with Kane. Better yet, Bischoff had made it right after hers, making it impossible for either to accompany the other out.

* * *

Faith's happiness came crashing down later when Faith was alone in her locker room, getting ready for her very first match against Trish. She was excited, yet at the same time, nervous. All throughout the week, she had been working with Chris and Edge, trying to wrestle without using her full strength. She was doing pretty good too but once in awhile, she slipped up and that's what worried her.

But yesterday, Lita had given her a small package from her cousin Julie, who was aware of where Faith was but was keeping it quiet. The package contained several small vials with instructions to only drink half at a time. On closer inspection, Faith saw that they were the same muscle relaxants that were given to Buffy on her eighteenth birthday. She had become worried, wondering why they had these but apparently Julie had said they were used for the out of control Slayers. Like the one Andrew had picked up from Angel last year.

So she took half the vial, immediately feeling the affects but knowing that it would only last a few hours. With it, Chris and Edge had no problem out wrestling her. She was weak but she still had skill and she had a good chance tonight against Trish who was so certain she'd win, she had put up her belt.

Finishing her make-up, she went to put everything back in her bag. Her locker room door slammed open and she looked up, surprised to see Evolution there.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" She yelled.

This was not good. She had already taken the vial and she didn't stand a chance. As for help, she had no clue where everyone was.

"Hello Faith." Triple H leered at her.

"Who's Faith?" She asked, trying to play dumb.

"You."

"No dumbass, my name is Faye-Elizabeth."

"Oh really?" He asked. Flair handed him a folder, which he opened, looking at in interest.

"Oh so you're not the Faith Richardson from Boston, who moved to Sunnydale when she was fifteen after watching her guardian be murdered."

She raised her chin defiantly, refusing to say anything.

"But your guardian was special, huh? Something called a Watcher because you were a slayer."

Faith couldn't stop the surprise that flashed through her eyes.

"Slayer. An interesting word." Triple H continued. "That was really hard to find but you'd be surprised at what you can find if you have the right connections."

"Go to Hell." She spat at him.

"No Faith, that's where you're heading. Now, if I can continue. So you went to Sunnydale where there was another Slayer. You helped her before you turned on her and started working for the mayor, who was, gasp, a demon."

He turned to the others his mouth open in surprise. They all started chuckling.

"You killed people until the other Slayer, Buffy Summers, put you in a coma for eight months. Upon waking, you tried to ruin her life before running away to an old friend who convinced you to turn yourself in. So you were in jail for three years until you decided to break out. Shall I continue?"

She glared at him.

"You left to help a friend before returning to Sunnydale, which somehow imploded not too long after. Then your criminal record disappears as if you were never in jail. That's quite a mystery how that happened."

He closed the folder, looking up at faith with a smirk.

"You can't prove shit." She snapped.

He chuckled, reaching into the folder and pulling out a picture. He held it up to her. It was her mug shot.

"Mother fucker." She swore, charging him.

"Grab her arms, hold her down." Triple H ordered Orton and Batista.

They stepped forward and held her back with ease. She tried to struggle but was too weak.

"Hunter, she's weak." Batista said.

Triple H looked at her in surprise. "No, she's strong, I know she is. She practically broke my ribs."

"Pity I didn't." She snarled.

"Did you take something?"

She clamped her mouth shut.

"Tell me." He yelled, reaching forward and squeezing her mouth.

"Bite me."

He backhanded her and it really hurt. It left a bright red mark on her face that instantly began to swell. Her mouth filled with blood, which she gladly spat at him.

"That answers my question. Whatever it is, take no more, I want you at full strength."

"You can't tell me what to do asshole."

His grin turned evil. "But I can and I will. From now on, you are a member of Evolution."

"I'd rather go back to jail."

"You might if you don't listen. Not only that but I will also tell your little boy toy about your past."

Her eyes widened in horror.

"Didn't think he knew, does anyone?"

Faith hesitated. Lita knew but if she told them, who knew what they'd do to her as well.

She shook her head.

"It'll stay that was as long as you do what I say."

She remained silent.

"You'll cut off all the ties to your little buddies."

She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off.

"You'll do as I say if you don't want them to find out."

She wisely closed her mouth.

"You'll win that title tonight and then you'll give your boy toy a nice farewell. Now grab your stuff, I'll tell you what you're doing on the way."

* * *

"What happened?" Chris asked, touching her cheek where it was swelling.

Faith shrugged. "Stupid muscle relaxants, makes me clumsy. I tripped and hit a locker."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"You'll do good."

"Thanks."

She pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked, breaking out into a goofy grin.

She shrugged. "Good luck with your match." She smiled, giving him one last kiss before turning away.

Soon her would hate her but now, she could kiss him, knowing he cared for her.

His music started and she stepped away.

"I love you." She whispered but she knew he couldn't hear her.

She stepped out to the ramp, glaring at her opponent in the ring. Beside her was her problem solver but despite her weakened state, she wasn't worried. She had used more force on him then her when she had beaten them. He was probably a little nervous.

She stepped into the ring and Tomko was quick to exit.

"I'll make this quick." Trish sneered at her.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Good, I have better things to do."

Trish charges and she lifted a leg, catching the blonde in the stomach. Grabbing her hair, Faith gave her a mouthful of her knee before picking up the smaller woman and giving her a suplex.

Leaving her, she climbed to the top turnbuckle, readying herself for a moonsault. Before she could execute the move, Tomko grabbed her ankle. She kicked him in the face before turning and jumping on him.

"Not your fight, cowboy." She murmured, before standing up and rolling back into the ring.

She stood up and was met by a boot to the face by Trish. Then Trish grabbed her hair, going for a bulldog but as she went to drop, Faith braced herself, grabbing the blonde and lifting her to drop her on her back.

Now she went to the top for a moonsault, landing it perfectly. She held Trish down for the three count.

The match had lasted under five minutes and she was the new Women's Champion.

She couldn't enjoy it though. Chris' match was next.

Grabbing her belt, she held it up to the crows and picked up a mic.

"Thanks for making it quick Trish. Like I said, I got better things to do."

Dropping the mic, she sauntered up the ramp.

She didn't get to see him again as she reached the back. A tear slipped down her cheek as she watched the monitor.

"You ready?' A voice whispered behind her.

She stiffened as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"Your debut with Evolution is almost here."

"I hate you. She whispered.

"With your help I will ruin all who stand in my way."

She turned and glared at him. "One day, I will make you pay." 

He laughed. "Not if you want your secret kept."

On the monitor, Chris' music began to play. She allowed herself a small smile, he had won.

"It's not over yet." Triple H laughed as Bischoff walked out telling Chris He couldn't win by count out. It was falls count anywhere.

Faith sucked in a sharp breath. He had been lucky. Kane had held in his strength and he had got in some shots but now, now he would lose for sure. 

"You're up." He laughed, giving her a little push.

Nausea rised up in Faith and she turned to the nearest garbage can, emptying the contents of her stomach into it. She had no idea where this had come from. She had always had a strong stomach.

As soon as she was finished Triple H motioned to the sound guy, who put Chris' music back on. She was pushed through the curtain and she slowly made her way back to the ring.

Kane had just gone over the top rope and Chris turned to her, his face breaking out into a grin, despite his exhaustion.

Faith didn't react. She stopped halfway down, motioning him to continue.

She watched the rest of the match, following them into the crowd as they beat each other up.

She held herself back from cheering on Chris as he did what he could to take Kane down. He even got a crane that a camera was on and swung it at Kane's head. He went down and Chris slowly crawled over to him to get the pinfall.

Batista showed up, pulling Chris off and throwing him into the barrier.

"Now." Batista yelled.

Faith stepped forward, wiling the tears not to fall and pushing back another wave of Nausea. She lifted her newly won belt, thankful he wasn't facing her. She didn't want to see the look in his eyes when she betrayed him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

She brought the belt down.

* * *

Please read and review


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

set after season 7 of Btvs and in June for WWE where HBK gets his throat squashed by Kane. spoilers for eveything after that as it does follow the WWE storylines currently going on 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the plot.

Summary: Faith decides to leave behind the Slayer school and find her purpose in life. Instead of being discreet, she is fast pulled into a world that she would have loved only a few years ago. but she has changed and how will she cope with her new surroundings. Especially when a blonde canadian becomes attached to her.

Feedback: Would love it.

* * *

Well a few more chapters nad i am almost doen this first part. The second part of this trilogy is A LOT longer and i don't know about the third part.. thanks to all myreviewrs and please keep reviewing

* * *

"I'm sick and tired of getting hit in the head." Chris Jericho mumbled as he slowly came to.

"You're in the wrong profession then, buddy." A voice said nearby.

Groaning, Chris turned his head, opening his eyes.

On one side of the bed was Lita and Edge, looking down on him in concern. He turned his head only to find the rest of the room empty.

"Where's faith?" He mumbled.

He missed the look his two friends gave each other.

"On a good note, you don't have a concussion." Lita said with a bright smile.

Chris turned to them. "Where's Faith?"

"Chris-" Lita began.

"What happened?" he cut her off. "Did Batista or Kane do something to her? She wasn't at her full strength."

Another look passed between his two friends but this time he noticed it.

"Just tell me." He said impatiently, sitting up.

Neither Edge nor Lita said anything. Instead, Edge stood up and pressed play on his VCR.

Chris watched his fight with Kane, watched Faith come down the ramp and silently watch the match. She followed them into the crowd, very still, just watching. Batista showed up, pulling him off Kane and throwing him into the barrier. He turned and seemed to be yelling at Faith who had crept closer. He watched as Faith stepped closer and lifted her belt, her face expressionless. But instead of hitting Batista, she turned away from the camera and towards him on the floor and hit him over the head with the belt.

Edge stopped the tape.

"That was an accident, right?" Chris asked, sounding panicked. "She didn't mean to- she wouldn't-"

The other two looked at him with pity in their eyes.

"We haven't talked to her." Lita said. "But she was seen leaving the building with triple h and Flair."

"No." Chris said, shaking his head in denial. "She wouldn't."

"She did man." Edge cut him off quietly.

"But why?" Chris asked, his eyes full of pain.

"I don't know." Lita said quietly, wondering herself what exactly had happened to make her friend turn to Evolution. Especially after she had been trying so hard to change.

* * *

"Get your stuff." Triple H commanded, stopping in front of her hotel room.

"What?" Faith asked.

"You think Lita will be happy to see you after what you did? Also can't risk you tipping her off."

"You can't be fucking serious." She hissed. "Where the fuck am I staying?"

"With me." Triple H replied with a big smile.

"Oh hell no."

"Oh hell yes. Now get your stuff."

Knowing there was nothing she could do, she gave him the finger before stepping into her room and slamming the door in Evolution's face.

"Feisty." Triple H said. "I like it."

"Do you think we can pull this off?" Randy Orton asked, staring at the door Faith had just stepped through. That girl intrigued him.

Triple H turned to glare at him. "Of course we can. She doesn't want to go back to jail and she doesn't want Jericho or her little buddies to find out what kind of person she really is. And that's good. With her help, we can get back my belt."

"Mine too, right?" Orton asked.

"Yeah, whatever, yours too." He replied, distracted.

* * *

Faith leaned against the door, willing herself not to scream, or break something, or hell, even cry because she suddenly had the urge to cry sweep through her but she bit it back, they would not see her cry. They had her and they knew it. There was no way in hell she was going back to jail and there was no way in hell she was letting Chris find out about that part of her past. If he was going to hate her, she'd rather it be for something like this then because he knew she was a murderer.

There was a knock on the door. "You ready? We don't have all day."

"Fuck you." She yelled through the door.

"Language, Faith, Language."

"Don't you dare call me that." She snapped throwing open the door. "I'll be ready when I'm damn well ready and if you don't want to wait, then leave, I don't give a shit."

Triple H charged through her open door, pushing her up against the wall.

"I told you to hurry up and get your stuff. Now do it and leave your damn key card behind."

Faith pulled away from him. "I hate you.' She hissed, gathering up all her stuff and throwing it into the bag.

When she was done, she turned for the door before dropping her bag and running for he bathroom. Again she emptied the contents of her stomach. She believed it to still be guilt for what she had done to Chris.

"Your key card." Triple H reminded her as she stepped out of the bathroom.

She pulled it out and moved to put it on the nightstand. While her back was to him, she reached up, yanking off the chain around her neck. She put them both down, hoping Lita would find her cross necklace and somehow understand, this wasn't by choice.

Leaving the room, she followed the guys back to Triple H's room where they all went their separate ways.

"Make yourself at home." He smirked, opening the door.

"There's one bed." She said, glaring at him.

"You're welcome to join me." He said, snaking an arm across her shoulders.

Faith smirked to herself. He was about to find out that her Slayer strength was back. She grabbed his arm, twisting it behind him and pushing his face into the wall.

"Get one thing straight. You may have something over me that is forcing me to help you, but you will not touch me. You touch me and I have no problem breaking every bone in your body."

"You do that and your secrets out."

"Not if you're unable to talk."

She let him go with a little extra shove.

"I have to patrol."

"You have to what?" He asked, dusting off his suit.

"Patrol. Dust vamps, kill demons. You said you looked up what a Slayer is so you figure it out."

"You're not going alone."

"Gee I didn't know you cared." She sneered at him.

"I don't." He shot back. "I just don't want to lose my chance at regaining what was taken from me."

"Oh, so you admit you're a shitty wrestler who can only win by cheating."

She was surprised at his speed. She didn't even see his backhand.

"Fuck you." She spat at him, punching him back.

The Game wiped at the blood on his lips and glared at her.

"Batista is going with you."

"Fine, but don't come crying to me if he gets himself killed. But I doubt I'm that lucky."

Without another word, she left the room, slamming the door on her way out.

She made it half a block before she sensed someone behind her. She stopped and sighed.

"Might as well come out, you big dumb ape. I know you're following me."

Batista stepped out from the shadows. "Hunter won't like you saying stuff like that to me."

Faith glared at him. "Hunter can go to hell for all I care."

She pulled out a knife from her jacket.

"What are you doing with that?" he asked a little nervous.

"What I'm supposed to be doing."

She threw it at him and it sailed past his shoulders, lodging firmly into her target's head.

Batista stared, his eyes wide. "That's a-that's-"

"A demon? No shit."

She walked over and pulled the knife out, cutting off its head before wiping the knife on a patch of grass.

"You gonna come patrolling with me then get used to it. Better yet, make yourself useful." She pulled out a stake and tossed it at him.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Batista asked.

She rolled her eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Something attacks, aim for the heart."

"Uh-uh, I ain't killing nothing."

"Then leave. If you're not going to help, you'll get us both killed."

"Hunter said I can't leave you alone."

She raised a brow." You really think I care what Hunter says."

She turned away from him wanting to let out some of her anger. Batista, looking pissed off and scared, quickly ran to catch up with her.

* * *

She had always hated mornings but this was the worst. First, she woke up on the cold hard floor. Second, she turned over and saw triple H on his bed and that made her groan, making her remember how bad yesterday was. The final kicker was the nausea building up in her stomach and up into her throat. She had ran for the bathroom, once again, throwing everything up until all there was, was dry heaving. What the hell was wrong with her? Cleaning herself up, she stepped into the shower.

One good thing had come out of her patrol last night and that was seeing Batista get attacked from behind by a Vamp. He was screaming and crying like a little girl. Needless to say she had taken her time getting to him. When they returned, he had said he was not going out with her anymore. Randy Orton had bravely, or stupidly, in Faith's opinion, stepped forward.

Half-hour later, she was sitting on the bed, her stomach still rolling as she waited for Triple H, when someone knocked on the door.

"Get it." He snapped from the bathroom.

Faith rolled her eyes as she stood and opened the door.

"Faithy." Orton said, stepping through. "How great to see you."

She let them all in then slammed the door.

"Look here, dumb ass. You do not call me Faith, or Faithy or anything resembling Faith. Unless you want a black eye, call me Liz."

"Whatever you say, Faith." Orton said with his trademark smirk.

She growled and moved towards him.

"Enough." Triple H roared, coming out of the bathroom.

"You ready?" He asked the rest of Evolution.

They nodded.

"Let's go then."

* * *

"What do you have there?" edge asked, coming to sit beside Lita.

She held up a necklace with a cross on it.

"Isn't that...?"

"Yeah." She replied. "I found it this morning with her keycard."

"Why would she leave it?"

Lita shrugged her shoulders while looking down at the necklace. "I don't know, she always wore this. It was part of the Slayer gig."

She turned and stared at Edge. "You saw the match right? You saw her face for that split second, didn't you?"

Edge slowly nodded.

"I don't think she wanted to do that."

"Then why would she?"

Lita didn't say anything, instead chewing her bottom lip nervously. She had a feeling Faith was being blackmailed but she couldn't say anything to Edge without giving away all of Faith's past. Faith's actions from the previous night just didn't sit right with her. She had seen how Faith was and how hard she was trying to be a better person. Evolution just didn't fit in with that plan.

"Is there any way you can find out?" She asked Edge.

Edge sighed. "I guess, if I can get close enough to her. But if she's really with Evolution, it will be hard."

"Hey." Chris said, walking over to them and taking a seat. "What's up?"

"Nothing much.' She replied, shooting a warning glance at Edge.

"How are you?" She asked, putting an arm around him."

He shrugged. "How am I supposed to be?" he asked.

Lita didn't have an answer for him.

"Maybe you should try talking to her."

"No." he said, his jaw set. "There's just been too many obstacles between us. Obviously this, us, isn't supposed to happen. So just drop it."

Lita slumped back against her seat. It looked like luck just wasn't in any of their corners. Matt still hadn't talked to her, although she had told him yesterday that she loved him and she was going to have the baby with or without him. She really wanted it to be the former but now everything rested on him.

It was times like these that she really missed Jeff and wished the younger Hardy hadn't left the WWE. He was always a comforting figure when she needed one but ever since he had left and she had returned form her neck injury, they had fallen out of touch. Perhaps she would call him after the landed.

But her relationship wasn't the only one on the rocks. Chris and Faith, Man she had been rooting for those two and they had until evolution had become involved. She was positive they had done something to her. But what?

Looking up, Lita spied the object of her thoughts walking towards them. She was flanked by Evolution and Lita could clearly see the look of repulsion on her face. It just cemented her idea that Faith was doing this against her will.

"Liz." She called out, standing up.

Faith's eyes briefly come to rest on her before flickering away. But Lita had seen something in that brief moment. A plea for help?

Triple h leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Immediately, the look of repulsion disappeared.

"Liz." Lita called again, stepping towards the dark hair girl.

Faith let out a sigh. Now that Lita was standing in her way, there was no way to ignore her. She flicked her hand back at Evolution who backed off a step, all except Randy Orton, who on Triple H's command, stepped forward and put an arm around her.

Lita could not miss the shudder or the look that she saw for sure pass through her eyes. Faith was begging for help.

"Yes Lita?" She asked in a bored voice.

"You left something in our room." She didn't say mine. Showing faith that it was still open to her.

"What?" faith asked as Lita held out the necklace.

Her eyes became filled with sadness as her eyes quickly flickered to Chris, who was trying not to look at her, before returning to Lita.

"No, it ain't mine." She replied hollowly.

Lita nodded in understanding. "My mistake."

She turned away without another word. Now she understood but she needed to know how they were blackmailing her and why.

"You could've been a bit more nasty." Randy Orton whispered in her ear, making it look like he was nuzzling her ear.

"And you could've not touched me." Faith snapped back. "You want her to find out? Cause you touching me makes me want to puke."

"Watch your mouth." Triple H whispered in a menacing tone as he stepped forward.

"Tell him to watch his hands then." She grumbled back, stepping ahead of them.

"Like hell I will. You and Orton are the new couple of the WWE. Learn to deal with it."

Faith rolled her eyes but inside she was secretly thrilled. Oh not about her new supposed boyfriend. She was ready to deck him but thrilled that Lita understood. She knew this wasn't what she wanted. Maybe by some chance she'd get Chris to believe that.

For now, until she could come up with a plan. She was the new member and only female of Evolution. And Randy Orton's new girlfriend on top of that. The nausea rose up in her stomach again and she wondered if Orton really did make her want to puke. It was the only explanation for her getting sick. Ugh, she'd have to find a way out of this soon before she became really violent.

* * *

"Here."

"What?" Chris asked, turning his miserable looking eyes up to Lita.

"This is for you." She held the necklace up in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Faith wanted you to have it."

He clenched his jaw at the mention of her name. "She said it wasn't hers. I heard her.

"But you didn't see her."

"No but I saw Orton draped all over her."

Lita sighed, picking up his hand and dropping the necklace into it before closing his hand around it.

"I wish I could say why but I don't know why. I do know they're holding her against her will. They must be blackmailing her but I don't know for what. When she looked at me though, I knew that was the last place she wanted to be."

"And how would you know?" Chris asked, standing up. "Maybe she's just playing you, Lita, the same way she played us all."

Pushing past her, he went to board the plane.

Lita allowed herself a small smile. She didn't believe faith had ever played them, she believed the Slayer was genuinely trying to change for the better.

But if Chris really believed what he had said, why did he still have her necklace clenched in his fist?


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers I know I used to thank everyone personally but I've been quite busy and have enough time to just get it up before I'm off again but just know that you are all appreciated and I love reading all your reviews....

And please if you like to write nad read btvs/wwe crossovers please join my group at yahoo.... Just go to my profile and the address I s there as my homepage link.. thanks guys.

* * *

The last week had been hell. She was a prisoner again. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere without someone with her and that someone was usually Randy Orton. Whenever they ran into someone, Orton would throw his arm around her even when she threatened to deck him. He would just smile and give one of his smart-ass comments about her liking it rough. She always growled at him and stomped away but he was quick to catch up with her.

The only time he was decent was on patrol. He always came with her and was always willing to help and learn what h could. She was quite surprised by it. The first time he was a total asshole but each time they went out he was always a little bit nicer. In fact, the first time he had staked his first vampire, he had lifted her into a celebratory hug. One she found herself returning for a brief moment before pushing him away.

Faith now sighed, leaning he head against the door. This was the only time she ever got to be by herself and it was because she was hiding in a bathroom. But even that was interrupted.

"Hurry your ass up." Triple H pounded on the door.

"Fuck you." She yelled. "I don't even have a match tonight."

"The boys are wanted in the ring and you're accompanying them."

She opened the door and glared at him before stomping past him. She picked up her woman's belt.

"Faith, I thought you would've warmed up to us by now." Triple h said, sounding almost civilized.

"Can't warm up to someone you hate." She yelled back, following the guys out to the gorilla.

"So why am I going out there?" She asked, annoyed.

"To make sure we win." Flair explained.

"I don't cheat."

"What the hell do you call helping your little friends?" Orton exploded.

"I made things fair." She snapped back, turning her dark glare on him.

"Then do that for us."

She nodded. "Yeah, I will make things fair, for the other team."

Batista stepped forward and lifted his hand. "You little bitch."

She raised a brow at him, not backing down. "C'mon, hit me, get that 'roid rage out."

His face became red. "How dare you say I-"

"Shut it, will you? If you're gonna hit me then do it, just don't go crying to your mommy over there-" she pointed to Flair. "-when I hit you back. Hard."

Evolution's music started and they pushed her ahead, just to show everyone who she was really with.

She stood at the top of the ramp and stared at all who was gathered in the ring. Kane was there, glaring at her. Matt Hardy was there, staring at her, with what? Respect? She couldn't be sure and she didn't understand why so she was sure she misinterpreted it. Edge was staring at her but she couldn't read his look Then she found Chris who was staring at her with disgust and hurt. She had to look away but not before noting that he was wearing her necklace. What did that mean?

Ric Flair nudged her and they started walking down the ramp. Batista and Orton saw that Chris and Edge were watching her so they both threw arms around her. Randy kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled. "Hands off assholes." She said through clenched teeth.

They let her go and entered the ring just as Eric Bischoff showed up, claiming there would be a Battle Royale. The winner would be facing the WWE Champion at Summerslam.

The bell rang and the wrestlers began attacking one another. Faith stalked the outside of the ring. Not really safe at any one side as the guys were being thrown out every which way.

She didn't help Evolution; she didn't plan on helping anyone until Matt Hardy almost pushed Kane out. She was on the other side but walked around the ring with every intention of helping Matt but she was too late. Kane flipped him over the top rope and he landed at Faith's feet.

"You okay?" She asked, holding out a hand for him.

He nodded grasping her hand.

"Thank you." He said, turning to glare at Kane.

"It's no problem."

"No." he replied in his soft southern accent. "I meant for Lita. Thank you for watching out for her. For looking after her."

"You can be doing that too." She softly replied.

He shook his head. "No, not yet, I just can't."

She nodded. "Just remember. What she did, she did because she loved you. People will do crazy things to protect the ones they love." She turned and looked at Chris.

Matt nodded in understanding, looking to where she was staring. "That's what you're doing, isn't it? You still love him."

"My whole life and I've never loved anyone but yes, to both questions just please don't say anything, I could get in trouble."

"I won't but he'll be mad when he finds out."

Faith gave him a sad smile. "Maybe but at least I'm protecting him. That's the most important thing."

Matt stared at her, his gaze intense. "Is it? Maybe he just wants to help you."

"No one can help me." She whispered.

"You're gonna have to leave now." A ref told Matt as he pulled on his arm

Matt nodded looking back at the girl who had helped him. "Bye Liz, and thanks. I hope you work things out."

She nodded. "I hope you do too. Remember what I said and not a word to anyone."

He nodded back at her, heading up the ramp.

"What the hell were you saying? Hunter's going to be pissed." Orton was yelling at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Until he was pulled away we were plotting to get Kane out. Something to help you so just chill."

Orton turned, seemingly satisfied with her answer.

"Dumb ass." She muttered, going back to prowl the outside of the ring.

Kane was eventually knocked out. It had taken Chris, Edge, Batista and Orton lifting him and Faith pulling down the rope. She was on the other side of the ring before Kane even stood up.

Eventually it came down to the four guys who had knocked Kane out. Faith was by the ramp when Batista went to throw Edge out only to be clotheslined by Chris. Batista hit the floor and she couldn't hold back her smile.

"Why didn't you help?" he yelled at her.

"Help how?" She asked.

The ref came and told him to leave.

"Buh bye now." She said with a wave.

She turned back in time to see Chris hit Edge, knocking him out.

"Liz girl." He said, all excited as he landed beside her.

"That wasn't very nice." She said, directing a frown at Chris.

"No, it wasn't." Edge replied, glaring up at Chris.

"I'm sorry man, I had to do it." Chris was saying.

Both stared up at him in disbelief until he turned away.

"I gotta go." Faith said, turning away.

"Liz-girl, wait." Edge said, grabbing her shoulder.

She instantly felt the shock go through her and momentarily froze. She turned to face him, knowing Orton's eyes were on her.

"I said get the fuck away from me. Just leave me the hell alone." She snarled, pushing him back.

Their brief contact made him understand, she was only saying this for show.

"Now leave before I decide to kick your ass."

"Whatever." Edge said, backing away. "I don't know what your problem is but you've turned into a major bitch."

Faith tossed her hair back, directing a sneer at him. "Maybe it was you."

She spun away from him, putting as much distance between them as she could.

There hopefully the jerk-offs would buy that.

It was now down to Orton and Chris and Faith walked back and forth, watching them. Orton went to slingshot out but he stopped himself and the fight was now at the ropes, both guys trying to throw the other out. Many times, it looked as if Chris would fail but each time he held on to the rope, pulling himself up and flipping over the tope rope. Then Orton RKO'd Chris and he started falling, just grabbing the rope at the last second. Faith was right there when it happened and their eyes locked. She could see that he was about to give up. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Orton facing the other way.

'Don't give up." She whispered.

His eyes widened as he wondered if she meant the match or with her.

She raised her belt as if to strike him down and he was deciding if it would be better to let go or let her hit him again. He decided he'd rather fall. He let one hand go as Faith stepped forward and...tripped, landing right below him. He didn't think, just let his feet land on her before pushing himself off and hoisting himself back over the rope.

Was that deliberate? Was she trying to help him? Her didn't get to think more of it as Orton landed a drop kick on him, knocking him back over the top rope and on to Faith, who still hadn't moved.

"Are you okay?" he asked, right away.

She nodded, unable to speak. He was here, so close. If she just moved a little closer....

"Faith?"

She looked up to the ring to see Orton yelling at her. She looked back at Chris, surprise in his eyes as he wondered why they would call her by her real name. Unless she was really with them.

"Sorry."

He heard the whisper so quiet that if he hadn't been so close, he would have missed it.

Then he was flying over her as she threw him off, landing a few feet short of the barrier. Chris knew she could've thrown him into the barrier, no problem and again he wondered if that was deliberate.

He fingered the cross necklace around his neck, more confused then ever, wondering what was really going on with Faith.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Orton was yelling at her as she looked up at him in the ring.

"I threw him so shut up."

"I would've knocked him down sooner if you weren't under him."

Faith shrugged. "I tripped." She left him I the middle of the ring, going up the ramp and backstage.

She was contemplating where to go. The bathroom was a good place to start, she was feeling sick again. She really hoped her slayer abilities would kick in and get rid of this damn cold or flu that she had. She could also run for it, maybe get far enough away before Triple H told the police.

"...She's so stupid."

She heard a female voice say.

Faith stopped outside the door.

"I know. I can't believe anyone would do that." Another voice said.

"I mean that man is all kinds of hotness." The first voice was saying. "If she wasn't in the ring last week, I would've jumped Chris Jericho then and there."

"Like hell you would." Faith snapped, kicking open the door. She came face to face with nine of the remaining diva hopefuls.

They all looked up at her surprised until one had the courage to step forward.

"We can do what we want. You don't own him."

Some of the other girls nodded in agreement.

"No but you touch him and I'll make sure you not only lose your chance at becoming a diva, I'll make it impossible for you to touch anything ever again."

"You don't scare us." The girl said, her arms crossed.

Faith raised a brow. "No? That's a pity. I'll see you girls next week."

She left the room but not before hearing one of them say. "What does she mean?"

Faith smiled to herself. Was it just her or were all blondes annoying. It was time to go find her new buddies.

The door slammed shut as soon as she entered.

"I wasn't helping him." She said, turning to face Triple H.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes." She replied. "There are a lot of cables to trip over if you're not used to it. Trust me, I know, I used to be the one holding those damn cables."

He gave a half smile. "That's the first time you've talked to me without swearing."

"Yeah, well don't push your luck, I have an idea."

"Oh really? He asked surprised. "To help me?"

"No, cause that would be pushing your luck. It's about a match for me."

Triple H nodded as he turned to get ready for his match.

"Normally I wouldn't care but you do have that belt and you will have to wrestle and to be honest, I'm quite intrigued. You're actually being civil."

Faith shrugged. "I ain't putting my belt on the line just yet but I know you're buddies with Bischoff and it might be something he'll enjoy."

"What do you mean?" Triple H turned to look at her with suspicion.

"The little wannabes? Put them in a match against me. One of them wins, they have immunity. If not well I always enjoy violence." Faith finished, an evil smile lighting up her face.

"Why?"

"They got in may face just now. Started spewing shit about how I wasn't that great and that they could beat me any day. They're too cocky, wouldn't mid taking them down a notch or two."

Triple h was quiet as he mulled it over.

"Hunter.'

He looked up at her in surprise. She had never used his name before.

"These girls want to be diva's they gotta get by on more than just looks. Start out with one and send another in every minute. I pin them they're out. They pin me, immunity, even if all of them were out there, which we both know won't happen."

Triple h nodded. "I like that."

"So you can help me?" she asked, hopefully.

He nodded. "Yes, you take all of them out and it will give you power. I'll talk to Bischoff but first, we have some things to discuss."

Faith cocked her head to the side. "Like what?"

"Like my match tonight."

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her out of the locker room, explaining his plan as they walked to the GM's office.

* * *

"And how would you like to explain that, fair Lita?" Edge asked as they watched the scene between Triple H and Faith play out on the monitor.

"I dunno." Lita replied with a shrug. "He even said himself she was being civil and you can tell she did it because she wanted something."

"Why did she want the wannabe's though?"

"I dunno. I don't care how that looked. I still believe faith is being held against her will."

"I'm starting to believe you." Chris said, stepping into the room.

"You do?" Lita asked in surprise.

He nodded. "Unless she's playing us really well, which could be the case but she just- She looked so sad." He quickly told them what happened at ringside.

"I think she purposely had me read her out there." Edge said after Chris had finished. "It was a bit hard, there were a lot of emotions but she wasn't happy. There's more though...."

"What?" Lita asked when he didn't continue.

"Every time I've felt Faith's emotions, she was overwhelmed with guilt. Like she had done something really bad. It's always there but I never thought it was my place to ask. There just wasn't guilt but sadness, pain, it was all there."

There was a knock on the door and Lita was thankful. She knew why faith was feeling all those things but she didn't want to get into a deep discussion about it. Faith didn't want Chris to know about her past and Lita had to respect that, it was Faith's decision to make.

"It's open." She yelled. Faith had taught her well to never outright invite anyone in.

Lita practically fell out of her seat when the door opened to reveal Matt Hardy standing there.

"Matt." She squeaked.

He gave them a small smile. "Lita, can I talk to you?"

She nodded, getting to her feet and following him out. She threw a helpless look back at her friends who returned it with encouraging grins.

"Maybe one relationship can still be salvaged." Chris sighed as soon as she left.

"Man there's still hope."

Chris sighed again but didn't answer him.

* * *

please read and review


	15. Chapter 15

set after season 7 of Btvs and in June for WWE where HBK gets his throat squashed by Kane. spoilers for eveything after that as it does follow the WWE storylines currently going on

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the plot.

Summary: Faith decides to leave behind the Slayer school and find her purpose in life. Instead of being discreet, she is fast pulled into a world that she would have loved only a few years ago. but she has changed and how will she cope with her new surroundings. Especially when a blonde canadian becomes attached to her.

Feedback: Would love it.

And please if u enjoy these types of crossovers, join my site it's strictly BTVS and WWE. Just go to my proile and the address is there

* * *

Lita followed Matt to a more secluded area where they could talk privately. She was nervous. Last week she had told him she was having the baby with or without him. What if he was here to tell her he didn't want to be a part of her life? She didn't know what she would do.

He led her into a room and as soon as the door closed, pushed her up against it, covering her lips with his.

She pulled away after a few moments, savoring the taste of him.

"Does-does this mean...?" She stammered, unable to finish the sentence.

He nodded. "I'm so sorry baby. I know now you only wanted to protect me."

"I wanted to tell you, I really did but I was so ashamed."

He pulled her closer. "I don't blame you and I'm sorry for not understanding."

Lita shook her head. "No, I'm sorry for doing what I did. I shouldn't have but the things he said he would do to you scared me so much and that was before I knew what he was capable of. But it's okay, Faith said because f what he is he might not be able to impregnate me and she said I should stay positive."

He silenced her with another kiss before pulling away, a confused look on his face.

"What he is? Faith? Who's Faith?"

Lita's eyes widened as she slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh no." She moaned. "Is there any way you can pretend you didn't hear that?"

He shook his head and Lita sighed.

"She's gonna kill me, not that it matters now, since she's not talking to me."

"Who?" Matt asked.

"Faith. Liz. Liz is Faith and Kane, well that's a little harder to explain."

Matt's jaw tightened at the mention of the Monsters name.

"I'll explain everything later. Here's a bad place."

He nodded. "Perhaps I should tell you something about Liz, or Faith, whatever her name is. She asked me not to tell you but she helped me and I figure she deserves help back."

Lita was silent, waiting for him to continue.

"She's acting the was she is to protect Jericho. She still loves him."

Lita broke into a big smile. "Did she actually say this?"

"Yes."

"I knew it." She cried, jumping onto Matt. "Thank you." She told him, kissing him again.

"We have to help her."

"And you still have to tell me what Kane is and what Faith has to do with it."

She nodded and grabbed his hand. "C'mon, we'll grab the guys and go back to my room. We need a plan."

She led him out of the room, a smile on both their faces.

* * *

"So we just have to figure out what Evolution is blackmailing her with." Edge said, leaning back on the bed.

Lita shook her head. "That's not important. We just have to get her back."

"It might be." Chris said. "Obviously whatever they have on Faith is important enough to her that she joins them. It must be something bad."

"And if it was?" Lita questioned. "If it was that heinous, how would you feel?"

Chris shrugged. "What could be so bad?"

Lita looked away.

"You know, don't you?"

She shook her head but refused to meet anyone's eyes."

"You do." Chris confirmed. "I know you do. What happened Lita?"

"She asked me not to tell." The red head whispered.

"Hold on one second." Matt spoke up for the first time. He had been quiet ever since the other three had explained to him that what goes bump in the night was real, it was Faith's job to stop it and Kane was one of these creatures.

"So vampires are real and Faith can take all of us on at the same time?"

"Blindfolded." Lita said.

"Probably with one hand tied behind her back." Edge put in.

"That's not the topic." Chris said, sounding frustrated. "Lita, I know that you know. We have to help Faith and this may be the only way. So please, just tell us."

The room was silent for several minutes and Lita stood up and walked towards the window, not wanting to see any of their faces. If she told them, she would be betraying Faith's confidence but if she kept it quiet, she could very well be losing the chance they had at saving Faith.

Finally, she let out a deep sigh.

"I'm only doing this to help her. None of you can judge her for her past because she has changed, I know she has. She's tried so hard and until Evolution appeared, I believe she had found a little bit of happiness here with all of us but mainly with Chris. For the first time in her life she has friends."

Lita took a deep breath. She had accepted what faith had done with very little problem. Julie had told her all about the rogue slayer making it a little easier when she came face to face with her. But Lita had left it all in the past, that was then, this was now. But she knew not everyone could do that so willingly.

"As you know, Faith was called when she was fifteen and she hasn't had an easy life, which led to her acting wild and sleeping around. It also left eh with some major trust issues. When she reached Sunnydale, she tried to fit in with Buffy and her friends but it was never easy.

"One night on patrol, the two slayers were dusting al these vamps when too late, they discovered one wasn't a Vamp, but a human."

Lita didn't turn at the gasps that filed the room.

"It was an accident. But she didn't realize until too late and she had put a stake through the heart that it was a vampire."

"Faith or Buffy?" Chris quietly asked,

"Faith." Lita replied just as quietly. She didn't react when Chris started swearing, just waited for him to stop so she could continue.

"I don't know what happened right after but something did because Faith started working for the mayor who was a demon and not the good kind."

"There are good kinds?" Matt interrupted. He was still having problems grasping everything.

Lita ignored him.

"She worked for him, doing whatever he needed and that did include killing others. She even poisoned Buffy's boyfriend who was a vampire with a soul, with hopes of killing him and distracting Buffy. The only cure was Slayer's blood and when Buffy found that out, she went after Faith with the intentions of killing her. Instead she ended up running Faith through wither own knife and faith fell off the building and ended up in a coma for eight months. When she woke up she was pretty much crazy. Let's just say she tried to ruin Buffy's life again before running away to LA where she went after Buffy' boyfriend again. But he somehow got through to her and she ended up turning herself in. She was in jail for three years She could've left at any time but knew she deserved it and stayed there until her ex-watcher appeared with a plea for help. Only then did she escape and after helping him, she went back to Sunnydale to help Buffy with the mother of all evil's.

"These past two years have been hell for her though. It seems her criminal record ahs disappeared though and she thanks the guy in LA for that the vampire with the soul. I think they knew she has changed and will be able to help keep the world safe again. And she has changed but being around Buffy and her friends hasn't helped. They never trusted her; they always brought her down and made her feel like nothing. She thought she never deserved being happy again. She still believes that most of the time. It got to the point where she felt so worthless that she left the Slayer school and that's how she ended up here."

"How do you know all this?" Edge asked.

"While she has told me a lot, I knew about her before she came her. My cousin, Julie, is a Slayer and she knew faith."

"Julie?" Matt asked in disbelief. "Little Julie's a Slayer?"

Lita nodded and silence came over the room until she heard the door slam.

She turned to see Chris had walked out.

* * *

It was Friday and Lita was happy. Matt was back with her and they were rarely seen without the other. The only damper was Faith and Chris who had not been seen since she had told them all about Faith's past. Edge was fine, he did after all know what was in her heart and he was able to deal. Matt was fine as well. He was grateful that Faith had helped him and he trusted Lita's judgment. But still Chris was not see and it made Lita a little nervous but no one could have been as nervous as Faith was feeling all that week.

Faith had got her match. Bischoff had agreed, as he was still feeling sore about the office incident. She got her match and all she had to do was run down at the end of Triple H's match and help him if he needed it. He did, but she didn't help much, Batista and Ric Flair had that covered. Then Eugene had shown up. He had only pushed her off the apron but she had "accidentally" landed on the barrier so the guys couldn't get mad at her for that.

But they would be mad at her for what she had found out. Yeah, they would most likely kill her. Their plans that included her would most likely be ruined and she had no idea what they'd do to her.

She had ducked out of patrolling that night. She couldn't do it. She felt like crap and she didn't want to put herself at risk. Because for the first time since Evolution had blackmailed her, she was happy and she would let nothing harm her.

She had to tell Evolution but she wasn't quite ready yet. No, let them wait until Monday. They had tried to screw with her and she wasn't about to let that drop. No, she was going to have her match, then she was going to tell Lita, then she was going to screw Evolution over. Lastly, she was going to disappear. Let them say whatever they wanted. Let them tell Chris because after she told him her first secret, he wouldn't want her so her other secret wouldn't matter. She would be long gone soon after. This time, for her sake, she had to leave. She was going to back down. Because for once, she really didn't want to put herself at risk.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Triple H asked, gripping the back of his chair in an attempt to not hit anything.

Randy Orton nodded. "Yeah, I had a friend who was acting the exact same way. It sucked cause she was only eighteen."

"I don't care about that." Triple h snapped. "If what you say about Faith is true, she won't do anything that may harm her. Do you think she knows?"

Orton nodded. "Yeah she had me take her to the drug store the other day and made me wait outside but I did see her buy something and go to the washroom, she came out looking all freaked out and shit."

"Shit." Triple H yelled, picking up a chair and throwing it across the room.

Orton cringed, afraid to say anything for fear of Triple H turning his wrath o him. He felt bad, he really didn't want to rat Faith out. But Triple H was his friend, his leader. He'd be happy to know he had come through with this information.

"First Eugene costs me the championship not once, but twice, then you're the one who gets a shot at my belt, now this. Our plans are ruined."

He stopped and looked at Orton. "We're going to Plan B."

"You mean...."

"Yes, get Ric to call her, and book her a flight for Raw on Monday."

Randy Orton nodded, happy he got to leave the room.

* * *

Lita walked into the locker room the following Monday with a loud sigh.

"See those two are perfect for each other. When they want to disappear, they can."

"No luck?" Edge asked.

"With finding them no, but with other things...."

Lita held up her hand showing off her new ring.

Edge's eyebrows shot up. "So Hardy proposed?"

She nodded, a big smile on her face, "I was talking to Stacey and he came and proposed."

"Congrats." Edge said, enveloping her in a big hug.

"Thanks." She said, pulling away. "But we gotta do something about Chris and Faith."

"Can't if we can't find them?"

Lita smiled, "I just found out that Chris has his highlight reel tonight and I just signed you up as the guest."

Edge stared down at her confused.

"I have a plan. "You're gonna go out there, pretending to be pissed about last weeks Battle Royale....

* * *

There was only one word to describe how faith was feeling. Shit. She felt like shit. Then again, that would pretty much describe the past few weeks.

"Are you okay in there?"

It was Randy Orton. He had actually been quite nice these past few days. He seemed genuinely concerned about how she was feeling. The rest of Evolution acted concerned. But she knew it for what it was. An act.

"Faith, let me in." he said when she didn't answer.

Faith opened the door and he came in, closing and locking it behind him.

Out of Evolution, Faith had decided that she could stand Randy the most. He came patrolling with her all the time and he was always helpful, even asking for tips on how to be better. He even had decent conversations with her and didn't just see her as the muscle, or their slave or even another piece of ass. She felt bad for him because she just knew that Evolution would probably screw him over. Possibly at Summerslam as he was the number one contender.

"How're you doing?" Randy asked.

Faith glared up at him. "Just peachy. This stupid cold won't leave me alone."

Randy gave her a look. "I don't think you should wrestle tonight."

"And I think you should quit Evolution." She shot back.

"Why?" Randy asked, surprised.

She shook her head, refusing to elaborate. He didn't see it yet. He didn't notice the signs.

"I'm still wrestling."

"I don't think you should in your condition."

Faith's eyes shot up to meet his. "My condition? It's just a cold, no biggie."

But he shook his head. "Bullshit. I know what's going on, it's not some stupid little cold."

Faith groaned. "And the other guys?"

"Yeah, well at least Hunter does."

He didn't tell her that he was the one to tell him.

"Shit." Faith whispered. "He's gonna crew me over now."

Randy didn't answer her.

"I'm still wrestling." She said.

She just hoped She'd screw them before they could screw her.

* * *

"Good luck." Randy said as Evolution's music began to play.

Faith gave him a weak smile, fighting back her nausea.

"Thanks." She whispered as they stepped out onto the ramp.

Randy was the only one to accompany her out to the ring. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen anyone else from Evolution all night. And that didn't make her feel any easier.

But she quickly pushed the uneasy feeling away as she made her way down the ramp and flipped into the ring, handing Randy her belt. Pushing back her nausea, she smirked up at where the fist girl was coming through the curtain.

The bell rang and Faith stood in the middle of the ring, staring at the diva wannabe.

"So you gonna try or are you gonna stare at me the whole time?"

The girl gave a small jump. "I-I'd rather stare."

"Staring won't make you a Diva." Faith sneered, advancing on the girl. "Now hit me."

"What?" The girl asked, surprised.

"You got twenty seconds until the next girl, you might as well look as if you've tried."

Before she even finished the last word, Faith was slapped across the face.

"That was weak." She said, slapping the girl back. She then knocked her down with a clothesline. Faith pinned her and she was eliminated.

She rolled the girl out of the ring and stood waiting for the next girl.

This one was red hair and rambunctious. She jumped into the ring, looking for a fight but instead received a DDT. Faith was ready to pin her and eliminate her in five seconds but the red head struggled to get up.

"You know what, I like you. I hope you get far."

The red head smiled at her.

"Still I'm gonna have to knock you out."

Faith clotheslined her and this time she didn't get up.

Faith faked a yawn, sitting in the middle of the ring and stretching. She didn't look up again until she knew the next girl was in the ring.

"I wouldn't kick my stomach if I were you." She said before looking up. "I'll get angry."

She looked up to see the girl paused in mid kick. Faith reached forward and hooked her other foot, pulling it out beneath her. She stood and when the other girl stood, Faith speared her. She didn't look like she'd be moving anytime soon so faith rolled her to the side and resumed her position I the middle of the ring.

"Aren't you going eliminate her?" Randy asked.

Faith looked over at him like he had lost his mind.

"And ruin my fun? Forget it."

She continued her stretching and when the fourth girl came out, she smiled to see it was the loud mouth girl named Tracie who said she wasn't afraid of her. So why did she look so scared now?"

Faith didn't even let her get in the ring. She launched herself over the top rope and landed on the girl, causing her to crumple. Faith picked her up and put her next to the other girl. She jumped back into the ring and waited.

The remaining four Diva wannabe's came out and each time, Faith knocked them down and rolled them to the side.

When all the Diva's were down, faith piled them all together and sat on top of the pile. The referee counted to three and Faith jumped off, grabbing a mic.

"Let's see, whoever pinned me got immunity, meaning that, oh, none of you did. Welcome to the WWE girls and remember what I said last week."

She dropped the mic and flipped over the top, grabbing her belt and heading up the ramp.

Now she felt a little bit better.

* * *

"Faith."

Automatically, faith turned only to realize that someone called hr name that shouldn't have.

"Matt?" She asked warily.

He nodded and looked around. "Are you alone?"

"Yes." She replied. Evolution had yet to appear and Randy had let her go out by herself.

"Look, Lita told me everything."

Faith looked up in surprise.

"We fixed everything." Matt explained with a big smile. "We're getting married.

"Oh good." Faith replied with a big smile. Her friend deserved to be happy.

"Yeah and thanks, for, you know, making me see the light. But Lita and I have been looking everywhere for you. We know you're not willingly with Evolution."

Faith sighed. What was the point I saying she was. She would be gone tonight anyway.

"You got me there."

"Y'all can talk about that later. Right now, we need your help."

"With what?" She asked.

He motioned for her to follow him and she did as he explained.

"Jericho's highlight reel is on and Edge is his guest but things are getting heated and Lita thinks you're the only one who can stop it."

He stopped and turned on a monitor, causing Faith to gasp as she watched the two men in the ring trade blows. Edge knocked Chris down and he left to grab a chair, throwing it into the ring before following it.

Matt turned around to see faith's reaction, only to find her gone. He smiled. His part was done.

* * *

Lita's plan was crazy. Edge told himself for the umpteenth time

He was to go out to the ring, provoke Jericho into a fight in hope of luring Faith out. Then what? Kidnap her? He really had no clue and he was beginning to think that Lita hadn't really thought this through properly.

Now, Edge held a chair in his hands but he couldn't make himself hit Jericho. The man had avoided him this past week but that meant nothing, they were still friends.

He couldn't do it.

He threw the chair down.

* * *

The end is almost near and I mite have the next chapter up today too. If not then tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

So here lies the end and thank you to all who read it and please look for the next part in the near future.

I would have had this up yesterday but for some reason it wouldn't let me upload it so here u go now.

* * *

_**I'm not a perfect person,**_

_**There's many things I wish I didn't do.**_

Faith ran through the backstage, running as fast as she could to the ring. She had to stop them.

This was all her fault, why did she have to come here? Why did she have to make friends? Why did she have to get blackmailed by Evolution? Why did she have to fall in love with Chris Jericho?

She pushed past the curtains and ran down the ramp just as Edge threw the chair down. She nodded at him as she bent down to help Chris up. As he straightened up, Faith received a face full of his forearm.

Taken by surprise, she fell back and instinctively grabbed her stomach. She looked up at him, her eyes wide as he stared down at her in surprise before his look turned to one of hurt and disgust. Looking up at him, she knew that he knew all about her past. Something inside her told her that he knew.

Two hands grabbed her and pulled her up.

"Liz-girl, you okay?"

She nodded before doubling over as a cramp in her stomach hit her.

"What's wrong?" Edge asked.

Faith figured she might as well say it. It didn't matter if Chris knew now. He hated her, she was leaving, it all worked.

"I'm pregnant." She muttered so only Edge could hear.

There was silence, then,

"You're pregnant?" he practically yelled.

Faith was still staring at Chris, although he had dropped his eyes but at Edge's loud announcement, his eyes snapped back to her.

_**But I continue learning,**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**._

"You're pregnant?" Chris whispered.

Faith nodded, her eye screwing up in pain. What the hell was wrong with her?

Chris took a hesitant step towards her before he stopped and scowled at her.

"And what? You're gonna say that the baby's mine? You're Evolution's whore now. Murderer's like you don't change."

He reached up and yanked Faith's necklace off from around his neck and threw it at her. Her head reeled back as though she had been slapped, a combination of his words and the cross he threw at her.

"That was low Jericho." Edge said, taking a menacing step forward.

"I'll see you at Summerslam." Chris sneered before leaving the ring.

Faith watched him leave, her eyes wide and her mouth open as she clutched the cross in her fist.

Edge pulled her close and only then did she succumb to the tears. She had been expecting this; she had thought he would hate her. But to actually have it happen, for him to really know what she was, what she had done, it was too much.

"I'm usually not... it's the damn hormones." She sniffed against Edge's chest. "He knows."

"Yes, we all do?"

"Then why aren't you looking at me in disgust?"

"Because I know your heart more then anyone else. You're a good person and Jericho's confused right now."

Edge was silent and that made Faith look up at him, only to see him staring at the titantron. She turned around to see Evolution sans Randy Orton on the titantron, laughing at her.

"Faith, I told you to play by our rules." Triple H said.

Faith's eyes widened, wondering what they had planned. She had royally screwed herself over by coming out here.

"But no, you had to let Jericho knock you up. You're no use to us anymore, so we decided to call up a friend of yours."

Faith's eyes went to the ramp and her eyes practically bugged out at who stepped out on the ramp and sneered at her. She wished Chris was still here. She never got to say good-bye.

**_And so I have to day before I go _**

**_That I just want you to know._**

**_I found a reason for me,_**

**_To change who I used to be,_**

**_A reason to start over new,_**

**_And that reason is you._**

"Hello, F."

"Buffy." Faith whispered as the blonde Slayer posed at the top of the ramp.

"Didn't expect to see me, did you?" Buffy asked.

Edge looked between the two girls, finally realizing who the blonde was, he instinctively stepped closer to Faith.

"You gave me the slip pretty good, Faith, luckily someone gave me a call that led me straight to you."

Faith backed up, slumping to the floor as she hit the ropes.

"No." She kept whispering.

The crowd was silent as they stared in confusion. Who was this blonde girl and why did everyone keep calling their Women's Champion, Faith? Wasn't her name Faye-Elizabeth?

Buffy stepped into the ring and tossed the mic away a she glared down at Faith.

"You're coming home, Faith. You don't belong here, you'll never belong."

"You can't just waltz on in here and take her." Edge said, stepping in front of Faith.

Buffy glared at him. "I can and I will. You don't know what she's capable of so I suggest you move."

Edge stood his ground. "I know all about Faith, I know her past. Hell I know her a lot better then you do. You're not taking her."

"I am." Buffy snapped. "If I don't, she'll hurt others and I can't allow that, now move."

Edge still refused to move and Buffy grabbed his arm, sending him flying over the top rope.

She turned back to find Faith standing.

"Good, now we can just-"

She didn't get to finish as Faith belted her across the face.

"No one hurts my friends." She snarled.

"Friends?" Buffy scoffed. "You don't have friends. You're probably just using him to get laid."

Faith hit her across the face again.

"Shut your fucking mouth. I'm not like that anymore."

"You'll never change." The blonde Slayer shot back.

"Does that mean you'll never change? If that's the case, why don't you find some vampire to fuck? At least I only screwed humans."

Buffy's attack was so swift that's he didn't even see it coming although she was expecting it. She never expected Buffy to kick her in the abdomen though. She went down like a shot, clutching her stomach as it immediately began cramping up worse.

"Liz-girl are you okay?" Edge asked, as he moved closer to her.

"No." she gasped, rolling on to her side.

"Oh my god." She heard Buffy whisper, the same time as Edge gasped.

"What's wrong with her?" The blonde Slayer asked.

"She was pregnant." Edge bluntly replied.

"Was?" Faith whispered. She glanced down to see the ring had blood on it, her blood.

"Oh god." She whispered as her stomach contracted again.

"No." she cried. "No."

Faith began to scream.

* * *

"She's waking up."

That was the first thing Faith heard as she regained consciousness.

The first thing she felt was the constant pain traveling through her abdomen. She placed her hand on her stomach, only to remember the events that transpired.

"My baby." She cried, her voice sounding low and pitiful.

"Faith, how are you feeling?"

She opened her eyes to see Edge, Matt and Lita standing over her.

"Chris?" She asked, the hope plain in her voice.

Lita sadly shook her head. "I'm sorry, sweetie."

"My baby?" she asked again.

Lita had to bite her lower lip to hold back the tears. "I'm sorry you had a miscarriage."

She nodded, closing her eyes in an attempt to block out the pain.

I'm sorry that I hurt you 

_**It's something I must live with everyday.**_

_**And all the pain I put you through,**_

_**I wish that I could take it all away.**_

_**And be the one who catches all your tears.**_

Her baby was gone. Chris had left her. She was all alone. But Faith didn't blame him; she knew this would happen, she knew he had every right to turn away. But it didn't make it any less painful. If there was any time she needed him it was now.

She opened her eyes, looking around the room but only remembered the other times she had been in a hospital. Once when Buffy had knocked her into a coma and another time when she was fourteen and her mother had pushed her down the stairs. The results were the same that time. She hated hospitals

She looked up at her friends, noticing for the first time that Buffy was in the room.

"Thanks for staying here but you guys should go back to the hotel, get some sleep."

They all started protesting but she cut them off.

"I'll be sleeping anyway so it's fine, just go."

Reluctantly they nodded as Lita reached down to hug her, when Edge stepped forward, she held out a hand to stop him.

"Not tonight. It'll overwhelm you."

He nodded but didn't look happy about it.

"What about her?" He asked

"Her can hear you." Buffy said.

"We just need to talk. It's okay." Faith assured him.

Edge nodded and left with the others, glaring at Buffy on the way out.

"So what was that about?" Buffy asked, wondering why she wouldn't hug him.

"He's an empath and I don't want him finding out what I'm about to do."

"About to do?" Buffy asked.

"I want to leave."

"With your friends?"

"No with you."

Buffy sighed and moved closer to the bed. "Look Faith, I'm sorry. If I knew you were pregnant then I wouldn't have... but your friends, the ones who called me, failed to mention that."

"Evolution?" Faith snapped. "They're not my friends. They've been blackmailing me and decided to get back at me for being pregnant."

"Oh, well that makes more sense. They called me saying they were your friend and that you have been gloating about your past and they were afraid you'd do the same."

Faith gave her an incredulous look. "B, if I didn't know how marrow minded you were, I'd call you stupid."

"I'm not-"

"Forget it, can we leave now?"

"Faith I've talked to your friends and they want you to stay. Obviously, I don't think it's best but they said I can't take you against your will."

"You won't be." Faith said, swinging her legs over the side. "Let's go."

"But-"

"Buffy please." Faith looked at her, her eyes filled with pain, guilt, and unshed tears.

"I lost my baby, I lost the only man I ever loved. I don't want to be here, it hurts."

_**That's why I need you to know,**_

_**I found a reason for me,**_

_**To change who I used to be.**_

_**A reason to start over new,**_

_**And the reason is you.**_

A tear slipped down her cheek. "It hurts too much."

_**And the reason is you.**_

Buffy sat down beside her. "If it helps, I know what it's like to lose the one you love."

Faith stared at her. "Strange concept, huh? Me loving someone."

_**And the reason is you.**_

"Not so strange, it was bound to happen sometime."

Buffy put an arm around the younger Slayer, forgetting for the moment, the bad blood between them. They were just to women who had been hurt by love.

"Will it ever stop hurting?"

_**And the reason is you.**_

"No, but soon it won't hurt as much."

"That's hard to believe." Faith replied, wiping away the tears.

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you,**_

_**And so I have to say before I go,**_

_**That I just want you to know**_

"But it's the truth." Buffy replied, standing up. "To this day, I still feel the hurt from Angel leaving me, even though I know it was for the best."

_**I found a reason for me **_

_**To change who I used to be.**_

_**A reason to start over new,**_

_**And the reason is you.**_

Faith stood as well, grimacing from the pain that shot through her stomach.

"Thank god we're hot chicks with superpowers."

_**I found a reason to show, **_

_**A side of me you didn't know**_

_**A reason for all that I do.**_

"Thank god for that." Buffy laughed, before growing serious.

"Faith, are you sure about this? This short time, I can see you've changed."

"I changed a long time ago B. I'm surprised it took you this long to see it."

"You can stay."

But faith was already shaking her head. "No, I can't. Let's just go Buffy, Let's go home."

Buffy nodded, letting the brunette Slayer use her for support.

Faith gratefully took the support. She was going home.

But why did referring to the Slayer school as home sound so wrong?

_**And the reason is you.**_

* * *

End part one

* * *

well this is the end for the first part if the trilogy.... So far the second part is a llot longer. I just want to say thanks to all my wonderful reviewers out there you guys rock and it's because of you I keep writing.

So thank you to

Darklight

Sigma1

BtchieChrissy

Spammer

Fan

Hugo

Jessica

Allen Pitt

Jorj

LadyWolfBane

And of course as always polgara... she alwys brightens up my days)

You all rock and I'm sorry that I didn't get individual thanks if for each chapter like I usually do I have been a bit busy but iw ill strtat doingit again next story

Thanks again


End file.
